A Love Hate relationship
by P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x
Summary: Rose hates Scorpius. Hes an arrogant Prat. Albus is the middle man, and Roses friend Caitlin might have something for him. Read if you love RW/SM - COMPLETE!
1. How I knew I hated him

**Story written for Catrina BoFi. I love you! X**

**A/N: So I'm not entirely happy with this, I wasn't sure what idea to go with, but here it is. . .And it will get better I hope. Hahah! I'm such a massive Scorp Rose fan so I thought I'd give it a go myself!! (:(: Enjoy**

Prologue: 1st Year

"Are you okay?" A pretty girl with golden blonde hair peered at me over the sink. I had seen her earlier on in the evening; she had been sorted into the same house as me.

"I'm Caitlin, by the way," She said, ignoring my silence, she walked towards me and to my surprise slid down against the wall next to me.

I felt my mouth open slightly.

"And you're Rose Weasley, obviously."

I stopped crying momentarily and listened to the girl, I couldn't work out why she was being so nice.

She looked at me intently for a moment, apparently deciding I wouldn't reply she began to talk again. "Your family are so famous," She sighed as I grimaced slightly, (don't get me wrong I love them!), "But I think fame is a tad overrated. All those expectations and responsibilities." She looked off into the distance, her blue eyes gleaming slightly, "I'd rather not be watched so much, you know?" She said, once again looking at me. I nodded slightly and she grinned at me appreciatively.

"I hope they have waffles tomorrow." She burst out randomly

"What, at breakfast?" I said, finally breaking my silence.

"Yeah, I love waffles."

"Mmm yeah, me too." I agreed with her.

"Do you want to talk about what happened? We have a while. One of the prefects-Molly I think it was told me the password and stuff."

"Okay," I said sighing, "It all started after the sorting."

Albus and I were standing in the line waiting to be sorted. He's been my best friend forever, you see. Since we were born-that's what you get when your family. Anyway, I was laughing at some joke he made, when I heard a cold sneer, and turned around to see Malfoy. I knew all about him of course, and knew what my family thought, but I was trying not to make judgements! (It was my first day come on!)

"I'm Rose," I said politely, smiling my friendliest smile.

Then you know what he did? He smirked, the little prat. I should have known then, to stop talking. But good little Rose wanted to be the good guy. So I continued talking.

"And this is my cousin Albus,"

"Scorpius," He said shaking Albus's hand and ignoring mine. I frowned, and went to argue, but was interrupted when Neville-sorry Professor Longbottom came to bring us into the Great Hall. Mistake number one.

I was separated from Al in the crowd, and stood by a small dark boy, who grinned at me nervously. I smiled back, but it faded instantly when I saw Albus and Malfoy laughing, and getting along. Without me.

I felt even worse when they were both sorted into Slytherin.

I was in Gryffindor of course, and so were all my other cousins. James, Roxanne, Fred, Dominique, Victorie and Molly. They congratulated me, but I could see they were all distracted, of course they were. Albus was in Slytherin.

I got through the meal alright, and the speech. It wasn't till we got up to leave that it got bad.

Malfoy strode over to me, and stopped sp we were face to face.

"Listen here Weasley," He said, holding up his hand when I went to speak.

"You may be my new friend's cousin, but to me, you're still a worthless waste of space, and I'd rather not have to put up with your presence. So do me and Al a favour. Stay out of it. I don't want to see your ugly face, or hear that pathetic voice. Clear?"

It was clear. Clear until he walked away, to my presumably unawares cousin who waved at me happily. That was when my eyes began to water and I ran to the bathrooms.

"You know what I think?" Said Caitlin after I had told my story. "I think he's an arrogant stuck up berk, and the next time he says something to you, you are going to be ready, to make him wish he was never born."

Smiling I accepted her hand, and together we walked out of the bathroom. Laughing at the prat.

*

There are sometimes I want to disown my cousin. A time like that would be now. Receiving his excited letter from his Owl, Snowy.

_Hey Rosie,_

_Guess what cousin? I know you've got Head Girl-I mean even a prat could've figured that out (Hugo for instance). But I have a surprise for you, and I couldn't be happier. It just so happens that my two favourite people in the world are going to be forced to communicate civilly. That's right, you got it. My best Friend, Scorpius Malfoy, is HEAD BOY! Don't get too excited now! But I'll see you tomorrow at Diagon Alley? Send a reply Pronto,_

_Albus,_

_P.S You know you still love me._

I screwed the letter up in anger. But somehow I wasn't surprised. When my badge had rolled out of my letter, my heart had sunk. I had had an awful feeling . . . and it had come true. That stupid ponsy prat! I hated every inch of the idiotic fool.

Despite how much he didn't deserve it, he had got Head Boy. And that meant interaction, or as all put it "Civil communication", ah what a load of crap. As if any communication with that platinum blonde load of rubbish could ever, I mean ever be civil!

**Review? You know you want to! **


	2. A hate so strong I get butterflies

**Hello!!**

**I forgot to say: I don't own HP, But thats a tad obvious.!**

**So this chapters a bit better in my opinion, trust me it'll get better. But that all depends on those good old reviews. hint hint, anyway, once again for Catrina Bofi. Who By the one, one of the characters is based on. *coughs* Caitlin *coughs* But there will be more about her and Albus later!! Love, Potty. Haha (sounds retarded)**

It was September first. I groaned. Hugo was excited to see his mates, (like he had any!), and I was dreading what was to come. Dad was just as furious about Malfoy getting the role as I was, but Mum seemed-I don't know how to explain it, but happy about it. Honestly my family was mental. We pushed our way through the sea of people, heading towards a mass of red and black hair.

"Rose!" I smiled as my younger cousin Lily sprinted towards me, her hazel eye gleaming happily.

"It's been so long!" She said sarcastically, as I waved to Albus-who must have been heading off to talk to the twit.

"Where's James?" I asked looking around for my messy haired cousin. He normally came to see us off.

"Oh, he with a 'lady friend'," She said, sounding very much like Grandma Molly.

I snorted as we headed for the Scarlet Hogwarts Express, that I loved so much. I found Caitlin in one of the carriages with our friends, Josh Thomas, Josie Finnegan and Bailey Harris.

Lily left to go find her friends as I settled into my carriage with my friends. Only to be interrupted moments later by none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"Ehm," He said clearing his voice, as if his presence hadn't already been announced. He wasn't exactly . . . Hard to miss! I mean as much as I hated to admit it. He was good-looking. I mean, why did he have to be such an absolute dick-headed loser! There was no way I would ever think of the cold hearted twit in any other way.

"Rose?" Said Josh, causing me to realise I had fully zoned out. "Gonna leave with Malformation?" He said to the appreciative giggles of all the compartment members. Except Josie, who was looking at Malfoy admiringly? Ew! Sick! I'd have to talk to her later. Getting up to follow him, I grunted goodbyes to all my friends. Must be heads business.

Once we reached the Prefect compartment I realised I was correct. We walked into the compartment, to find that awkwardly (oh and disturbingly!), we were the first ones there.

I sat down as far way from him as possible, and stared out the window. Ignoring him as much as humanly possible. I hate Scorpius Malfoy.

I heard him sneer. And looked up at his disappointingly attractive face.

"What is it Malfoy?" I spat, sounding disgusted.

"Oh nothing a simple minded girl like you wouldn't understand."

I laughed harshly, "Yeah, I'm so simple that I beat you in every test!"

His Grey eyes glimmered; anyone would have thought he was enjoying himself. The Physco!

"Keep telling yourself that Weasley."

"As A matter of Fact I-"

"Ehm,"

I looked up to see a group of awkward looking teens standing in the doorway. Lily's best friend Alice Longbottom among them. They poured into the carriage. Realising that Malfoy and I had to give a kind of speech, I swallowed nervously. This was going to be one hell of a year.

*

"He's just so flipping infuriating!" I was saying to Caitlin as we ran through the rain to the nearest carriage. We sat inside sopping wet and shivering.

"And what the hell was Josie playing at?" I asked sounding bewildered.

"I know!" Said Caitlin, equally as shocked as I was. "When you two left she was all, 'he's not that baad'."

"I feel sick." I said, seeing the castle up in the distance. "But the worst is to come!"

"Yeah," She replied grimly, "The whole room thing?"

"Oh yes." I said before slumping over, my head in my hands. What had I done to deserve this?

*

"Hey Rosie!"

"Don't call me that Al," I said, turning around and giving him a bear-hug. He was such a nutcase.

"Missed you on the train! I normally pop in to see you!"

"You mean, Malfoy normally barges in and threatens to hex me?"

"Yeah. . ." He said scratching his chin absentmindedly, "Something of the sort." He looked over to the Slytherin table. "Catch ya later!" He said with a wink.

"Bye Al," I said, cheerfully despite my sour mood. I really did love my cousin.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table, plonking myself between Josh and Caitlin, opposite Bailey and Josie (who I gave the evils to!), but I'm pretty sure she was distracted. I gave Bailey a quick smile-feeling bad for not being able to catch up with him on the train.

McGonagall got up to speak, and I decided to listen. She made me and the Twat stand up; I smiled at everyone while he smirked. Git.

I ate the feast enthusiastically (come on, I'm a Weasley!) But it was over too soon. Before I knew it, I saw Malfoy heading towards our headmistress out of the corner of my eye, and decided to head that way as well.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley," She said, nodding at us cordially, "If you'd like to follow me,"

As we began to follow her I caught Malfoy's eye (accidentally of course), and what was he doing? Smirking at me. Oh my gosh he is so ridiculous. We followed her for five or so minutes till we reached a section of the fourth floor I had never paid attention to before. There was a portrait of a swordfight.

"The password is 'Expelliarmus', I expect you to be-er, Civil," That word seemed to be coming up quite a lot I thought grumpily.

She left after informing us that we had a meeting tomorrow at lunch. Great, just great.

"What's wrong with you Weasley? Can't say a simple password?" He shoved me slightly out of the way, and said the password to the portrait.

I merely frowned at him and clamoured in after.

It was perfect, except for the fact that I obviously had to share it with him. It was comfy and cosy, like the Gryffindor common room. I smiled at it in awe.

"Bigger than your house isn't it?" He said rudely.

I glared in return. And turned to walk to the red doo on the right-it had to be my room.

"What's wrong Weasley? Cat got your tongue?"

He sounded like he was right behind me. Too close for my liking.

"No, you have." I said sharply, though without thinking. I spun around to explain what I meant.

He was as close as I had feared, gulping I tried to step back. And bashed myself against my door. Smooth Rose, reaal smooth.

He chuckled deep in his throat, and his breathing quickened. Okay since when do I notice that? It's probably because he's just there. Like closer to me than he's been before.

"Now you know that's what I want."

What the hell!!!! Did he just say that? And how had I, Rose Weasley, let Scorpius Malfoy back me into a door, and use his seductive voice on me. Uh, so not gonna happen.

"Shove off Malfoy!" I said simply, reaching for the door handle. I am so glad it was a push door.

"Sweet dreams Rose!" I heard his muffled voice through the door.

My heart was beating faster; my stomach was in a nervous knot and my first name. Since when do any of those things relate to Scorpius Malfoy? I fully hate him more for making me think of him so much. I shook my head and collapsed on my bed. What had I gotten myself into?

**I know you want to review.**


	3. The wayward effects of Zoning out

**I'm baack!! Thanks so much to all my reviewers, you guys are rad!!!**

**That's be: Avanell , georginacastleorpington , Marciabarcia annd CatrinaBoFi-Obviously :) x Thanks guys!**

**Here it is then, sigh . . . sometimes I wish I was Rose (: oh and I don't own it! **

I woke up with a start. I had just had the weirdest dream. Caitlin was professing her love for Albus, I mean ew! There practically family! I mean she lives at my house . . . and so does pretty much all my cousins and extended family. Not that I mind . . . But Dominique has developed an annoying habit of harassing me about not having a boyfriend. As if I needed her telling me that as well, what with Malfoy reminding me in every spare moment why I am single. Then there was Roxy, Fred and James. Nightmare. Though they had all left School now, they still kept up their childish pranks. And Albus, pretending that Slytherin were going to beat us in Qudditch this year. Ah, as if. The boy is mentally challenged. (Though secretly my fave cousin!) And then there was Hugo. Well, he did actually live with me. But Lily's friend Alice, she didn't. Though she stayed with our grandparents when we where on summer break. And I'm pretty sure he has the hugest crush on her, as in 'drops whatever he's holding when she's in the room' crush. Cute you may think? No, sickening. I rolled over. I should probally get up.

Stretching I reached out to pat my cat Caramel, who for some reason wasn't there. My eyes opened in shock.

"Carr," I called out semi concerned. I leant over to my dressing table to see the time. 6.30. Hmm, might've beaten the malformation to the bathroom, **(a/n: I know cliché the share a bathroom. GET OVER IT! Ha) **I smiled as I gathered my stuff together, and peered round my door. No sign of him yet. Creeping into the darkness I shut the door quietly, and headed around the corner to the bathroom, to come face to face with the idiot himself.

"Weasley." He said, scaring me out of my skin. I could only just see his outline in the shadows. He flicked his hand and the lights came on. Impressive Malfoy, real impressive. Note the sarcasm.

He had clearly had a shower, and was currently sitting in front of the bathroom door, and what really got me. Was that Caramel was sitting on his lap, purring.

Scandalized, I attempted to shove past him.

"I need to get in there Malfoy," I said in my croaky morning voice. I hate him even more; he's obviously a morning person.

Smirking through a smile (if that's possible?), he surprised me by standing up. I must have looked surprised by his kind gesture because his usual sneer returned, as he placed Caramel on the ground.

"Be sure to have a long shower, Weasley. This," He gestured to my body, and face, "Needs work,"

"Now I know how you charm the ladies," I said laughing it off as I slammed the door. That was something I'd never understand. Why he was such a . . . Dick to me in the first place. But only me. Obviously he was nice to Al, and James tolerated him. Hugo thinks he's a bit of a tosser, but that's only cuz we thrashed him in Quidditch last year when James was captain. And the majority of my girl cousins adore him, what I had said before about his 'charm with the ladies' was painfully true.

"Ouch!" I yelped, I had just gone and put shampoo in my eye. I hate that feeling. Gah!

Hours later I was ready to go down to breakfast, and I raced out of my room to find, the prat waiting for me. (What was the world coming to?). He looked up from reading, and caught my eye. He looked . . . Uncertain? Yeah that was the word.

"What are you doing?" I burst out, breaking the silence that had been surrounding us.

"I'd have thought that was obvious Weasley," He stood up, his confidence suddenly back. His eyes gleaming again . . . Oh no you didn't Rose! Crap. I fully stared into his eyes for a little too long, and didn't hear whatever insult he just threw at me.

"Coming Weasel?" He climbed out the portrait and looked back at me.

"Yeah I am, Malfoy," I shoved past him and stormed down the hallway. So he was waiting for me to go down to the Great Hall, right? Yeah. Ugh, I really needed to pay more attention.

"Hey Rose!" Josh called to me, waving his arms to beckon me.

"Hey Josh, the others down yet?"

"Caitlin's on her way, but you know what Baileys like. And Josie.' He said shrugging. I grabbed some toast.

"So Yusuf tha naif wiv mauvoy?"

"What?" I said, seeing Caitlin talking to Al in the distance. And I'm sure they were being more than friendly. What is wrong with my life?

"I said," He swallowed, "You survived the night with Malfoy then?"

"With Malfoy? Josh you make it sound like I was . . . With him!"

"Oh you know what I mean!" He said waving an airy hand.

Before I could respond Caitlin made her entrance.

"Morning Josh! Rose," She was way too smiley for this time of morning.

Shrugging I launched into the explanation of what had happened the previous night. Bailey who had turned up shortly after Caitlin thumped Josh on the back when I said the last bit . . . About Malfoy coming so close to me.

"It all comes back to my theory," Said Caitlin, biting into her toast dreamily.

"What theory is that?" I asked skeptically. What nutcase theory did you have to suggest now Caitlin?

"He loves you."

It was mine and Bailey's turn to choke on our pumpkin juice. I eventually stopped and smiled at a grumpy looking Josie.

"Whats wrong with everyone?" She asked, obviously bewildered.

"Well," Said Bailey, in his slightly pessimistic tone, "Caitlin here, just suggested that Malfoy might have a 'thing' for our Rose,"

I rolled my eyes. I loved Bailey, don't get me wrong. But he was a nutter, (obviously otherwise we wouldn't be friends). So maybe none of my friends were normal. Bailey had Darkish brown hair-which was always meticulously styled, and friendly goldeny eyes that lit up when he smiled. Which was a lot. Josh had dark skin, and big brown eyes, and short dark hair. Josie had dark brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes, kinda like the girl version of Al, except his hair was darker. She was, I guess, the girly one out of us girls. But she tended to hang out with the boys more than me and Caitlin did. And that was my friendship group.

"Earth to Rose!" Josh waved his hand in front of my face vigorously.

"I, uh-what sorry?" I had to stop zoning out!

"Don't worry," He said shaking his head, though I saw him smiling.

"You know what the weird thing was?" I said, just to Caitlin while Josie entered an argument with Bailey.

"Nope," She said her blue eyes wide enough that I could see my curly red haired reflection.

"Caramel was with him, he didn't even sleep on my bed!"

"Cats got taste," She said slyly, as I opened my mouth to argue. But was interrupted by the bell.

"See you in charms!" Said Bailey, and I headed to Transfiguration with the others. At least it wasn't with the Slytherin's I thought with a grin. And that was something, I guess.

**So sorry this isn't really an action packed chapter..but you have to have boring ones ^-^ I was just trying to link it all :) anyways. REVIEW! Its actually the best thing ever, getting a review. Annd since I'm sooo busy, I need encouragement to write! Kay? SO REVIEW!**


	4. I far from hated him

**The next chapter! And it's in a dif POV, not Scorp's yet-but its coming! Kay??**

**Thanks for the reviews! Xox**

**I love CatrinaBoFi**

**P.S Scorp and Rose will be more featured later-be patient! **

**Annd, theres that whole thing about HP, that its not mine :(**

Albus Potter is amazing. He's really got something. I mean he has this thing that he does, whenever he's talking about something he likes. It's kinda hard to explain, but it's like . . . His whole face lights up, you know? And you just can't help but stare into those green eyes, and smile at him like some soppy teenager. Yeah, you got it right. I'm head over heels for Albus Severus Potter. I mean, I guess I've always known, we've been really good friends for like, well forever I guess. But it was only last summer that I fully realised that suddenly he wasn't the lovable idiot friend, that he was, the lovable idiot who I would fall for if we were a movie. Anyway, to cut my Al rant short, I'll tell you what happened.

I was staying at the Weasley's, and we decided to have a game of Quidditch (Ooh yeah, before I forget-I'm Quidditch captain this year. Hugo's gutted. Shame.) But anyway, the hard part was deciding the teams. To Rose's disgust-and mine to a degree, Al had invited his BFF around, (Yeah Malfoy), and so he was guna play too. So one team would have Al as seeker, and the other James. Obviously I chose Al's team!! It all gets a bit complicated explaining all the positions, but what I can tell you from memory was, Malfoy was chaser for James' team, and Rose was keeper for ours, (How fitting), and yeah, did I mention being on Al's team.

So I suddenly found myself getting distracted by watching a certain scruffy haired boy flexing his muscles. That was new. He'd always been a scrawny git, up until then. And then there was the incident . . . Well, it was a good incident!!

At one point Rose had kicked the Quaffle that Malfoy had hit, towards me. Blissfully unaware of the snitch being sighted I dove for the Quaffle. And before I knew it, I had two very competitive Potters flying at me, or the snitch-which was right next to me. Luckily James chose to veer off, obviously seeing it would end in tears. At least one of them had sense! Al however, showed dedication to the snitch until the end. The end being, landing on the ground, on top of your own team mate. Good one Al! I mean he did catch the snitch, and, well, I can't say I didn't enjoy myself. Something clicked for me then, in the semi awkward 60 seconds that could've been minutes that he was above me.

So you probally think I'm some hormone raging teen who's never had a boyfriend. Not true. In fifth year both Rose and I dated the Scamander twins. I had Lorcan, she had Lysander. That didn't work out to good, especially when I though I was with Lorcan . . . only realising it wasn't him when Lorcan himself came down the staircase bellowing at his brother. Oh the embarrassment. That pretty much ended it for Rose too, but I think she was happy to be out of the situation. She hasn't really taken to boys lately. Which is odd. If she wanted, she could date whoever, she is seriously gorgeous. Her hair is this crazy reddish colour, that is so unique, but so her. It's curly, and flows down her back. Her freckles have mainly faded, now she only has a few dotted on her nose, big brown eyes and full pink lips. She is Rose in her colouring, so it's really just the perfect name for her.

Anyway! Sorry for my ranting-right now I'm heading out of the Gryffindor tower. Wondering how Rose survived the night with Malfoy, and what Al is thinking about now. Oh, and Qudditch. Now that James is left we need a Seeker, but I think Lily will want to be that instead of Seeker . . . And then I need beaters. Gah! Why'd all three of the Weasley/Potters have to leave at the same time? Trials would be on Saturday. I wonder when Slytherin trails are. Al is captain of course. Sigh. Al is so-

"Caity!"

"Al," I said through a smile. Calm down Caitlin; don't want him to think you have problems . . . However he seemed unfazed by my joyfulness, as he launched into Qudditch talk.

"But you're so lucky, your teams made up of mainly Weasley's. Can't argue with their brilliance."

He smiled and looked to the left. I couldn't help but wonder what attracted his attention . . . I wanted to be what captured his attention. OMG, get a grip Caitlin. Maybe I do have mental problems? Okay, well right now, you have to answer his question.

"Yeah, it's true," I agreed casually, feeling his eyes on me, "But I'm in need of a chaser and beaters."

"You're still gonna lose you know Caity,"

I stuck my tongue out.

"So not Al-bus! We are going to continue our winning streak!"

"You can hardly call winning the cup last year a streak!" He laughed shaking his head.

"Yeah? Well it's not like you've ever had a streak either."

It was true. Since Al and I had been in third year, the cup had gone Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and then Gryffindor. The other houses hadn't really stood a chance. Al took the Qudditch pitch as his one opportunity to outshine James, which was unnecessary. They were so different, but I guess it made him feel better.

"Oh I'm sorry; I forgot how wise you were." I giggled. (In a non-girly way!)

We were just entering the hall. I could see Rose looking at me weirdly. What had I done now? Sigh.

"Bye Al!" I said cheerfully.

"See you potions!" He said winking, causing my heart to flutter.

But of course, it was just a friend thing. I attempted to calm my excitement of the prospect of him possibly liking me. Desperate aren't I? Ugh. I sound pathetic. Maybe I should talk to Rose about Al. I glanced at her sideways. Nah, she seems to have a lot on her plate already. Grabbing toast that wasn't waffles, (Apparently the House Elves don't want to make them-even though I wrote a letter of complaint), I decided to listen to Rose, and after all I am her best friend.

*

It was Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, and Rose, Josh, Josie and I sat at the back, and I tried to change my racoon into a hat. I suck at Transfiguration. Rose forced me to do it, to keep my options open, and I only just scraped through my O.W.L with an 'E', but still. I am bad. Anyway, nothing much exciting was happening, so I decided to talk to Rose.

"I shouldn't be here," I muttered darkly. She rolled her eyes.

"You're guna thank me one day."

"Uh-huh," I said absentmindedly. She went back to her racoon, which was now a hat. Grr, how is she so good?

"Oh yeah, while I remember," I began, "Qudditch trials this Saturday. See you there?"

"Imf," She grunted nodding. I think that meant yes.

"Al reckons Slytherin's guna win this year," I said, one last stab at a conversation starter.

"Hmm, not guna happen," She said, a smile growing. Finally she returns to the land of the living! Uh-oh. She was looking at me like she knew something. How did she know everything? "Anything you wana tell me Caitlin Wood?"

No Rose. Of course not, I'm just guna have to watch what I say around you . . . All the time.

**I hope you liked it1 And like I say, I will do a Scorpius POV. Also, I know how you'll all be wanting more about Scor/Rose, I know I get frustrated with stories. But I wanted to explain a bit about Caitlin-so you can get to know her :) feel free to review. .haha, and tell me ides! x**


	5. A trial of Character

**HiHi!So this is kind of random, But here goes: Happy Reading!**

We headed down to the Quidditch pitch early on Saturday.

"Lucky its good conditions aye Caitlin?" Bailey asked me nearly knocking over a small first year. He didn't even say sorry. I swear he needs to get some manners, otherwise I'd say he's heading down the same path as Scorpius Malfoy. Speaking of Malfoy, I think he's really getting to Rose. She seemed to be, I don't know, looking for him at breakfast this morning which was just bizarre.

As we approached the Pitch I saw a familiar outline sitting up in the stands. Of course, I've become very good at spotting Al from a distance . . . Not because I stalk him or anything, but because were . . .Friends? Haha. That's believable right?

It was kinda strange for me to be the one in charge of the trials; I was so used to trialling with my team, and agreeing with James' decisions. Anyway, I was talking to the members of the team that we had from last year. Me (Obviously), Hugo-another chaser, Rose-Keeper and Lily-Chaser, but she is gonna trial for seeker. It's a good turnout, but I couldn't help but feel nervous as the crowd of people wishing to trial gathered.

"Hi everyone!" I said, suddenly feeling more confident I continued, "We're going to do the trials for Seeker first," I said, nodding at Lily, by doing this first I could figure out if I did need another chaser. Only three other people were trialling. A big sixth year called . . . Uh, I've forgotten. That's kinda bad, but anyway, and a small third year called Andrew Kings, and Josh's little brother Rupert. Lily thrashed them all.

"Thanks boys," I said, after watching the game unfold from above. I had released the snitch five times. Lily had caught it each time. "If you'd like to take a seat?" I suggested, they nodded. I could tell Rupert wasn't disheartened; he was only a third year after all.

The position of chaser went to Mark Goldstein **(a/n: This is Katie Bell's son-as well as Anthony's . . . lol), **who was particularly good at dodging bludgers. I was glad to have the majority of the team sorted. Now came for the hard part.

I had known that Josh and Bailey said they would trial. But I honestly thought they were joking. I don't want to seem like I'm being biased to anyone, because over half of the team are either Rose's family, or my friends. But there they stood, in beaters gear. Bats in their hands. There were around twenty people trying out for the position, so I started them out flying around the Pitch, following my directions to see how well they could fly. I narrowed it down to eight. Bailey and Josh were among them. Then I sent them on a bludger hitting spree. Caleb Peakes had a good aim, but needed more strength behind his hit. McLaggen, (Can't remember his name either) was decent, but I sincerely didn't like him. But that wasn't reason enough to count him out. So far, Josh and Bailey were looking impressive. They must have been practising because I'd never seen them fly like that. They worked seamlessly together as a team, and could o fit n so well with ours.

"McLaggen, Harris and Thomas," I said as the eight remaining trialers looked at me, worried. "It's out of you three."

The other five stormed of the pitch, as I focused my concentration on the possible beaters. They were going to have a go and play with our team-except with three beaters, like we would in usual practises. We took our positions and I released the balls, flying above the game to observe. We were five minutes into the game, and all three of them were playing pretty equally (to my despair), I might have to have McLaggen, and then chose between Josh and Bailey. I hate my life.

But then I saw something that made me smile, but at the same time scream.

McLaggen hit Bailey over the head with his bat, I screamed as Bailey spiralled down to the ground, losing height. But smiled when I realised that there was no way McLaggen would make the team. Oh, and when I saw that somebody had cushioned Bailey's fall with a charm! (I am a good friend.)

* * *

The trials were going well. Caitlin is such a good captain! And I really hope that Bailey and Josh make the team, causes then everyone on the team except Mark are my family and friends! But there was one thing ruining my day. Malfoy. I would know that figure from miles away. I can see him and Al sitting in the stands, and I can tell even from this great distance that he is smirking. Shaking my heads, I try to concentrate on the game.

Squinting I saw McLaggen and Bailey talking, but they didn't seem to be getting on. Oh dear . . . I looked to see that Caitlin hadn't noticed yet. I went to yell out her name, but we both turned to look at them when we heard the crunch. I screamed like all the girls on our team, as Bailey fell to the ground. I reached for my wand clumsily, but I couldn't get it in time. Crap! I hid my face as he hit the ground. I didn't hear a noise. I peeped through my hands. He was hovering above the ground, and Josie was running to his side. But someone was already their beside him, extending their wand over him to keep him off the ground. I was only sure of who it was once I landed and ran like Caitlin to Bailey's side.

Maybe I had seen right. Al joined my side and nudged me. His eyebrows wiggling crazily.

"Shove off Al!" I said, hurrying after Bailey, Caitlin, Josh and . . . Malfoy.

* * *

"Jos-ie," Said Bailey suddenly, causing all four of us to look at the half asleep Bailey. Josie finally stopped staring at the mutant, and frowned at Bailey. His eyes opened slowly.

I looked at Caitlin, but she shrugged. My friendship group is so stuffed up. Does this mean that he likes Josie? What is with everyone liking somebody! I haven't liked anyone in like . . . Forever! And it makes life way easier! I can focus on my studies, and well, now Head duties. Ugh, that reminds me of Malfoy, who for some reason had saved Bailey. I don't think they've ever spoken, so that's just weird. I mean it was good of him to save Bailey obviously-I'm glad he's okay, but Malfoy didn't have to stay in the hospital wing with us. I suppose he wants the credit when Bailey wakes up properly. So even when he appears to be doing something nice, it's actually all for appearances. Yeah, that's right.

Bailey nods off after briefly looking in Josie's eyes. And according to her squeezing her hand.

Why are they all in love? I've never bothered with boys since the whole Lorcan/Lysander affair. It was great when Caitlin kissed the wrong twin. Well, not great, I mean L&L have never been as close since, I'm sure. But for me it was good. I never had o kiss either of them. Which means I've never been kissed. I know, what a freak right? Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, who brought down all evil, has never been kissed. I felt better though when I figured out Dad had never been kissed till he was in 6th year, and the real truth of it was there was no-one I wanted to kiss. So I shouldn't feel bad, right? Well I don't think so. I'm not like, a prude, I just honestly can't think of anyone who I am the least bit attracted too. I looked at the time. Quarter to five and I had a Herbology essay that was calling my name. I stood up in from my chair, seeing to shock Malfoy had done the same. I said my goodbyes; the others were going to stay. And once again Malfoy waited to walk with me. What is going on?

**a/n: I hope you liked it! I know heaps of you probally think Rose shouldn't have never been kissed. . cuz its cheesy and blah de blah, but the truth is, there are people out there who haven't been! Woohoo, yay them.!**

**Lovelove**

**P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x**

**CatrinaBoFi is the man.**

**Review even though its all over the place?**


	6. This Mess I've Made

**Heres the chapter you've been waiting for! And I want reviews! Kayy? Once again, change in POV's, but I know you can figure it out. **

**Catrina BoFi, I love you so much, honestly, best bff EVER! Woohoo, I can trust you with EVERYTHING like my fanfic addiction. Thanks to my reviwers: **

**Avanell ,georginacastleorpington, Marciabarcia, MaryandMerlin and CatrinaBoFi DUH!**

**Hahah, and I'm sorry if this isn't how you wanted things to be! But they are . . . So yeah! Ohh, when I wrote this, a song popped into my head! Wana know what it is? I bet you do, heres the lyrics, and then BAM! Into the story.**

_Should've kissed you there _  
_I should've held your face _  
_I should've watched those eyes _  
_Instead of run in place _  
_I should've called you out _  
_I should've said your name _  
_I should've turned around _  
_I should've looked again _

_Should've held my ground _  
_I could've been redeemed _  
_For every second chance _  
_That changed its mind on me _  
_I should've spoken up _  
_I should've proudly claimed _  
_That oh my head's to blame _  
_For all my heart's mistakes _

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made _  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made _  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made _  
_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

Rose Weasley hated my guts.

Even after I saved her friend from falling a couple hundred feet, she bloody hated me!

We walked in an awkward silence. Though I could feel her stare at me. Well it was more of a glare.

And it was all my own fault. Stupid bloody idiot. I would hate me too.

But why did she have to be so . . . radiant. So perfect with her little quirks. The look on her face when she read a book. The smattering of freckles on her nose. The curl of her hair. The colour of her hair as well really. The dimples that surrounded that perfect smile . . . Perfect mouth in fact. I don't want to think about her mouth much more; otherwise I'll . . . Kiss her.

But at least I'm not in the friend-zone like that git Thomas! I see the way he looks at her, that's how I look at her. So I sound like the worlds biggest prat right now don't I? You wondering why I made her think I hated her, when clearly I don't?

It's because I'm a bloody prat, and a cowardly one at that. The Malfoy's weren't known for pride, were they?

It's my Dads fault. Yeah, I'll just blame it on Draco Malfoy.

He had to go and warn me about the Potters and the Weasleys. Naturally it made me more curious-so I was going to go into the situation open minded.

But then I stuffed up. When Dad had told me about her, I was expecting someone a little. . . Not like her!

She was so pretty. And so happy talking to her cousin. She had everything I wanted. And she was everything I wanted. So I made a decision that seemed smart to my stupid eleven year old self. I would be horrible to her so that I could stay away. I was scared of her, of my sudden attraction to her and wanted to force her out of my mind. And then as the years progressed, I got meaner. I found it was a way to get her attention, and to get her to think about me often. Okay, so I sound like a douche. But seriously, I've never had trouble getting girls before! And the more she talked to me (slash yelled) the more fun I had. But the thing was, I'd dug myself a hole. Six years of being an ass to her, then we were both made Heads.

Perfect opportunity? Yes. I was going to attempt to get her to not hate me. Something I had been failing at since I started this mess, this absolute mess I'd made. And the best thing? If she wondered why I was being nicer, I could blame it on our duties. Of course, it's been difficult to automatically change my ways, and I think I'm doing alright, without making myself obvious.

Do I regret my idiocy? Hell yes. Right now I could be chatting to her like her friends do, like Al does. But no, right now I'm getting the evils every five seconds, and walking in silence.

I am the biggest prat in the world.

Rose laughed.

What the hell? Had I said that out loud?

"Yup!" She said.

"Oh crap! What else did I say?" I hear myself say to her as our steps fall into sync.

"Nothing."

I sigh in relief, and smirk. Trying to look smug as usual. But she narrowed her eyes at me. Why did I have to like the smartest girl in the whole flipping year? Why not… That Josie girl for instance? I mean. . . I'm sure she's nice.

"Not hiding anything are we Malfoy?" She asked snidely.

"Of course not Weasley. And even if I were, it's not like I'd tell a great big busybody like yourself!" I say, regretting it after seeing her face.

Lately she's been easy to read. When I used to be . . . well a dick to her, she would never show any emotion when she shouted an insult back. But lately I could see her reactions. So why the hell was I saying the insults? Cause I'm mentally challenged.

"That's one thing I've never understood!" She said, suddenly turning around, mere meters in front of the portrait. Her eyes were watery and her face was turning a dull pink. "Why you are so. . ." She struggled to find a word to describe me, as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Foul mouthed. So pig-headed, I don't understand why you are such an incompetent berk who thinks I am scum beneath your feet. And don't you tell me it's a 'family thing'," She came into my personal space; her finger pointing at my face chest-she was possibly going to stab me. "Cause otherwise you'd never dare step foot in my Grandma's house. So tell me Scorpius," She stopped to look into my eyes.

My heart jumped slightly at the fact that she said my name. But I knew it was because of the seriousness of the accusation.

"What is so disgusting about me, that means you have the right to treat me like you do?"

Woah this was unexpected. And I had no idea what to say to her. No bloody idea at all. Tears were running down her face. Tears that I had flaming caused! God I'm a loser. She still looked incredibly beautiful; I could see the goldeny flecks in her eyes as she looked into mine. She shook her head when I didn't reply, turned and muttered the password at the portrait, and ran in, I was close behind her. Come on Scorpius, you can do this. You're Head Boy for God's sake!

* * *

Oh my God. I had just let out years of emotion. And now Malfoy knows how much he's actually affected me. Bloody hell. He had just stood there and looked at me blankly, not even a smirk, while I asked him the question that head been on my mind since the night we were sorted. And right now I stormed through the common room, heading for my room, of course.

"Rose! I-wait," I hear the prat pant at me. How repulsive.

Despite myself I turned around, to see him looking. Well, sorry.

"What?" I say, the stupid tears are still rolling down my face. He must be laughing on the inside.

He swallowed. I frowned at him, going to fold my arms as he stepped forward and grabbed my arm all in one movement. Stunned I took an intake of breath. I'm sure my mouth was open at this point. Slowly his hand moved to my hand, were he laced our fingers together. Why wasn't I shouting? Why wasn't I throwing up? Why had I stopped crying? And what was he doing now?

I saw him move even closer. My eyes widened even more. His other hand came up behind me, and supported my waist. Everything was playing in slow motion. I knew what was coming, but was totally confused and uncomfortable. I wanted to pull away. To tell him I wanted my first kiss with someone better! Someone less of a . . . Well less of a Malfoy. But something in my heart was telling me not to stop. Not to pull away when he leaned in closer, not to let him stop as his warm mouth reached mine, and his hand entangled in my hair. Not to stop kissing him. I didn't. It was . . . Incredible. That's how I can describe it. All my anger, hate and hurt, I let out on him, as the kiss deepened. Suddenly we were in sync with each other; we knew each other so well. I hadn't realized we were steadily moving till I hit the wall. Which somewhat brought me to my senses as we stopped for breath. He lent in to kiss me again, but I put my hand up to stop him, with all my will power. We were both panting slightly. I looked at him questioningly.

"Why me?" I ask, trying to read his expression.

"It's always been you." He said, smirking that smirk that I adored, as I pulled him back to me.

"Keen aren't you Weasley? Would've thought this is the most kissing you've ever done in your life!"

"Oh shut it you!" I said, as his mouth found mine, sparks flying as we embraced.

So now I'm thinking that my friends were onto something. He really wasn't that bad.

**hAHA. Review? Maybe a little cheesy, but thats who I am. A Cliche! Oh, and heres the rest of the inspirational song-Btw its called This Mess I made, by Parachute :) X Potty.**

_And it's you, and it's you _  
_And it's you, and it's you _  
_And it's falling down, as you walk away _  
_And it's on me now, as you go _


	7. In a web of Confusion

**Hello!**

**Seriously, I need reviews! I'm super busy right now, and reviews are like the ONLY thing that will keep me updating! So REVIEW! Kaay? Thanks xx**

**Annd once again, I had a song in my head. (Turning into a Song Fic isn't it? Lol. Anyway)**

_Oh no, I see,_  
_A spider web is tangled up with me,_  
_And I lost my head,_  
_The thought of all the stupid things I'd said._

_Oh no, what's this?_  
_A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,_  
_So I turn to run,_  
_The thought of all the stupid things I've done,_

_And I never meant to cause you trouble,_  
_I never meant to do you wrong,_  
_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,_  
_And oh no, I never meant to do you harm._

I waited for Weasl-Rose I mean, the next morning.

Unsure of how things were going to go. I mean, after we kissed, we didn't really talk. I guess it was cuz it seemed so unreal, you know? I mean I fully went and screwed up all my plans of being nice to her first, and went and kissed her when she was crying, because of something I'd said. I am such a loser. But I think it worked. I mean I've been dreaming about doing that for well, too long.

So when the moment came, I guess I just went for it, expecting her to push me away. I wasn't going to go through with it. But when I was close to her, I saw something in her eyes that made just, I don't know, go for it? Yeah, she looked. . .Well relaxed. Comfortable, happy, cute, beautiful. . .She looked like she wanted to kiss me too. So I did. And way too early it was over.

I nodded and she smiled, then off to bed we went. But What now? Am I going to get twenty questions from her? What will she want us to be? Is there an us? We didn't speak at all after it happened which was stupid. Cuz now I'm in trouble. I don't know how to act, who to be around her or anything. Do I still have to prove myself to her? Or will she accept me for who I am? Or will she want nothing to do with me. I worried for the next half an hour about what she would be thinking right now, before realising that I was going to be late for breakfast.

Head Students late. How would that look?

* * *

Scorpius finally made his way into the Great Hall, so naturally I expected Rose to be right behind him. They had taken to coming down to breakfast together lately. Honestly, something has to happen there. I can't believe there both too blind to see it. Scorpius (sounds so weird not calling him Malfoy, but since he saved Bailey, I've decided he might not be such a waste of space) walked towards the Slytherin table and sat down. Where the hell was Rose? I tried to get his attention, but got Al's instead, not that I minded of course. Though I probably shouldn't have been so careless. Spilling pumpkin juice all over yourself is a good look Caitlin, real hot.

"Shut it Hugo!" I said, whipping out my wand, causing his laughter to stop. That's right, Caitlin Wood is still in control.

* * *

"Mumpf," I said rolling out of bed accidentally.

I had just had the weirdest dream. Scorpi-I mean Malfoy, did I just think his first name in my head? What the hell? Anyway, Malfoy and I were fighting (Not the strange part of the dream), and then he made me cry, (once again-not that strange, but normally I don't get emotional in front of him). But then, he well, he kissed me. And I liked it. The dream me obviously. I mean, as if that could ever happen in real life. Right?

But it was so graphic, so realistic . . . But I've had dreams like that before, like when I dreamed Hugo was Minister of Magic, and thought it was real. I won't make that mistake, Fred and James will never let me live it down. Rushing out of bed one Christmas morning shouting, "Hugo got it! He's the Minister for Magic!" And the embarrassing dance I did afterwards (hey, don't judge me-he's my little brother!). But no, this time I wouldn't believe it was real.

Realising I should probably get up, I reached for my watch on the dressing table.

"CRAP!" I burst out.

It was twenty five past nine. . .Five minutes left of breakfast, then straight into Charms. Oh My Gosh.

I began to throw my clothes on, unsuccessfully, the collar goes at the back Rose! Before seeing my reflection. And screaming. Well not quite, it wasn't that bad. . .Just not, good either. Deciding that it would be best to wear my hair up, I put it in a messy bun, and didn't even get a chance to put any mascara on.

Why the Hell didn't he wake me up? I though as I thumped down the stairs, grabbing my bag and hobbling to put on my shoe. Charms would've just started. The absolute arrogant asshole. I would've woken him up. The prat.

I came to a skidding halt, and made my entrance into the Charms classroom. Apologising to my Professor I sat in my usual spot next to Josh, who was super smiley for some reason .

* * *

Something's going on with Scorp, that's for sure. He didn't laugh at my joke about the Seeker, Chaser and Keeper. So what if it was lame? Caitlin would've laughed. She is the best. Seriously. I am so glad that Rose chose to be her best friend back when we were sorted into separate houses. She's actually so awesome, and pretty too. But don't tell anyone I said that. I mean, they could totally misinterpret that and think that I, well that I liked her or something. Which I don't. Like her. Or anything. I mean as a friend obviously, cuz she's so. . .Amazing, and she has this smile that lights up the whole room when she-But I mean yeah, were good friends. Friends and that's it. Just friends.

I'm losing it aren't I? But I'm not as bad as Scor. He's been staring at his piece of toast for the last seven minutes. Yeah I timed it, to prove to him that there is definitely something wrong, despite his repeated denial.

"Scorp mate, you've been staring at that for about seven minutes, its not gonna change or anything!"

I saw Caitlin waving her hands, looking cute even when she's uncoordinated. In a friend way, obviously. I waved at her, smiling before I realised that she was actually trying to get Scor's attention. Good one Al. Why did she want to talk to him? They aren't friends really. I mean, she doesn't hate him like Rose does. Wait. Is something going on between them? I'm sure Rose would put a stop to it. Wait, where was Rose? She's never late for anything. I asked Scorp, but he only grunted back.

I mean, why wouldn't Caitlin want to date me? I'm surrounded by loonies, tell bad jokes and wave like a Gump. Obviously I don't want to date her either. We're friends. Good friends.

* * *

I hadn't seen Rose all morning. I was in her Defence, Potions and Herbology classes. I hadn't had any of those yet. So I couldn't say she was ignoring me, right? We just hadn't had any classes together. Wrong. She had had the opportunity to talk to me this morning, and she purposely waited for me to leave the room, before going straight to her first class. Charm's I think. She hates me still, doesn't she?

Yup. Oh yes she does. There she was, sitting at the Gryffindor table next to that Thomas prat! Flirting obviously from bloody miles away! If she wasn't flirting back, I would've. Well, used some kind of curse on him so that he'd never be able to sit down the same way again.

Oh God, she's looking at me. Look normal, look normal, phew. I think I pulled off the smirk quite nicely. What? No smile or anything in return? Anyone would think nothing had happened between us last night. I pushed past her table. She didn't even look at me.

Is that your decision Weasley, act like it never happened and that you hate me? Fine. Two can play at that. I hated Rose Weasley. But I hated what I had done. And I'm stuck in a web, of my own Bloody lies and actions.

And she, is perfect, even when she laughs at Thomas' stupid bloody joke.

**Soo, you gonna review? You better if you want more! Now don't hate me too much, but that couldn't be the end of the story there! Plus I always think either dreams are real, or life is a dream, so yeah, Its realistic . Hope you didn't get to confused with the POV changing all the time, but after all, this is just a kind of fill in chapter to explain what's going on! Much love,**

**Potty! Xx**

**REVIEW!**

**P.s. . .Harry Potter, is not mine *mouth opens in shock* **

**Oh, and the song-Trouble by Coldplay. MY FAVE SONG EVEEER! :) Well band anyway**.!


	8. Just when you thought it was fine

**Hey Hey Hey!**

**I've amazingly had time to write! (: But you still need to _review,_kay? I don't love this chapter, nothing much happens, but its important, so reeead! **

**I don't own it :(**

**And P.S, theres no song this time.!**

Just when I was beginning to think, that maybe, possibly he wasn't the biggest prat I've ever met, (I don't know what lead me to believe it), he promptly reminded me why he was.

It's the little things in life that count, right? Like the fact that over the last few weeks he's been acting like he's twelve. And somehow, no-one else sees it. Only me.

The little things he does, like waiting for me to get up, wanting to use the bathroom before he went in. Spending God knows how long on his already bloody perfect EVERYTHING! Just so I can't use the bathroom.

Smirking and snorting at every suggestion I had at our Prefect meetings. Pushing me out of the way so he could go through the portrait. Turning up to Gryffindor Quidditch practises just so he can jeer at me, calling out every insult under the sun.

But the worst one was the girls. I think there's been four different girls so far, and I'd managed to walk in on them every time when they were sitting on MY favourite couch. He said he hated that couch anyway. . . I hadn't actually seen them snog or anything, but obviously they had been. Great Head Boy material, right? Wondering why I haven't dobbed him in? Unlike my Mum, I am not Tattle tale. Though I am Bloody pissed off.

After an early breakfast I head down to the pitch with the team, smiling because at least I didn't have to see Malfoy's face this morning.

* * *

"Scorp Mate," I began thinking about the best way to tell him how to. . . Well, to tell him straight.

"What?" he mumbles, glaring at Rose.

"The whole, 'I hate Rose thing', getting a bit old isn't it?"

He looks at me like I'm mentally challenged.

"Scor," I say, in a voice I know irritates him.

"What Al? Bloody Hell!"

"I couldn't help but notice you've well. . . Been a little extreme lately with how you're treating her. . ." I'm so baad at being serious.

"You've never cared before." He says his eyes squinting and returning to send a death glare at my unsuspecting cousin.

"It was different then. Now you're Head Boy, and all responsible and stuff. Don't you think you should, er, make an effort. A couple weeks ago you seemed to be getting on alright." I tried to read his facial expression.

It was unreadable I decide, while he seems to think about what hes saying. I don't know whats up with him. I want my best mate back, not this Physco who is destroying Rose's life. It used to be purely for fun, I know it. When he teased her, it was always in a goodnatured way. I mean, sure it got to Rose sometimes, but shes tough.

But now, its like he actually hates her.

He scoffs at me.

"At least I can show my feelings about someone! Its so obvious you like her Al, just Bloody well ask Caitlin out!"

He returms to his toast. That was a shock. How did he know. . .I mean that I thought about her as friends only, how did he. . .Okay, I'm failing at this aren't I? I think I might like Caitlin. . .Just a little, you know not much, like I could get over her easy. Its probaly just a phase. . .

But I hadn't mentioned anything about feelings, and liking people. . .'At least I can show my feelings for someone. ." Says Scorp. He shows his feelings around Rose. . .

You've got to be kidding me. He had a bloody big crush on my cousin! I ran after him, as he presumably headed down to the match. (Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff).

"SCORP!" I call out, as he heads down the corridor.

"What Al?" He turns around, sounding weary.

"You like Rose don't you?"

He looked shepish, but didn't deny it. What was the world coming to? Scorpius Malfoy, speechless.

"I've got to tell Caitli-"

"You'll tell nobody!" He said angrily, pushing me into the wall, his arm strangling my neck. He was back.

"Or I'll tell everyone how you cried like a baby, when you weren't selected to be seeker in first year like your Dad was!"

"Don't care," I say in a slightly strangled voice.

"I'll tell James about those poems you wrote in fourth year!"

"Don't care!" I repeat, trying to break free.

"I'll tell Caitlin you've been in love with her since Rose introduced you!"

"I think we have a deal," I say between breaths.

Sometimes I hate Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Good Conditions. Excellent. The team have really outdone themselves, and Bailey is back to his bouncy self. But I think that's thanks to all the time he and Josie had been spending together. I hate them. Well not really obviously, since they're both my friends! And they really do look adorable together. But they're 'keeping it slow'. Whatever I say, I've seen the way they look at each other. Psssh, were still just friends my arse!

I could hear the crowd outside of our changing room. I looked at my watch.

"Okay Team!" I say.

They all turn and look at me. I smile back confident.

"First game of the season, how are we feeling?"

Rose and Hugo shout 'good' at the same time, while others let out a few woops of encouragement, and Josh says, 'like were gonna thrash Hufflepuff."

"Right then," I say, "Lets go kick some butt!"

I shook hands with David Finch-Fletchly, as the Quaffle, Snitch and Bludgers were released, and we kicked off.

* * *

We all knew who was going to win the game. Gryffindor. Honestly that stupid bloody house. I had had a bad day. First of all, I told Al, more like let slip my feelings about Weasley, and now I have to painfully watch her save every bleeding goal! The Hufflepuff Chasers actually suck.

At least when I'm chaser I get a few balls in her hoop! Okay That sounds bad. . .Totally not what I meant, but anyway, I still hated her! And this match. I hated how every time she scored she smiled triumphantly, but then looked rather embarrassed, like she shouldn't be too happy about herself.

And I hated how Thomas was staying near her, acting as if he was the only one capable of protecting her. He was a tosser. Nobody wears their hair like that anymore Thomas. He looks like something off that old Muggle Movie Grease or something.

Gryffindor are winning 60-0, and the game is pretty boring. I wish Lily would just catch the Snitch already, so I can tear my eyes away from Weasley. But then even when the match is over, Al will probaly force me to go to the Gryffindor celebratory party. Since the team is practically his family, we also get invited-except of course if the match was against us.

"LILY POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH-"

"Thank God," I mutter to myself, but it couldn't be heard over the roaring of the Gryffindor supporters. Crazy Gryfindor party, here I come. I can only hope that Thomas isn't too eager, or intoxicated, otherwise he'd be wishing he was born a girl.

**Short Chapter I know (: But remember, I wasn't even going to update without reviews, which I'm not getting ): But thanks to my FAVE reader, MarciaBarcia!xx and I still love CatrinaBoFi, despite the lack of reviews from her!**

**If you can subscribe, or add this to your favourites, then you can give me a review! Alriight? Potty, x**


	9. Awkward, Apologetic, Angry

**Hey Hey Hey. Thanks sooo much for the reviews! Keep them coming please :) Yaay.**

**Another chapter is here, and I do not own Harry Potter, sadly.**

**Thanks to:georginacastleorpington , airstreamlover , Soccergirl0809 annnnd good old CatrinaBoFi  
**

**You are too cool for School.**

The music was pumping when Scorp and I made our way into the Gryffindor common room. Sometimes I feel a bit out of it, you know being the _only _Weasley/Potter who isn't in Gryffindor. But then its also what makes me Al, not Harry Potters son, not James Potters little brother, Rose Weasleys cousin or even Scorpius Malfoys friend. Albus, just Albus.

We had decided to turn up late, at an attempt to make an entrance. Okay you got me, that's not true. So I took a while on my hair. . . Its not a crime right? We can't all have perfect hair like Scor. I don't even know why hes going to this party. Probally so he can dance with some tarty girl in front of Rose. (Yes, I've now figured out the reason behind all these girls he's been carting around, its to piss of Rose). And I've talked to him about his strategy on how to get a girl. And he told me to stop talking Quidditch terms about girls, oh and then he refused to take any advice from a Potter. Thanks Dad, you passed on your skills with the ladies to me. Lucky James and Lily got Mums genes. . .

* * *

I saw Rose talking to Caitlin and Bailey, deciding that it was now or never.

"Hey Rose," I say, handing her a drink of whatever Hugo had brewed up.

"Hey," she says back both sweetly and cutely.

"What are we? Pickled onions?" Asks Caitlin pointing at herself and Bailey. But I know she doesn't mind, Albus has just made his entrance, with that loser Malfoy, so she'll be distracted in five four three two. . .yup, there it is. She smiles and walks over to him. Leaving Bailey, Rose and I alone.

"I'm gonna get a drink," Says Bailey, winking at me slyly so Rose doesn't see. So far, operation: 'Tell Rose there's more than friendship' is going alright.

"Good game today Josh," she says patting my arm.

"Thanks, you too."

She looks around, kind of distractedly.

"I was a bit nervous, but, you know,"

"You did great, seriously. Especially for your first official game."

I swallowed, and decided to go for it.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Suprisingly her mouth splits into a smile, she puts down her drink and gives me her hand.

* * *

"Hey Al," Caitlin says as she comes over to us. "Oh and Mal-Scorpius," she adds as an afterthought. Al launches into a blow by blow of the match and they walk away. If I'm not mistaken, I'd say that maybe Caitlin has something for Al as well. Not too sure though.

"Bye then!" I say as they leave. I don't think he heard me. I see him pull a rude hand gesture. He heard me. The git. I walk over to get some drinks, and spot a girl that would be perfect to chat up. Yeah, right in front of Rose's and Thomas. I accidentally sprayed the girl I was going to ask to dance with my butter beer concoction. Anna something-er-atha . I apologise, and she glares at me before storming off, no doubt to the bathrooms.

Rose and Thomas are dancing. Sorry I mean Weasley and Thomas are dancing. Like I care. I don't care. I grab Lily's arm and steer her to the dance-floor.

"Uh, Scorp," She says as my eyes don't leave the two, ugh, lovebirds I guess. That's not how friends dance. Friends dance like. . .Like how Al and Citlin are dancing. Why doesn't one of them just get up the bleeding courage to tell the other the truth.

"SCORP!" Lily shouts at me over the music, gaining us a few curious looks form people.

"What?" I ask as I see them leave the dancefloor.

"What are you doing-" But I don't even hear the rest of what she says as I follow them, out the portrait, and down the corridor. Even though I knew I shouldn't. Why hadn't I cursed him already? For some reason I was letting it play out, giving Thomas a chance. What, did I hope she was going to proclaim to him that in fact, she loved me, and couldn't possibly think of him in any way that didn't involve friendship. Ha. As if that would happen.

I peered around the corner and saw it happen. Thomas was whispering in her ear, then use he leaned in and . . . I couldn't bring myself to watch the rest. I pressed my back against the wall and slid down.

I hated Rose bloody Weasley. Its because of her that I've turned into some over emotional prat, not to mention coward. I've totally lost my man-ness. But the worst thing was that, despite it all, the reason it hurt was that I cared. I might as well drop the bad boy tough act. I am the worlds biggest prat, perhaps even worse than Thomas. Well, maybe not worse than Thomas. . .

* * *

Josh asked me to dance.

I said yes of course, but for some reason it felt a tad awkward. We've danced before, but this was more. . .intimate. Was it a bad thing? I don't know.

His hands around my waist felt a little strange at first, but he soon had me laughing, . and remembering why he was such a good friend. The common room was getting super crowded, and for once I was actually happy I had my own common room, even if I had to share with Malfoy. Who was weirdly dancing with Lily as we left to get some air.

I felt Josh's hand brush mine. Not uncomfortably.

"Were'd you wana go?"

"Don't mind," I shrug.

Does Josh like me? Wait. Why did I jump to that conclusion. Do I like him?

"I was only nervous I wouldn't be able to keep the bludgers away from you," He blurted out all in one sentence.

He was everything my family and friends approved of and everything I liked. Cute, funny, talented, smart and good at Quidditich.

"I-oh," I say stupidly, noticing the distance between us closing.

Josh Thomas as my first kiss? I think I might like him. . .He had a really cute smile.

He leant even closer to me. His lips were about to touch mine, when something clicked in my head. I couldn't kiss him. Somehow I felt I was betraying myself. Like there was someone else I'd already kissed. Which was stupid because I hadn't, had I? I pulled away from him. The scene was all too familiar and I didn't like it. I liked someone else I was sure. I should like Josh, I should like Josh. But I don't. I felt real bad though, when I run. Uttering a sorry at least.

* * *

It was two Saturdays after the game, and as far as I could tell Josh was ignoring Rose and her attempts to get him to talk. They both refused to tell me anything about it. Which was great you know, cuz I'm only their bloody best friends! I've been hanging out with Al a lot lately. Rose studies so hard, and she has head duties and so does Scorpius. Josh has been ignoring Rose and now me, what had I done? Nothing that's what. So he was hanging out with Josie and Bailey who were becoming painful to be around.

But today was gonna be a good day. It was Al's birthday. I had had no idea what to get him. So decided to stick with something safe. A broom servicing kit. It would be really useful, and I'm pretty sure he needs one judging by the state of his broom. And it wasn't too personal, and didn't draw attention to the fact that I clearly liked him. October 26th, was a day that I had marked in my diary for a while.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Al!" Said Scor, thumping me on the back as I joined him at the breakfast table. He must have been down at some ridiculous hour.

"Have a present," He says, chucking me a big box that was either Chocolate Frogs or Bertie Botts. I was hoping for the frogs.

"I see your mails coming!" Said Scor elbowing my ribs painfully.

I saw it too. Three different sixed boxes being flown in with Owls, were all dropped in front of me.

I ripped open the smaller one first.

"Don't you wanna open the letter first, so you know who its from?" Asks Scorp.

But I already had it open. It was a watch, because I'd come of age.

"Nice ," Said Scorp as I handed it to him. It was from my parents. And I already guessed what the lumpy one was, judging by the large 'W' that was on the wrapping. Joke-shop stuff from Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. Which meant that the last square one was from Uncle Ron, and Aunty Hermione. It looked like a book. Damn it! I told Uncle Ron how I feel about them! Honestly Rose is the same as her mum, they both always get me bloody books.

"You open the last one," I say to Scor. He loves opening presents. God knows why.

"Ah mate," He says looking at the cover, as I see Caitlin joining Josie at the Gryffindor table.

"Your gunna want to read this,"

"Hmm, really?" I ask kinda distracted.

"Yeah," He says holding up the cover for me to see.

"12 Failsafe ways to charm witches."

I smile to myself and ignore Scorp's smirking. Uncle Ron = Pure genius.

**Ennnd, I know I left it hanging, but don't worry. I have a plan!**

**Xx Potty & Review Review. Love you CatrinaBoFi.! x**


	10. A Plan of My Own

**Hello (:**

**Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy, and review!!! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (:, sorry to disappoint.**

**Potty xox **

**Annd, Song (it's a crap as song, but I like the lyrics!) :**

_I got a plan of my own_

_Listen and learn_

_I've waited so long_

_And you've already shown me how the story goes_

_I got a plan of my own_

_Listen and learn_

_I got a plan of my own_

_Keep hearing the stories_

_Telling me of your plan_

_I already know exactly, where you stand_

_There in the middle_

_Center of the pack_

_But I know its you_

_You're the one that holds me back_

_Deeyah-A Plan of My Own_

"Oh my gosh!" I clap my hand to my mouth.

Josh hates me. Malfoy hates me. Caitlin's mad at me. And I've gone and forgotten Al's birthday.

Oh crap.

"So what'd you get Al?" asks a haughty Caitlin. Ahh, how the hell did I forget?

"I - uh, I - "

"You forgot didn't you?" she sounded less angry, as I nodded sheepishly.

"Which is why I got this," she hands me a parcel that's obviously a book.

"Awh Caitlin your so-"

She crushed me with a hug.

"I'm worried about you Rose." She says simply. What did I do to deserve a friend like this? She's always there for me, always there, and how had I repaid her? I have some serious work to do, on my personality.

"Caitlin you're honestly so amazi-"

"Amazing? Yes. Now, could you bloody well tell me what happened with Josh?"

"Oh," I say looking down at my porridge. I don't even like porridge. Then, why am I eating it? This was an awkward story . . .

*

"Chapter one: Do something Big," I began to read out loud, but stopped when Caitlin reached our table. And when Al attempted to break my ribs with his elbow. Ouch.

"What you reading Scorpius?" She asks me. It sounds so weird, not being called Malfoy by a Gryffindor who I thought hated me. But, nonetheless, Weasley's best friend could tolerate me. Something Weasley could learn from.

"Oh, uh-" I begin, my eyes feeling a tad watery from being elbowed, and then Al nods at me frantically, doing bizarre hand gestures. Think fast, think fast, come on, you're first in the year for goodness sake! Well… after Weasley.

"Potions." I say, finally coming up with an answer.

"Er, right," she says. And now she probably thinks I'm a nutcase. Oh well, at least I'm on speaking terms with her. Since I saw the _incident_ I don't think I've said a word to Weasley. In two weeks. Record.

I return to my breakfast, and listen to the obvious flirting.

"Happy Birthday Al!"

"Thanks Caity." He's the only one that calls her that. Why don't they just get married already. She gives him the present.

"Cool!" He exclaims. "I really needed some more wax – my brooms in such bad condition- "

This is where I stopped listening to their conversation, I really don't need to know an in-depth analysis of Albus's 'broom condition'.

Honestly, am I the only sane person at this table? Weasley looks at me again. I send her another evil look, and simultaneously choke on my toast.

Bloody hell, who am I calling sane?

*

_One month and one week later. _

I'm beginning to miss the old Malfoy.

I know that sounds berserk, and completely out of character, but it's true.

I kind of miss the whole, screaming and fighting bit, you know? I guess it was… exciting, or even interesting... And yes, I sound like a lunatic, which I most likely am, I should be locked up somewhere safe perhaps. . . But not Azkaban of course! I've never seen a Dementor, but from what I've heard about them from Uncle Harry. . . Er - anyway! Back to the Malfoy er . . . Predicament.

He still refuses to talk to me, unless he has to. Do you have any idea how boring, how irritating, how frustrating that is? Nearly two months of complete silence between us, in the common room, except when we have prefect meetings.

And it's not like I haven't tried to have a conversation or anything. I mean, I nearly called him _Scorpius_ the other day. Nearly! Don't worry I didn't. But at least Josh was talking to me now, Thank God. It's a little awkward, but it's manageable, nothing on this whole Malfoy fiasco.

But I've been spending a lot of my time at the library anyway – what am I saying? I mean a lot more time at the library (more than usual), and then there was Al's kinda strange behaviour. Its like some kind of . . . conspiracy? Yeah, that's how I could best describe it. Slytherin had won a match against Ravenclaw, so they would be the ones we'd play in a few weeks for the final. **(a/n: so I know that Quidditch actually works differently to this I'm sure, but in this story, its like this –Kay?)**. And Al was having training sessions far more often than usual, which meant of course, that Caitlin was making us have more practices too.

So really, he might not be completely ignoring/avoiding me, right? Haha, wrong. We have had plenty of opportunities to argue, but instead, he's preferring to blank me.

And to be honest, that's worse.

I never thought I'd see the day, when I was wanting the biggest prat in the world to insult me, yell at me, or at least make me angry.

*

I had a free afternoon. Thank God. Its actually so stressful being in seventh year, and being Gryffindor Quidditch captain, considering the amount of practices we have to have to equal Al's bloody team. I don't know why he needs to practice every five minutes! I would never tell him, but he's got an excellent team this year. And I was a tad worried. Just a little. But I'd never let the rest of my team in on that!

So there I was, sitting in the Library, of all places. Might as well dye my hair red and call me 'Rose Weasley'. I know. But the girl is rubbing off on me.

My stomach rumbled loudly, and I glanced at the apple I had taken from the lunch table. I wonder if you're allowed to eat in the library? I glanced around me. There were a couple of sixth year Hufflepuffs, and no librarian in sight. Ah, well if they tried to tell on me, I'd just threaten them. Yeah, I can be scary when I want to!

I took a bite of the apple. Soo good! I heard something behind me, and turned around to see my favourite guy, Al.

"Hey Al," I say, thankfully not spraying him in apple.

"Hey," he says sitting down next to me, hauling out a complicated astronomy chart. Stupid subject if you ask me.

There was a comfortable silence as he started his homework, and I continued to eat my apple, savouring the juices, (soo good!)

"You know," he says chuckling.

"What?" I say, swallowing my mouthful.

"They say that you eat an apple the same way you kiss."

What? Why is he saying this? Breathe Caitlin breathe. It's just a conversation starter.

"Uh, really?" I say, looking at the apple I had just devoured. That's right. Devoured, I was not your typical girly eater when it came to apples.

"Lucky guy," he says, raising his eyebrows and pointing at what's left of my apple. Of course, he was being sarcastic. Why would he not be?

"Hmm," I say, starting to laugh before throwing the apple at the bin in the corner, and missing. That's embarrassing . . . for a chaser.

"How's the team coming?" he says, turning that perfect torso of his away, and using his wand to put my apple in the bin properly.

"Thanks." I mutter, "Yeah, were going good thanks, still gonna thrash you, mind!"

"Um, Caity, we've been through this before - "

"No matter how much extra practise you guys have, you are going to lose. You just have to face the facts."

He merely grinned that stupid damn lopsided smile. God he is so amazing.

He stretches his arms back. I sigh. It would just be so perfect if he liked me back. It could be perfect. . .I hope one day it will be perfect.

But for now, I'm gonna have to make do with sneaking looks at him while I'm doing my Transfiguration homework. I still hate Rose for making me do the stupid subject.

*

My plan was well under way. Despite my man-logic, I knew what had to be done, and it was all thanks to that book I'd gotten for my birthday.

_Chapter One: Do something big._

_After a girl you already know, are friends with, or just want to blow out of the water? Here's a trick for you; Do something big._

_Now we're talking a big gesture, not flowers or a soppy love note. Something that'll impact them. Something they'll remember, forever- so they'll remember you._

_What, you may be asking. Well it all depends on their interests, your interests, or even common interests. _

_How can you show her you care? Let her win something perhaps? Saving her life is an ideal option – though best not to put her in that situation to begin with. Perhaps help her with something, give her a reward, and let her see how amazing you are. Surprise her. Plan something romantic, unexpected. Always be there for her. Pretty much, whatever it is, make sure it's noticeable, obvious for her, and big._

That's were I stopped reading. I had the information I needed. You see, despite the fact that I was training up the Slytherin team intensely for the upcoming game – final in fact - I had a plan.

At the end of the day, the result of the game came down to the Seeker. This is a big call, but I've decided Caitlin is worth it. I'm going to let Lily catch the Snitch. I know, call me mad, all I've ever wanted is to win the Cup, and especially in my final year. But, it's something big. It's something to make me different, it's something our children will talk about –how we got together. I sound like a love sick loser don't I? Think my judgement is clouded? I'd say it was clouded before. Now I see clearer, I've got a new perspective. But the thing is, I can't let anyone on the team in on it - especially Scorp. That's why we're having extra practises, so I can make it look like I'm the most amazing Captain. Now, don't go trying to tell me not to go through with the plan. Cuz I am. I will. You know why? Because.

I've got a bloody big crush on Caitlin Marea Wood, and it's now or never.

**I hope you liked it (:!**

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last Chapter, I felt soo special! Keep it up, kaaay?? Thanks again, Potty x**

**I love CatrinaBoFi **_**annnd **_**you are an amazing editor! Thanks heeeaps! X**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Airstreamlover , Marciabarcia , Avanell , Soccergirl0809 , georginacastleorpington and ilovescorpiusmalfoy (even though it was the first chapter (: )**


	11. The Way I Loved You

**Okay, so this Chapters quite a bit different to any other chapter I've written. Its a bit dramatic in parts, but I think its okay. I really need your feedback on it though, kay? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: No Potter belong to me. :(**

**Annnd, I have a song for this one, which I hope you'll like. The song totally gives away what the chapters about, but who cares? Right? I don't! So here it is:**

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain,_

_It's two a.m and I'm cursing your name,_

_So in Love that I act insane,_

_And that's the way I loved you._

_Taylor Swift-The way I loved you._

I had a plan.

I stuck my foot out.

THUMP.

"Oops," I say innocently, "I'm so sorry!"

He groaned and rolled over.

"Bloody Hell Weasley!"

"A-ha!" I shout.

It had finally worked. For the last three days every time he'd walked past me – which was surprisingly often, I'd tripped him up. Success was golden.

"What _is_ your problem?" he asked sitting up.

Ignoring him I begin to babble. "Go on! Insult me," I could feel my smile growing.

"Honestly, you are the weirdest most psychopathic girl I've ever had the misfortune to meet! You think you're all that Weasley. But you're bloody well not. You're a stupid, pompous little girl, who walks about with her head held high, sticking your over-sized nose into everybody else's business!" He stood up panting.

"Yeah?" I ask, beginning to shout.

"Yeah!" He says, nodding like a mad man.

"Well you're the biggest tosser _I've_ ever had the misfortune to meet! Stupid Slytherin slime-ball! You hide behind your stupid bleeding name, cursing anyone who says anything bad about you!"

"Ha," he scoffed, eyes glittering, "Look at me, I'm Rose Weasley, the perfect daughter of the golden trio," he put on an awful high pitched voice, attempting to mock me, "You ugly cow!"

"You ego-centric prat!"

"Halfblood!"

"Pureblood!"

"How is that an insult?" He sniggers and frowns, moving to push past me,

"Not everyone likes up themselves gits you know Malformation!"

He pushed past me smirking. I felt the adrenalin rush through my veins, smiling slightly I turned to storm off dramatically. Not before his hand brushed mine, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

I shivered, looking at my hand curiously. Suddenly something clicked. It was like I was trying to remember something. A moment . . . _Kissing_. Somebody leaning in to kiss me. Ah, well of course, I haven't had any physical contact with a boy since Josh tried to kiss me. So that's obviously what I'm remembering. I close my eyes, just in case, squeezing them tightly. Thank God the stupid sod has left, if he saw me now he'd probally shout some snide remark at me. Ah, I was right, Josh was backing me into a wall and then I was about to – blonde hair. _What?_ I shook my head. That cannot be right. The boy I was _kissing_ in my memory had blonde hair. White blonde hair, platinum blonde hair, hair that could only belong to one irritating individual. I sunk down into the couch, looking down at my hand as if it had betrayed me. How did that Slytherin git have that kind of effect on me? Why was I shivering? Because, it wasn't a dream, was it? I ran my hand through my hair. It wasn't a dream. It definitely wasn't a dream! It had been real. Closing my eyes again, I could remember every moment. The way he held my waist, the warmth of his lips, his hand in my hair, the way I felt, the way _he_ made me feel.

_Oh my God_. Scorpius bloody Malfoy had kissed me. _Kissed me!_ And I had loved every moment of it. He was so … and … I sighed.

And, this explained everything, my longing to fight with him, how I hated having silence between us, and Oh God. This explained _his_ weird behaviour and silence to me, it explained why he was ignoring me . . . It explained that I had gone and messed the whole thing up. For good. I've ruined everything. He hates me now, he really does.

And I don't. I don't hate him. For once, I can honestly say that I don't want to curse him into oblivion, or scream at him, or slap him. I want to … I don't even know. This whole time, I've never hated him have I? I don't think so. I put my head in my hands. I loved the fighting, I loved the screaming. I loved getting pissed of at him, and then thinking about him and how much I wanted to smash his face in. But that's not what I really had wanted. I just hadn't realised it before. I just wanted him, just _him_. It felt so good to be finally honest with myself. All this time, I had never liked any other guys, cause I had had my heart set on someone else without knowing, and 'logical Rose' had taken over, telling me how much of a . . . prat he was.

It was logical Rose that had got me into this mess. It was Logical Rose's fault I thought it was a dream. Logical Rose's fault that he _actually_ hates me now. And there was nothing I could do about it. Good one Rose. Sometimes I hated my Granger brain. But then, I guess it was the Weasley in me that _made_ me hate him.

I guess there really is a fine line between love and hate, and they can get blurred.

_Wait_. Did I just think love? I did, didn't I? … I was in love with Scorpius Malfoy. I loved Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!!!!

His smirk, his grey glimmering eyes, his lopsided grace. . . the way he flipped his just-too-long hair out of his eyes.

I'm really screwed.

I stood up suddenly. Not the nicest in feelings when you realise, that actually you'd been living a lie – or telling yourself one for years.

It was not the best moment of my life, realising that I actually loved my worst enemy.

Not to mention that we're playing his team on Saturday for the Quidditch finals. . .

Not to mention he's my main competition when it comes to School marks . . .

Not to mention we share the same dormitory and are the Head students. _Together_. . .

Not to mention he's best friends with my favourite cousin, and that the majority of my family adore him . . . (Dad not so much, there is a God!)

Not to mention, that even after School's finished, I'll still see him all the time, whether it be working at the ministry together, or staying at Al's house or …

I couldn't think about that anymore. Why had I done _that_? You know when something bad happens to you, then you realise it was you that caused it, and it makes it a hundred times worse. Yeah. It was worse.

I had to deal with this. A walk sounded good. Suddenly, it was like my life had turned into some kind of melodramatic soap opera.

Before I knew it I was walking down to the lake with Caitlin, a bewildered expression on her face.

I breathed in and out heavily, as we sat under our favourite tree.

"What is it Rose?" she says, looking concerned.

I look from her eyes to the lake, then back to her eyes again. Feeling my own eyes go glassy like the lake.

"This reminds me of how we became friends," I say. Tears now running down my cheeks.

"Rose," she said, looking even more worried. "If this is about Malfoy I'll -"

"Actually, it is." I wipe my eyes, trying to put a brave face on. "I think we need new tactics, I failed."

"What?" she said, looking very confused.

"I never made him wish he wasn't born. I was never ready, I never pushed him out. I let him in. He affected me, and then when the time came, I pushed him away! I-its what I do, isn't it. I'm too weak. Couldn't handle it. And I couldn't even do what you told me to do in first year!" I say, once again bursting into tears.

"Rose," she said, grabbing me and pulling me in for a hug. "You didn't fail. You hated him! You made him think that you hated him, you made us all think you hated him! You made yourself think you hated him. You aren't weak. There's a reason why your Head Girl, and a reason why I'm friends with you. You're a good person. You're true to yourself, you're strong in your opinions, you're caring. You stick up for what you believe in, you're trustworthy, you're reliable, you're friendly, and you're Rose. You're Rose Weasley, my Best Friend. And you're going to get past this, we're going to get past this. We're going to fix this."

She understood it so well, and I hadn't even explained my feelings for him. She actually was the best friend ever.

I smile weakly. And she releases me from the hug.

"I'm just so glad to get that out!" I say, now feeling more cheerful.

"I'm glad you told me." She said, standing up and holding her hand out to me.

"So now I guess …" I say, wondering what I should do about my problem.

"… you should …" Caitlin says shrugging.

"Go back to hating him?" we both say at the same time, then burst out laughing.

Well, wasn't that what I loved about him, hating him? Oh it sure was.

We made our way back to the castle. Laughing about Caitlin's waffle obsession.

It was going to be alright, it really was. I had great friends, a great family. And despite the fact that Malfoy will never like me in that way, I'm pretty sure were back to our old ways. Which I can hardly complain about. After all, I do like a good Love hate relationship . . .

**A/N: Soo, I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be happier & back to the normal kind of … writing I guess (: hope you didn't hate it too much! But let me know!! But be nice please … haha. So incase you were wondering in four days they have the Quidditch final, then the week after that it's the Christmas holidays, and there having a Yule Ball, (Cliché I know- but you gotta love it), but I haven't really mentioned Rose and Scorpius helping to organise it, so that'll be coming up too! **

**Love, Potty x**

*


	12. A Game to remember

**Thanks For the reviews my awesome reviewers! Woohooo! :**

**LittleMissGiggles'94'****, ****Soccergirl0809****, ****Marciabarcia****, ****airstreamlover****, **jedziegranger

**Also, if anyones looking for a cool as Fic to read, you should try: 'Just another RoseScorp Romance' by my awesome friend CatrinaBoFi! Its pretty darn cool, and there's this amazing character called Bex, who's *coughs* based on me *coughs*. So check it out (: Now, onto the chapteeer!**

Weasley is full of surprises. And not the good kind of surprise either, the kind that make you feel uncertain, worried. . . But we were back to normal now, so I guess I can thank her for that.

Right now we were sitting in McGonagall's office, waiting. She was late for our meeting, which is typical, she's probally telling some student off. I hope it's a Weasley. Just to piss her off.

"What are you smirking at now Malfoy?"

I turn my head towards Weasley, frowning at her.

"None of your business," I say simply. Going back to staring aimlessly out the window.

"You reckon this is about the ball?" she says, sounding bored, and looking at her fingernails. Oh, the _ball_. I had completely forgot about that! Who was I going to take? Head Boy has to take somebody. Its an unspoken rule I'm sure . . . Great. She looks up at me. I should probally reply right about now. . .

"There's no need to make small talk Weasley, I don't need to or want to talk to you."

She merely shrugs and says, "Well that's what I think it's about."

"Good for you!" I hiss sarcastically. God she's such a pain in the ass! She starts drumming her fingers on McGonagall's desk. I swear it's just so she can get a reaction out of me.

Two minutes later and she's still drumming her fingers.

"Can you stop the bloody drumming?" I ask, incredulously, shaking my head at her. What a loser. And then I threw in a smirk.

"Can you stop the bloody smirking?"

"Touché Weasley," I say looking at my watch. How long was McGonagall going to take? I had Quidditch practise tonight. The game is tomorrow morning, surely McGonagall knows this!

"Honestly," she says, arching her head back and making a grumbling noise. Her hair flicking in all directions. She is so gorgeous. Uh, no you didn't just think that Scorpius! "How long is this going to take?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way Miss Weasley," said McGonagall, briskly entering the room, "perhaps, just Mr Malfoy would like to hear what I've got to say?"

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"That's quite enough Miss Weasley. I understand you have places to go, and I apologise for being late. Or rather, you should ask your brother to seeing as it was him who I had to tell off!"

Weasley groaned and looked at the ground. Haha! I was right, I smirk over at her and she glares in response. They don't call me good for nothing!

"Now, I presume you know why you're here?"

We both nodded and she smiled thinly.

"Right, well, you'll need to organise the music, the decorations, oh, and the theme –if we're having one."

I nod. Great as if I didn't have enough on my plate. But I shouldn't worry about it, not until the match is over at least.

"Well, I suggest you two leave now. Its two weeks away – as usual, last minute organisation." She frowned and began to speak again, "So I want you to be civil and work as a team. Perhaps you could start now?" She said, standing up and practically ushering us out.

Weasley thunders down the stairs and I follow, close behind. Taking in to account what McGonagall just said, I go to say something, but was of corse beaten to it, by the Weasel.

"So I think that we should-"

"Honestly woman! Could you stop forcing your opinion down my throat!"

"I'm entitled to my own opinion!" she says, still a few paces ahead of me. I take a big stride, catching up with her.

"Yes, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid."

She rolls her eyes. "Very witty. Come up with that yourself Malfoy?"

But I merely smirk, and turn around the corner, leaving her in the hallway.

"Where the hell are you going?" She shouts.

"Quidditch," I state obviously.

"You heard what McGonagall said!"

"Yes, Weasley. You can start to organise it. That way, we'll have to go with all your ideas, won't we?" I turn around, expecting her to go away.

"Prat." I hear her state, and can't help smirking slightly.

Oh yes, we were definitely back to normal.

* * *

"Okay guys, this is it." I hear myself say, sounding surprisingly confident. "We're gonna go out there and seriously smash that Gryffindor team! Not actually hurt them obviously-"

I began, remembering that the team was made up of my family, Caitlin and her friends.

"We know Al." said Scorp, shaking his head at me.

I smiled. I am screwed. Maybe I should actually try. . ._no Al_. Said a voice at the back of my head, _you promised yourself you would do it_. I nodded. Al? Al?

"AL?" Scorpius yelled at me, bringing me to my senses.

"I-w-what, yes?" I stutter in response. Good one, _captain._

He pointed towards the door. We were the last ones in the changing room.

Bloody Hell. I'd never been this nervous before.

I nod, and follow him out the door, squinting at the bright light.

This was going to be one hell of a game.

* * *

I walked forwards to shake Al's hand, smiling. And for the first time, I think ever, he looked nervous. Only managing a feeble smile in return. Shrugging I mounted my broom, getting my game face on.

"HERE COMES MR SLIDGE, THE CAPTAINS TAKE THEIR PLACES-AND HE OPENS THE BOX. OFF THEY GO!"

Andrew Jordan's voice echoed through my head, as I dove for the Quaffle. Beating out that loser Flint.

* * *

"BLOODY HELL!" I hear myself yell. And Weasley merely grins back gawkily. I haven't been able to get a bloody goal yet! Thank-God for our beaters, Sloane and Goyle, oh and our Keeper Vaisey. Otherwise they'd be winning by a lot more than 30 points.

Would Al just bloody catch the snitch already? God, this was one hell of a match.

I could barely keep up with the playing, and that's saying something! I gotta admit it though, Caitlin, Hugo and that Goldstein kid are pretty damn good.

Vaisey kicks the Quaffle my way, I dive and catch it, heading for the hoop.

And this time nobody was going to get in my way!

* * *

We're winning, obviously.

But I can't help but feel a little nervous. I mean, I've saved all the goals so far, but Malfoy's last attempt was close.

And now he's gone and caught the Quaffle again. Great.

I fly back and forth, attempting to block the goals. Concentrating immensely.

He swerves to the left but I think it's a trick, and stand my ground in the middle. I'm right, I smile as he dodges to the right, then just as he goes to release it, he lets go of the ball. And to my horror, it goes through the left hoop.

"SLYTHERIN SCORES! THEIR FIRST POINTS FOR THE MATCH, AND THAT'S ALL THANKS TO SCORPIUS MALFOY. WHO, I MUST SAY IS ONE HELL OF A CHASER, EVEN ROSE WEASLEY IS HAVING DIFFICULTY-"

I didn't get to see the twats face, as he flew off, but I knew what it would be like.

It would be a bloody smirk- that's what.

* * *

"AND SLYTHERIN SCORE AGAIN. I THINK IT'S FAIR TO SAY, THERES A LOT OF HATE IN THE AIR BETWEEN WEASLEY AND MALFOY AT THIS MOMENT, AS HE BRINGS THE SCORE TO 30-20."

"Come on guys!" I call, knowing that they can't hear me. I smile and wave the banner that Josh had made- he's quite good at drawing.

I smiled, watching my boyfriend whack a bludger at Flint. I don't know how I hadn't how realised how amazing he was before! But when you've always been friends, I guess you never see it.

I had been secretly crushing on Scorpius Malfoy actually, before Bailey had his accident/bloody McLaggen nearly killed him! Though, I guess it was good – otherwise I would've never known how Bailey felt about me … And how I felt about him.

But I really can't wait for this match to be over, and Gryffindor better win! I'm in the mood for an awesome party! But right now, it looks like we're kinda even.

Rose seems to be struggling a bit –not doing badly of course. But not as good as she normally is.

I think it's fair to say Scorpius is the only person who actually gets to her.

It's quite ironic actually. He's chaser, she's Seeker.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORE! 40-20 AND THERES STILL NO SIGN OF THE SNITCH"

I sigh. As much as I love Qudditch, it kinda sucks being the only one of your friends who doesn't play. It used to be way better when Josh and Bailey sat with me in the stands. But, I'm not complaining. It's pretty awesome seeing Bailey up in the sky. And he does make the uniform look good.

"-IT LOOKS AS THOUGH ALBUS POTTER'S SEEN THE SNITCH – "

I jump onto my seat. No, Albus can't catch the Snitch. Where's Lily?

"IT'S POTTER AGAINST POTTER –"

Andrew yells as I see a small red haired streak follow Albus's black one. I squint as they tear after each other- no idea who's in the lead.

Why didn't I bring my binoculars? Honestly!

My ears go numb from the cheering. Come on Lily. Show your brother what you're made of!

* * *

Before I know it, the moment is here.

I was looking around the Slytherin Goalpost, when I saw Al veer off into the opposite direction. There was no way I was going to be able to catch up to him.

I heard the Gryffindor crowd go crazy.

Caitlin is going to kill me. Rose is going to kill me, heck, even Hugo is going to kill me!

But then something weird happens. I think I'm gaining on Al, which makes no sense, considering our brooms are the same speed, and he was clearly ahead of me.

Taking advantage of my brother's mistake (naturally), I overtook him.

My hands grasped around the snitch before I knew it.

Oh my God.

I just caught the snitch! Before my brother! The legendary Al Potter- this was unheard of!

The crowd erupted. And before I knew it I was surrounded by the team, attempting to crush me in a hug.

And If I wasn't mistaken, Caitlin was crying she was so happy!

**Kaaay, well I hope you liked it(: and that it made sense. Coming next: The after-party, I migh even be able to update again tonight. You know the drill, Review! Ohh, and CatrinaBoFi I love you. Potty, x **


	13. Tonight's Gonna be a Good Night

****

Hello my dears (: a bonus update! And a song, to match the chapter name:

_I Gotta Feeling_

_That Tonight's Gonna be a Good Night._

_That Tonight's Gonna be a Good Night._

_That Tonight's Gonna be a Good, Good Night._

* * *

Everyone was quiet in the changing room.

I walked over to Al, an unfathomable expression on his face.

"Well, we tried mate." I say, thumping his back.

"Er-yeah I guess." He says unsurely. He nods to the other players as they head out.

He really wanted to win I guess. So did I obviously. But I was right, we tried our best, you can't expect more than that.

But, Gryffindor did play a bloody good game, even if Weasley couldn't save them all.

"At least we still have a party to go to!" I say trying to cheer him up. After all, he will be able to see the love of his flaming life.

He looks marginally happier.

"True," He says, stuffing his robes into a bag.

"Shall we go then?"

I nod as we head out the door.

God I hate Gryffindor parties.

* * *

WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!

Despite the fact that Git had got a few goals we had gone and thrashed them!

Now my only concern was that Malfoy himself would turn up to _our_ celebratory party, with some . . . tart or other. But as I say, that was my only worry.

Right now I was having a good time. Dancing with pretty much the whole team. Caitlin is so happy, is crazy! I think she already Owled her dad about us winning.

Tonight's gonna be a good night, I can tell.

And I don't even flinch when Malfoy walks in with Al.

I see Caitlin turn around, almost in slow motion.

I can't help but smile.

I told her all my feelings for Malfoy, and she finally dished the dirt on Al. I had known it was more than 'just a silly crush' as she had originally Put it. _Honestly_ she can't lie to me!

He grabs her hand, she looks back and smiles at me. She may be, possibly having the best day of her life.

Malfoy stands there awkwardly, looking at me.

He walks towards me.

What the hell?

* * *

This is, the best, ever, day of my life.

No jokes.

If I were in a movie, the epic inspirational happy song would be playing right now.

We beat Slytherin 190-20! The biggest thrashing since, I don't know when!

And there I was, having a good party, when Al entered the room.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He didn't look to upset, considering he'd just lost the cup.

Before I knew it, he was leading me away from the circle of our team dancing, to a corner of the room.

Without a word he took my waist, and pulled me in closer.

I gulped slightly as my arms wrapped around him, then I rested my head against his chest. Because it felt right. We swayed slowly to the music.

This wasn't friend dancing anymore.

One little movement had changed the atmosphere completely.

Tonight was going to be a good night, I could tell.

I smiled, and enjoyed the moment.

If only it could last forever.

* * *

I could do this, I knew I could.

But Scorp had to pretty much force me through the portrait. Which is pretty odd considering how much he normally _doesn't_ want to go to Gryffindor parties, and then there was the fact that we _lost _against them.

But once we got inside, I was thankful he had forced me.

Caitlin looked flipping gorgeous. She was wearing this lemony yellow coloured dress, that went in at her waist and then sorta poofed out a bit, and went to just above her knees. Okay, that was a crap description! But I've never seen anyone pull that colour off like she did. Everyone seemed more dressed up than usual, but she was easily the prettiest there.

She had her hair down, which she _never_ did. And the effect was amazing.

Suddenly feeling courageous, I ditched Scorp, and grabbed her hand. This was going to be a good night!

I pulled her in as we began to dance, unsure of how she would react. Then she leant against me, as we swayed to the music. Nobody in the room was smiling as big as I was.

The song ended, and she pulled away from me slightly, looking up into my eyes.

Come on Al, now is the part where you tell her.

I breathed heavily, about to talk, but she bet me to it.

"Hi." She says simply. Another song starts, as I smile.

"Hi."

"Guess what?"

"What?" I say, honestly. Trying not to get too lost in her blue eyes.

"Gryffindor have won two years in a row, which means," she said pausing, "That we have a winning streak."

I smiled back. Act now Al! Act now!

"Seems like it, doesn't it?" I say.

Were silent for a few moments, I see her eyes flick over to where I left Scorp, and were Rose was. But I couldn't afford to look over there. I had to tell her how I felt, and how I was proving myself to her.

"It was for you, you know,"

She turns back to me instantly.

"What was for me, Al?"

She looks kinda flushed. I take the plunge.

"I didn't catch the snitch." I pause watching her reaction, "For you."

"Wha-at?" She stutters out. Obviously realising how strong my feelings are for her.

"I let you win. Because I knew how much it meant to you. Because I think I really really like yo-"

"WHAT?" She yelled, pushing my hands off her waist and frowning. "ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, YOU DID NOT DO THAT!"

I nodd nervously, aware that the entire Gryffindor common room are staring at us.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" She roared at me.

Not the reaction I was hoping for.

"But Caitlin I-"

"YOU DID IT FOR ME? YOU LOST THE GAME FOR ME? YOU MADE ME THINK THAT MY TEAM HAD WON? WHEN REALLY YOU JUST WEREN'T TRYING?"

I went to grab her arm as she turned. Absolutely gobsmacked. What had I done…

She pushed my hand away.

"I LIKE YOU! I REALLY LIKE YOU!" I call out after her. She spins around, halfway across the room by this stage.

"SHOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT ONE THROUGH MORE THEN!"

She gives me one last look, before disappearing. I go to follow her, but am stopped by Scor, who's suddenly at my side.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I nod.

"Thanks mate, I'm so glad you're not angry otherwise I'd be-"

"Oh, don't you worry," he says, "I'm pissed off! But right now, you need my help. Let's get out of here."

I swallow.

Bloody Hell.

The Slytherin Team are going to kill me.

Bloody Hell.

The Gryffindor Team are going to kill me.

Bloody Hell.

I can feel everyone staring at me as we left.

Bloody Hell.

My life as I knew it was over.

Stupid _bloody_ book.

* * *

Thank God Al finally summoned some courage, (it's no wonder he's not in Gryffindor) and took Caitlin over into the corner.

Leaving me standing alone, watching none other than Rose Weasley dance with her fellow teammates. I wish she wasn't as … _Attractive._ And apparently there was some new kind of dress code, because all the girls were wearing semi-formal dresses. Luckily, I always dress well, so I fit in perfectly. Can't really say the same for Al though.

But there she was. Dressed in an all white mini-dress, looking beautiful. I guess I've forgiven her now. For, you know, ignoring me. We're back to normal now. So I can be as rude as I want. Yeah. That sounds convincing …

There I was, looking awkward in the middle of celebrating Gryffindors.

Thanks _Al_.

Rose stares at me momentarily. Wait, I mean, Weasley…

And for some reason I walk over to her.

Her expression says it all. She's thinking 'what the hell' I can tell.

Well, this is gonna be a good night, isn't it? Sarcasm, by the way.

"What do you want?" she says, her arms automatically crossing.

"Ouch, Weasley, I haven't even said anything yet."

"Exactly," she says. Thomas looks at us weirdly. I stare him down. He looks away. Prat. "I just wanted to stay ahead of any insult you were about to throw at me."

"Oh very clever Weasley," I say, holding my hands out as an invitation for us to dance.

She wrinkles her nose and looks at my hands.

"I'm trying to be civil." I say bluntly, as she reluctantly takes my hand and then the other one. Making sure we were as far away from each other as possible. We look like ruddy second years dancing or first dance, but I oblige, and decide to start a conversation.

"Who are you planning to take to the ball?" I ask casually. Interested in her lack of a love life.

"Why do you want to know Malfoy, planning on asking me?"

"No Weasley. Don't flatter yourself. I was just wondering who would want to go with _you_."

"I'll have you know I've had plenty of invitations!"

"Whatever Weasley!" I say, beginning to laugh, "The date hasn't even been announced yet, so how could anyone have asked you."

She frowns and stutters in response. Ha. I've got you now!

"I have an idea, Weasel."

"What is that Malfoy?" she asks haughtily, glancing over to Caitlin and Al. My eyes follow hers. _They_ seem to be getting along fine.

"I bet, that I can get a date before you."

"What kind of pathetic bet is that?" she asks, a smile playing at her lips. "You have to make it more interesting than that!" She pauses to think about it, and we stop our stupid little childhood dancing.

I can feel Thomas's glare. What a prick.

"I bet," she says, and I look away from Thomas and into her eyes. "That I can get a better looking, more successful, and more popular date then you can!"

I stare back at her surprised. Then wipe my hands on my shirt out of habit, what was I thinking dancing with her? Her eyes don't miss this action, but she merely looks amused. I honestly have no idea where or relationship is at. Are we still enemies? Or verging on friendship? Its hard to tell.

"Fine," I say, shaking her hand.

"You're gonna have to wipe your hand again now-" She begins to say, but is interrupted by somebody yelling.

"WHAT?" I hear Caitlin's voice yell.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, YOU DID NOT DO THAT!"

Oh God, what has Al done now? I thought he was just getting things right. I look to Weasley but she's watching them as well. In fact I'm pretty sure the whole room is staring. Good one Al.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" She roared at him. This can't be good. Al looked totally shocked and confused. I'd say that he wasn't expecting that reaction from Caitlin.

"But Caitlin I-" He stutters

"YOU DID IT FOR ME? YOU LOST THE GAME FOR ME? YOU MADE ME THINK THAT MY TEAM HAD WON? WHEN REALLY YOU JUST WEREN'T TRYING?"

WHAT? Al did what? We lost because he didn't try?

I stormed over to him, just as Caitlin pulled away.

"I LIKE YOU! I REALLY LIKE YOU!" He shouted out in front of everyone. How embarrassing.

I had to intervene.

"SHOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT ONE THROUGH MORE THEN!" she replies, stomping out of the room.

Al goes to follow her, but I stop him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I say.

He nods.

"Thanks mate, I'm so glad you're not angry otherwise I'd be-"

"Oh, don't you worry," I say, "I'm pissed off! But right now, you need my help. Let's get out of here."

Bloody right I'm pissed off.

We could have won the Qudditch cup in my last year! Do you have any idea how much I had wanted to win? And it would wipe the smile of Weasley's pretty little face.

I nodded at her as we left. She looked bewildered, yet furious at the same time.

Well, I'm just glad I'm not Al right now. I'm pretty sure he'll have a lot of haters.

**Annd that wraps up this chapter! Btw, forgot to say, in the last chapter, the last two p.o.v's are Josie and then Lily- I haven't done them before, so just checking you weren't confused (: Review me! Oh and the song is : "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas! CatrinaBoFi is my BFF!**

_**Potty Xx**_


	14. You've got to Give it Time

**Helllooo people! :) here is an update! I hope its not getting too complicated with all the changing p.o.v, I really don't like announcing it though, I'd rather make let you figure it oouut! And we all hate Al right now, don't we? Silly boy. He had good intentions! Sorry, I need to cut a rant short, onto the story! **

**Reviews, thanks too:**

Marciabarcia and LittleMissGiggles'94' annnd CatrinaBoFi

**:) **

**CatrinaBoFi, I still love you even when you don't update**

This is quite an odd situation right now. Correction: this _is_ a very odd situation.

I'm sitting on my favourite couch, having a civil conversation with Malfoy.

But that's not were the weirdness ends. . .We're agreeing on something. You know what that is? The fact that Al's a _prat._.

"What the hell was he thinking?" I question him. He should know, they spend every waking moment together!

"Oh, some rubbish he read in a book."

"What?" I ask, looking up into his grey eyes. He looked so good right now. "Al doesn't read!"

He looks at me quizzically. Before smirking slightly. Honestly, is that the only facial expression he knows how to pull?

"You know that?"

"Yeah," I say, confused at the question. He is my cousin you know Malfoy!

"Then why do you get him a book for his birthday every year?"

"I-uh, oh-"

He laughed at me.

"So what book was this then." I said, slightly annoyed at the way he was looking at me. What am I , a walking and talking joke?

"It was from your dad I'm pretty sure-"

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"My dad? Ron Weasley, gave Al a _book_?"

He nodded looking at me with a bewildered expression, as I continued to laugh.

"How do you come up with this stuff?" I ask him, finally recovering.

"It's true." He says, still frowning. "You are a Physco." He states.

I merely shrug. I have no idea what is up with us! It's like one moment we hate each other, then love (only on my side I'm sure) each other, but now its like, we're being friends? What!

"So, my dad," I muffle a snigger, "Gave Al a book?"

"I could've sworn I just told you that!" He said, shaking his head.

"So what was this book about then?"

"Oh. Some girl advice thing."

"What?" I ask, dad had given Al a book about _girls_? This was just getting worse!

"Yeah, bit stupid really. But technically it's his fault."

"Who? My Dad?"

"Yeah." He says simply, smirking as I sat up straighter.

"How dare you blame this on him!" I fire up automatically. I knew the civil conversation was drawing to a close. "My Dad didn't tell him to bloody well lose the Qudditch match of his life on purpose!"

"Well, it was in the book he gave Al!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure there was a whole section that said, 'lose Quidditch game on purpose'."

"Honestly Weasley. You're so pathetic!"

"How does that make me pathetic?" I say, standing up.

"I wasn't trying to personally attack your family! I was just telling you where Al got his stupid bird brain plan!" Also on his feet.

"Right then." I say, picking up the high heeled shoes Lily had made me wear to the party.

"Where're you going?" He asks stupidly.

"Bed, Malfoy. So I don't have to listen to you anymore!"

"Well don't sleep in too much _princess_, we have a Ball to plan."

I just pull a face, and head up the stairs. I'm so looking forward to working with Malfoy. _Not._

* * *

No-one would talk to me. I'm seriously considering going home for Christmas, until Rose comes and sits next to me at the Slytherin table. Ignoring everyone's questioning looks she asks me if I want to go for a walk to the lake. I nod in agreement and follow her, grabbing a few pieces of toast and avoiding Scorp's gaze.

"Thanks Rose." I say speaking for the first time as we sit down.

"It's-okay Al," she says though she sounds strangled. "This doesn't mean I've entirely forgiven you. It just means I know you had good intentions."

I nod.

"At least now she knows how you feel."

"Hmm," I say. How is this supposed to make me feel better?

"What I reckon you should do," begins Rose, suddenly sounding more like herself, "Is give Caitlin time. Give everyone time. You need to prove yourself."

She looks over at me. I nod.

"I'm pretty sure Malfoy's _almost_ forgiven you and in the mean time, it wouldn't help to study this holidays."

"I was going to go home-"

"You can't go home! Listen. I think Caitlin will be –uh okay with you by the Ball, and leaving and going home is only gonna make everyone think you're, well, a wimp!"

I laugh uncertainly.

"Uhm, okay?"

"And take a friend to the ball! You can't go by yourself!"

"Thanks for that Rose," I say rolling my eyes. I knew I had to go with someone! Dad had explained to me about his Yule Ball, sounded like a complete disaster to me! Rose stands up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" I ask. She's just going to leave me?

"I've got a ball to plan!" She turned to leave, but spun around quickly. "Don't worry Al, they can't all be mad at you forever."

"Thanks Rose." I said genuinely this time. She nods at me briefly before walking away.

Following her lead I stand up, take one last look out at the lake, before heading, begrudgingly to the library.

I really messed up this time, and I knew it.

Rose was dreaming when she said that Caitlin would be okay with me by the ball. We would never be the same again. Quidditch was the one thing that Caitlin didn't joke about … The one thing I _shouldn't_ have messed with.

What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

"Caitlin?"

I hear someone call to me through the layers of my covers and my curtains.

"Mmpf." I reply vaguely, pulling the covers off and squinting slightly.

"We're going down to the Hall now."

It was one of my room-mates. Mariah I think.

"Kaaay." I say through a yawn.

I do not want to go down to the Great Hall.

I do not want to risk seeing that complete idiot, Albus Potter.

I shake my head.

Well, I'm awake now. I pull the curtains open, and look around the dorm.

It's kinda weird now, you know? Cause Rose isn't here.

It's just me, Josie, Mariah and Lisa.

I shake my head slightly. I need to get past this.

I guess, I could just avoid him. Though that wouldn't work forever … Though, he's probally going home for the holidays, the gutless loser he is.

I really should be going downstairs. So I attempt to out some clothing on. I say _attempt_ because I'm truly struggling.

I think I'm cracking up. Going mental.

Sighing I leave my dorm.

So much for having a great year.

At least it's Christmas, right?

_And the ball … _Says a little voice in the back of my head.

I was planning on taking . . . well, you know who I'm talking about.

Who the hell am I going to take?

This just keeps getting better.

I nod to Hugo as I exit the Portrait.

Then sit down next to Josie, the boys were nowhere in sight, though, neither was Rose.

Before I could even talk to her we were interrupted by Mariah.

"So, who you girls taking to the ball?"

"Bailey." Said Josie simply. Well _duh_!

"Caitlin?" she asks me. I groan. All I want to do, is eat my breakfast, and moan to my best friend about how much of a tosser Albus Potter was. But no, I'm getting twenty questions about who I'm taking to the flaming Yule Ball.

"I'm not really sure. . ." I mumble out.

Josie flashes me an apologetic look.

"Well," she says, looking back at Lisa for support. She nodded at her, flashing a smile. "I was thinking, that maybe one of you should talk to Rose,"

Oh God, where was this going?

"And ask her if maybe we could take past students? To the ball with us I mean. She could ask McGonagall." She finished, matter of factly.

Not a bad idea. If past students were allowed I could easily ask one of Rose's many cousins. Perhaps Fred, or Louis? I smiled to myself. That would be good, we would just be going as friends of course and I'd be bound to have a laugh.

"That's a good idea Mariah." I say, her blue eyes twinkle at me as she smiles.

"In fact. I think I'll go find Rose now." I say, leaving the table, glad to have an excuse to go.

The thing was, that I had no idea where she would be.

* * *

"Weasley." I say as she finally graces me with her presence.

"You're sitting on my couch!" she says grumpily. A frown forming on her forehead.

"You don't own it Weasley." I say, stretching my legs out and putting my hands behind my head, so that I was taking up the entire couch.

She sat opposite me grumpily, crossing both her arms and legs.

I smirked back at her.

"So?" she asks me expectantly.

"So what?" I say back. This is why I loved to torment her.

"Have you got anything organised about the ball?"

I gesture to the coffee table in front of me, which is covered in-

"My plans?" she asks, looking at me like I'm, well I don't know. . . delusional.

I nod. And she leans forward, picking up the closest piece of parchment to her.

"So, themes," she begins.

"Found a Ball partner yet?" I interrupt. She looks up from her notes looking agitated.

"Listen Malfoy, we need to decide on the theme! Everyone's count-"

"You're only saying that because you don't have one yet."

"What? Malfoy! Honestly, you're so fixated on getting a date for a Ball we haven't organised yet-"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything!" Said Caitlin, sounding aggravated. I guess we know who's fault that was.

"Caitlin!" said Weasley, standing up and giving her friend a hug. Honestly, it was as if they hadn't seen each other in a year, as opposed to a day.

"How're you doing?" Weasley asks Caitlin, "Al was way out of line-" She begins.

"Yes we all know Al was a tosser." I say rolling my eyes.

"What?" I hear Caitlin say. Both she and Weasley were glaring at me. Um . . . maybe I shouldn't have interrupted their conversation?

"I don't need your input, Malfoy!" Caitlin spits at me.

Now that was a surprise. And I think my face shows it.

"For all I know, it was your stupid bleeding idea!"

"I-uh," I stutter back in response.

Weasley shakes her head at me.

"So Caitlin, why are you here?" Weasley asks. Caitlin doesn't accuse her of being rude. What is this?

"Well," she says plonking herself down on a chair. Inviting herself to mine and Weasley's meeting. _My_ meeting!

"I was wondering if – at the Ball, we could bring older, past students."

Weasley frowned slightly. So she didn't like the idea?

"That's a great idea Caitlin!" I say.

She beams back at me. I guess I've redeemed myself in her books …

"Well, I don't see why you'd _want_ to!"

"Honestly Weasley, it would make the Ball a hell of a lot more fun. Why do you have to be such a dampener on everything?"

"Well … I guess …" she said, receiving an encouraging smile from Caitlin.

"Right then." I said, "Shall we do this organising thing you've been ranting about then?" I say looking up from a piece of parchment I had grabbed from the table.

Weasley and Caitlin were standing up, clearly heading for the door.

"Where're you going?" I ask.

"Quidditch." She said, as if it was obvious. So she's gonna go with Caitlin, and fly about while I'm here doing all the bloody work?

"But what about the organising?" I ask, frowning.

"I guess we'll have to go with all your ideas, won't we Malfoy?" She chuckles slightly, and if I'm not mistaken, smirks at me before leaving the room with Caitlin.

Was I wrong in finding that attractive?

I smile, feeling slightly punch drunk.

Before remembering the bloody big load of work in front of me.

Sometimes, I hated Rose Weasley.

**So that's the end of that chapter! I really hope that if you read this, that you'll review! Because I'm feeling a tad sad ): **

**Annnd, I just wanted to say, that Rose is still mad at Al, but she did a Hermione (think Goblet of Fire, when she's the only one who believes harry and blah de blah and Ron's angry with him) So yeah, that's what it reminded me of.**

**I know it was kinda uneventful, but don't worry, it is going somewhere (: **

**Pleeease Review(:**

**Ohh, and tell me what you think the theme of the Ball should be (: **

**Xox Potty.**


	15. Who to take? You stole my Date!

**H e l l o m y s w e e t r e a d e r s ( : Here's the next Chapter! Enjoy, and review! I'm really sorry for the late update! I think this is the longest gap there's been between chapters :0 , so once again sorry. Longest chapter so far though!**

**A Big thanks all round too:**

**Soccergirl0809**** – you are rad (: and your reviews make me laugh! , **

**grangerevansweasley**** – thanks for joining the review crew, **

**Marciabarcia**** – for being so dedicated! You are sooo amazing! And thanks for your ideas! You'll see where I use them(: **

**LittleMissGiggles'94**' **– your enthusiasm inspires me! Yay! **

**airstreamlover**** – You are actually too cool! Thanks for your reviews:D **

**yellowsea25**** – Who is also a new reviewer, but not any less awesome, **

**And last, but not least, my best friend: ****CatrinaBoFi**** – you **_**legendary**_** substance.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes! And once again for the lateness, stupid flipping NCEA! If anyones from NZ they'll know what I'm talking about! ****Harry Potter. Hmm yeah. Wasn't written by a 17 year old girl from NZ on a laptop called Lenny . . .**

* * *

"Well that's easy," said Dane Zabini, stretching out on the emerald green couch. "From Hufflepuff, I'd say, that fifth year-"

"I'm only interested in seventh years." I say interrupting Dane.

"Picky, aren't we?" he replies, sounding amused. Typical Slytherin bloke. "Well, then. Seventh year Hufflepuffs: Liane Deluzza-"

"Taken." I say flatly.

"We'll I'd say she's Hufflepuffs finest. Oh but there is that Macmillan girl. . . She's not bad . . . " He says trailing off dreamily.

"So, no possible candidates from Hufflepuff then?" I say, interrupting his daydream.

"Sorry I was just imagining-"

"Yes. I know what you were imagining Blake. And quite honestly, I'd rather you didn't share."

With that he sat up abruptly. Starting to frown.

"What is with you lately Scor? Being Head Boy has turned you into a right prat! I remember the good old days, when we would openly talk about-"

"Can we just get back to the girls?" I ask. Feeling irritated with Dane. He's a good guy really, and a good laugh to, just a right well I guess as Weasley would put it, _Malfoy. _Wait, did I just use my own name is an insult? What the hell is wrong with me?

"Okay." He says, begrudgingly. But I see him grin blatantly. He loves every bloody minute of this conversation. "Well, there's Gryffindor," he pauses, his smile widening, "of course, there's an excellent selection in that house. Too bad we're supposed to hate them . . ." Once again he zones out.

"Zabini!" I say, honestly he was useless.

"Right, well. I'd have to say, Caitlin Wood," I smirked, I'm sure Al would love to hear that – not that he has any remote chance with Caitlin. At all. "And Finnegan,"

"Her name is Josie." I say without thinking.

He looks up at me, raising his eyebrows.

"What is wrong with you Malfoy? Spent a couple of months sharing the same Common Room with Weasley, and you've turned into a _pansy_."

"Just keep going." I say, shaking my head.

"Well then there's Weasley, obviously, but that's a no go zone. Well for you anyway."

I made a sudden movement, towards him, but managed to disguise it by scratching my head. This went unnoticed by Zabini.

"But seriously Scorpius, when was the last time you had a decent snog?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask. Realising that I do in fact sound like a bloody pansy.

"Well, if you want to go to the ball with somebody like, say, Juanita for instance."

Juanita was great, super popular, super hot . . .

"Are you listening Malfoy?"

I nod.

"As I was saying, if you are lacking in experience-"

"You know I'm not lacking in experience Zabini!"

"Right, sorry, let me rephrase that. If you've been out of the game for as long as you have-"

"What?" I say, smirking slightly. "Sounds like some middle aged dating game show!"

"You know what I mean." He said, sounding bored. "If you haven't had any action, then there's no way a girls going to say yes to you."

What was he talking about? Any girl would say yes to me! In fact, I think the only girl who's ever suggested that she did not find me attractive, would be Weasley. How ironic.

"Honestly Zabini. I don't know why you think I haven't 'had action' as you put it."

"It's obvious," he drawls. And I can kind of see why Weasley finds me infuriating. Okay, what the hell?

"For your information, I have snogged somebody _recently_."

"Dreams don't count Malfoy." Said Zabini easily.

"Obviously," I say rolling my eyes, "I'm talking about a real girl!"

He raised his eyebrows. The bloody idiot! Does he know who he's talking to? I'm Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. Why is it so hard for him to believe I, well I have a _life_.

"Whatever." He says arrogantly, looking at his fingernails – apparently bored. Then he sat up once again frowning. "So who are you gonna take then? I seriously suggest Juanita, if your trying to win this ridiculous bet with Weasel"

I scowled slightly, "But she has to be nice as well . . . Juanita's hot, but I've heard she can be a bit of a cow."

"Why does she have to be nice? That doesn't sound like the conditions you described to me!"

"I-I dunno," I say shrugging. "It would be a bonus to have someone I can actually talk to."

"I see." He said, sounding very uncertain. Insert awkward silence . . . "What about Tamlyn?"

"Tamlyn Robertson?" I ask.

"Do you know anyone else called Tamlyn?"

"No." I say stupidly before smiling. Tamlyn was the perfect date. Pretty, popular, smart and nice. Yeah, that was what Weasley would consider popular. Someone who was nice.

I stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dane asked frowning.

"To ask her!" I state obviously. Rolling my eyes and casually strolling out of the common room, winking at a fifth year who blushed furiously. What was Dane talking about? I still got it!

"Very good Miss Weasley!"

I nodded to my professor before turning back to Caitlin.

"Hey!" she says smiling, "Why don't you take someone from last year?"

"Yeah," I say, tilting my head considering it. "As long as they were _popular_" And not a member of my family obviously . . .

"Rose!" she nudged me in the ribs. Honestly the girl was going to burst with excitement!

"Why don't you just take my brother?"

"Jared?" I say.

"He was really popular remember? He had his own following and everythin-"

"Yeah," I say uncertainly, "But that's like a _differen_t type of popular."

"What do you mean?" She said sounding kinda offended.

"I mean he's not the usual Qudditch playing-"

"Heart-breaking loser?" She suggests, hiding a smile.

"Yeah," I nod. "As much as I love Jared – and I gotta admit he's cute," I say despite her nose wrinkling, "The whole guitar playing heart-throb thing . . . Not really my thing." I say, dismissively.

"Okay then," she says grinning mischievously – I don't like this! "What is your thing then Rose?"

"Well, what I meant was, I need to take someone who's Quidditch popular to the ball!"

"_Quidditch popular_?" She said giggling.

"Yeah," I say nodding. "He has to be hot, popular and a Quidditch player."

"Hmmm," said Caitlin, once again grinning suspiciously, "So he doesn't have to be a nice person?"

"Not particularly." I say without thinking before looking up to see her laughing.

"You're not basing this 'ball date' on anyone in particular, are you Rose?"

"No." I say – but not convincingly.

"Right," she nods. Clearly not buying my answer.

I can't help it if Malfoy views popular different to me! If I want to win, I have to go with someone _he_ thinks is popular, someone _he_ looked up to.

And there was only one answer. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before.

Tom Davies.

Ex-Ravenclaw Quidditch captain – Seventh Year last year. I think he was perhaps the only person who got more girls than Malfoy. He was legendary.

Well, it was worth a shot.

Plus side is, he's is extremely good-looking and rich and popular and . . .Did I mention good looking?

I heard her before I saw her. Why did she have to hang around with so many giggling girls? This was only going to make my job a hundred times harder . . .

I peered around the corner, and there she was. Wearing a pink beanie over her wavy brown hair. She was so pretty.

I turned back around the corner taking a deep breath.

_Come on mate, you can do this._

Deciding it was time to make my presence known I forced myself around the corner, coming face to face with the girl I was looking for.

"Hugo!" She said surprised. But also, I noted – happily.

I bent down to pick up her book that had fallen onto the ground, it was old and leather bound . . . Like a diary.

She smiled at me as I handed it over.

"Thanks." She nodded, playing with her bag strap awkwardly.

"So I'll just-" She began pointing to her friends on the other side of the room.

"Doyouwannagoballwime?" I say, in one breath. Stupidly.

"Um, didn't hear that sorry," she says, effortlessly cute.

"Sorry," I say scratching the back of my head nervously, speak now Hugo, speak now . . .

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me? I mean – if you want . . ." I add nervously, seeing her smile fade.

"I'm so sorry Hugo," she says, pulling her diary closer to her chest, "But I already said yes to someone else, just now."

"Oh," I say awkwardly, looking at my feet. I knew I should have asked her sooner!

"So I'll be," she pointed at her friends once again, "going now?"

"Yeah, okay," I say distractedly. Before attempting to walk away, and nearly bashing into her again. We exchanged an awkward smile and she turned to walk away.

Before I could help myself I called after her.

"Alice!"

"Yeah?" She said, turning around and beaming at me, bizarrely.

"Who are you going with?"

Once again her face fell.

My heart sunk, this can't be good.

"Al," she looked sincerely sorry, "Al Potter."

And I just nod and manage a weak smile before heading up to my dormitories.

'Al, Al Potter', her words rang in my head. Of course as soon as she'd said Al, I'd known who she was talking about.

And I was just beginning to forgive Al for the whole Quidditch thing . . . But how could he not have know? Uncle George and Uncle Charlie always give me a hard time about it!

_How could he not know?_

I heard a knock on the door.

"Hugo?" I hear a girls voice call, I ruled out any family member, but the voice sounded familiar.

"Let me in!" She protested.

"No." I mumble back.

"Look," she said kindly, "I just saw you storm up these stairs looking really upset, and since I'm Rose's best friend, and your second sister, you should let me in. I know I can be a real prat sometimes-"

Knowing she was just going to continue ranting at me I opened the door.

"Hi Caitlin." I mumble, as she invites herself in.

"Now," she begins, patting a spot on the bed, "tell me exactly what happened."

"I just asked Alice to the ball with me."

"Awh," she said thumping my arm, "about time you did something about it Hughy!"

I just roll my eyes at her. Yes she was like my sister. My annoying sister . . . And Quidditch captain . . .

"Yeah," I say, "But she's going with someone else."

"Seriously?" She asks looking surprised.

No I just made it up. Obviously . . .

But I just nod.

"Oh. Well I bet he's a tosser whoever it was." She sighs, and pats my arm again. "What's his name? I'll go beat him up!"

With that I couldn't help but grin.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." She repeats confidently, and then looks at me expectantly.

"Al." I say.

I still can't believe he did it!

"What?" she says, still smiling.

"Al Potter, you know my cous-"

"Yes I bloody know who he is!" She said angrily, standing up. "He's done what? I'll kill him I really will-"

She began to head towards the door.

"Wait." I say, in spite of myself.

She turns around and crosses her arms, waiting for a response.

"Don't get mad at him. I'm sure e didn't mean to ask her-"

She cut me off, putting her hand up.

"Okay, okay I won't"

"Good." I say nodding, even though I actually wanted to punch Al . . .

"Your really something Hugo. If someone had done that to me I would have-"

"I know, Caitlin," I say, "I'm sure you would have!"

"Right." She nods and once again heads to leave.

"Caitlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She smiles in return and leaves.

So maybe she's not as annoying as my actual sister. And a hell of a lot less annoying than my cousin.

**And that's the end of that chapter(: more is coming, once again so sorry! I hate it when people don't update, and I've gone and not updated myself . . . But, if I get some more reviews, I might ditch the homework and update more! Yes? Yes. So update.**

**P.S Next chapter will probally be the ball(: woootiness.**

**aannd lame chapter name, I know, But you still love me right?**

**X Potty.**


	16. Suprises All Round

**Hello Hello Hello(: New Chapter * YAY * But your going to kill me . . . Because this isn't the ball chapter! I know . . . But it needed more stuff before hand, if you get what I mean? I hope so. And hopefully this will just make you get more and more excited for the Ball, which will have to be in two chapters! (: Flip! This is turning into the longest story ever! And the funny thing is it was gonna be a oneshot . . . then a threeshot . . . Which then turned into the plan for ten chapters . . . and now that we're on Chapter sixteen I'm a-thinking it will be quite long! So once again, sorry about the ball! And the late update, but MY COMPUTER CRASHED! And I cried, for ages . . . But now its okay (: so you should forgive me.! **

**Reviewers are Legends, who make me smile.**

**I actually wish I could meet my readers/reviewers! I know that sounds kinda stalkerish, but I think we'd be friends (: **

**Love Love Love, Potty **

**PS If your getting confused at the changing of POV's at the bottom I will say the order of POV's it is, kay? But for the rest of you who want to guess, it's just as usual (:**

**PPS I really don't understand, somethings up with fanfic, and it means there isn't like separation between my POV's so sorry if that isn't clear / hasn't been clear the whole time.**

**PPPS Longest authors note yet? I think soo . . . STORY TIME **

**I TRIED TO FIX THE POV's I'M SO ANNOYED AT FANFIC, I ALWAYS PUT ASTERISKS IN!**

* * *

DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE

_Scorpius._

"Sure." She said, shrugging her shoulders casually. Anyone would think I'd just asked her how the Cannon's were doing in the league (pathetically-by the way). Then she smiled at me, and nodded politely.

"I'll see you in Transfiguration then?" I ask her, grinning back.

"Sure will." She said before turning around and leaving me standing there, looking like a loser – that's for sure.

But I didn't care, I was heading to the Heads Common Room at an alarming pace, nearly knocking a first year over – and apologising, come on, you gotta give me some credit for _that_.

Finally I was approaching the portrait, smirking already as I said the password, Weasley was going to be so gutted! I couldn't wait to see her face, and was slightly disappointed when I saw two heads turn around in surprise at my entrance.

Weasley opened her mouth to speak, and so I tried to beat her to it.

Unsuccessfully.

_Rose_

"Oi, Josie!" I call at my friend, who is a tad busy kissing her boyfriend, at the breakfast table. Classy, really classy.

She looks up at me, all gooey eyed, and says goodbye to her lovely boyfriend, also known as Bailey, previously one of my guy mates. Note the previously. Well, I mean not that we're not friends, it's just that this whole gooey love thing doesn't suit him. . . And I think its getting to Josh a bit. Who is, by the way, going with Mariah to the ball! Super cute if you ask me. But anyway, if whatever weird mushy disease going on between Bailey and Josie is love, reciprocated love, then I'd much rather have requited love.

"You coming?" I ask, as she really takes her time leaving the table.

Seriously, can you just _stop_. If me and Malfoy ever ended up like that . . . Which is obviously not going to happen, but if it did . . .

"Rose?" Came Josie's slightly irritated voice. She was tapping her foot and looking at me expectantly.

I look at her blankly, (well she has just interrupted my Malfoy daydream . . .)

"Owlery?" she asks pointing to the hallway, "You, me? Talking and walking?"

"Ha ha, very funny." I say as I follow her down the hall, and up too many stairs to the owlery.

"So are we still having the after ball thing in your Common Room?" She asks slightly out of breath. We were nearly at the top of the winding staircase.

"Yeah, well, I haven't told Malfoy yet."

She laughed.

"You still hate each other then?"

I nodded, "I hope he replied." I say, changing the subject from Malformation. My voice sounded kind of worried, and Josie seemed to pick up on this.

"We've been through this before – with Caitlin, he'd be a nutcase to say no."

I smiled weakly.

Caitlin was still in bed no doubt, honestly, she was just as bad as the boys.

"What kind of an owl did you send?" She asks me.

"Just one of the School ones."

"But it didn't come at breakfast?"

"No, I just came here to look at the view." I say rolling my eyes.

Josie frowned slightly.

"Why would you . . . Oh! Right. You're so funny Rose!"

"Thanks." I say grimacing slightly, sometimes Josie could be a little . . . Well, you get the idea.

I guess Tom didn't want to go with me . . .

"Hey Rose!" Josie called to me from the window.

"Mmm?" I say, standing next to her.

She points to the distance.

I smile.

"I think that's your Owl!"

"I think you might be right!" I say, excited and nervous at the same time.

Please, please, please say yes.

_Caitlin_

"Morning Josh, Morning Mariah."

"Mpfing." Said Josh through his toast.

"Hey Caitlin!" Said Mariah cheerfully. What is wrong with that girl? Does she know what time it is?

"Where's Rose? And Josie?" I ask scanning the table. Bailey wasn't there either, so that means they're probally off somewhere snogging . . . Bleh.

"Owlery." Said Mariah, frowning at Josh's eating habits. And she was taking him to the ball? Poor child.

"Right" I say grabbing some toast on the go. "See you later."

"Bye!" She says, ducking as Josh sprays her with crumbs at his muffled farewell. My friends. . . Nutters.

I start to climb up the stairs, heading for Rose's common room, she'd probally be there by now.

Oh crap, what's the password? Yep, that's right, I'm standing outside the portrait looking real cool, and not knowing the password. I'll have to learn it by tomorrow, we're having the after ball in the common room, and it's gonna be great. Maybe I should just knock on the portrait? If there in there won't they come out? And I'm getting kinda sick of the weird looks from random third years.

Just as I'm about to knock I hear Rose's voice.

"That's okay Josie – you go, its fine!"

Then I see Josie walking off with Bailey. *Throws up in bucket* . . . But not actually-cuz that's gross.

"Caitlin!" She says practically skipping towards me, what was everyone on? I needed to get some.

Then I saw what was in her hand, the letter!

"He said yes!" She said, crushing me in a hug.

"That's great!" I say – well I was sure he was going to, but Rose had her doubts. Which is just plain silly!

"Right." She says releasing me.

"We gonna go in anytime soon?"

"Oh yeah!" she says, slightly out of it. Well Davies is mega hot . . .

"Wingarduim Leviosa"

"Gotta remember that!" I say, and plonk myself down on the couch.

"So, you got everything sorted for tomorrow-" I begin to say, but am cut off by somebody making an entrance.

Scorpius most likely. I turn around, to see I'm correct. Rose jumps to her feet immediately.

"I found a date before you!"

She says the same time as he says:

"Bet you to it Weasel!"

"What?" They then both say at the same time. I settle back into the couch further, this is going to be seriously amusing.

_Rose_

"Who would go with you?" Malfoy sneers at me as I cross my arms and frown.

"Could ask you the same thing? How did she acquire such brain damage?" I say – and hear Caitlin laugh from the couch. I kinda forgot she was still here . . .

"Well, who's gonna win this then?" He says ignoring my comment.

"Isn't it obvious Malfoy? Or did you forget half of the bet? The better looking, more popular date!"

He pulls a face and shakes his head. "So who is this loser then?"

I smile evilly. "Tom Davies."

Malfoy's jaw drops slightly – before he tries to cover it up. Yes, that's right Malfoy, the one male you look up to is going to the ball with me.

"Whatever Weasley. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Fine." I say easily – shrugging.

"Fine!" He repeats, fuming. I think I'm winning . . .

"Who're you going with?" pipes up Caitlin from the couch.

Malfoy looks at her for a second like she's mental, before realising the question is addressed to him.

"Tamlyn," he says to Caitlin civilly, "Tamlyn Robertson." And I can tell the rest of that sentence was addressed at me because of the tone he used.

"Nice Malfoy, real nice." I say, before storming out of the room, Caitlin a few steps behind me.

I'm not quite sure why that upset me so much. I guess I just wasn't expecting him to take someone I actually considered nice . . .

_Scorpius_

After discovering someone would actually want to take Weasley to the ball – Davies the absolute dickhead of all people, and Weasley storming out when she realised that she was/is losing! We have to get the Hall and stuff ready for everyone. And naturally we've left it to the last moment, but, at least we've got the prefects to help us out.

Though, I suppose it's typical that out of all the jobs I could be doing, with anybody, I end up putting up signs in the hallway, with the Weasel herself. And right now she's up the top of a ladder, which I could so easily let go of causing her to fall and she seems to be forgetting that fact – judging by the way she's yelling at me.

"I just don't get why you made _this_ the theme! Why not . . . Twilight in Tokyo or something?" She sounded really angry . . . As usual.

"Who would go to a 'Twilight in Tokyo' themed Ball? Honestly Weasley, you are such a-"

"I'm not the one who named the Ball after their fellow Head Student!"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, sighing. Yeah, I'm sick of the fighting, but that's what our relationships come to – once again. I look up to see her frowning, yet still looking beautiful, and she's holding a sign p at me.

"A Kiss from a Rose." She says, pointing at the sign and nearly losing her balance.

"I don't see what your point is Weasley."

"A Kiss from a _Rose_ , Malfoy."

I look at her blankly.

"Rose? As in my first _name_?"

"Oh! You think I named the Ball after _you_?" I smirk at her, and her rage seems to grow, she lets go of the ladder, and I steady it with my hands. "Ha! keep dreaming Weasley. I never call you _Rose_, and no-one would want to go to a Ball called 'Winter with Weasley' or something!" I snort – with class though obviously.

"Very clever Malfoy – but I know you couldn't possibly forget-"

But I never found out what I couldn't forget because at that moment Weasley gestured so violently that she fell off the ladder, screaming. . .Straight into my arms.

And I can't say I didn't like it.

_Rose_

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I felt myself slip off the ladder, shutting my eyes instantly and bracing myself for the fall.

"Ompf!" was the noise that escaped my mouth as I landed on something soft.

"Er, Weasley?" I opened my eyes to come face to face with Scorpi-er I mean Malfoy. He truly was something . . . I smiled weakly.

"Speechless for once." He smirked at me. Something about being this close in proximity to him made me think he wasn't that bad. I noted the fact that he hadn't dropped me, and didn't seem repulsed.

"OI!"

Malfoy quickly let go of me, the noise bringing him to his senses I guess – though thankfully I landed on my feet, feeling a bit giddy I looked up to see what the commotion was.

"What the hell is this?"

"James?" I ask, squinting to check it really was him. But he ignored me and headed straight for Malfoy.

"Now if this is one of your games Malfoy-"

"Cut it out James! Scor was just saving the day," Said Fred, winking at me and pulling James away from Malfoy.

"Fred!" I say hugging him – obviously here for Caitlin, "James?" I say, once again questioning the fact that my messy haired cousin was at Hogwarts once again.

Malfoy takes this opportunity to continue decorating the hallway, as I interrogate my cousins.

"In the flesh!" James says in an almost Malfoy like tone – which I _don't_ like, as he gestures to himself.

I roll my eyes. Time for a new tactic.

"What's he doing here Fred?"

"Oh, didn't you hear?" He says mischievously.

"No." I say, looking between them, slightly bewildered.

"This is Lisa's current boyfriend." Said Fred gesturing proudly to James.

"What?" I say, my mouth dropping open. "Lisa – as in my ex-dorm mate?"

"Yup." Said James smiling, "The very same."

"Didn't see that one coming." I say thinking about it. So that's why Lisa and Mariah said older students should be allowed!

"Right, well . . ." Fred began rather awkwardly, "How can we help?"

"You lot, can do the balloons."

"Great!" Says James, and their mouths both split into identical evil grins. Should I be worried? I think so.

_Scorpius_

I was really tired, but definitely looking forward to tomorrow night. The Hall looks really good – and yes, I realise I sound very much like a little excited girl.

I was sitting on Weasley's couch – ignoring and annoying her at the same time, when I heard a knock. Yes, a knock on the portrait, I looked at Weasley questioningly, but she seemed bewildered.

"Well, go and get it then!" She said.

I sighed and stood up, opening the door to see none other than Fred Weasley and James Potter – my favourite people *coughs* in the doorway. For some reason Fred's always been nicer to me than James, despite me being James' little brothers best friend.

"Surprise!" Said Fred, and James pushed past me to get in.

"It's for you." I say flatly, as Weasley's cousins went to talk to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked them, as I returned to my seat on her couch. Ha.

"Keeping an eye on you two," said James in a joking way – suddenly deciding to be friendly to me. I flicked a smirk Weasley's way.

"Right," Said Weasley rolling her eyes, "what are you _actually_ doing here?"

"Well you can hardly expect us to spend the night in the Slytherin dorms with Al!" Said Fred looking scandalized, "No offence mate." He said turning to me.

"None taken." I say dully.

"So what," Weasley began to say, "Your staying here?"

"Yup." They say at the same time. You would think they were the twins in the family.

"But, you, can't you find somewhere else?" She asked sounding exasperated and looking at me for help. "I'm sure Malfoy doesn't want you two to stay here!"

"Whadya reckon Scorp?" Fred says looking hopeful.

"I don't mind really."

"Cheers mate!" Said James smiling, and sitting opposite me in the chair that Weasley had previously been sitting in. I saw her fingers twitch.

"I always knew you were cool Scor." said Fred, sitting in the other chair.

Weasley frowned.

"So, tell us what we've been missing!" Said Fred, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Are we talking girls? Or just general happenings?" I ask.

"The lot!" Said James.

"I'm going to bed if anyone cares!" Weasley shouts, storming out of the room.

"Ah, gotta get that beauty sleep eh Rosie-kins?" called James. She poked her tongue out and began to climb the stairs.

"She'll be in there all year if that's the case!" I say without thinking. I mean its fine to criticise Weasley in front of Al, but maybe I shouldn't have in front of her other cousins?

"Classic!" Said James, roaring with laughter, as Fred sputtered and fell off his chair.

Really people, it wasn't _that_ funny. Weasley sent me the evils from the staircase, and I winked back – which only made James and Fred laugh harder. I grinned. Instantly I had become a hero, and it was all due my Weasley insults. This was going to be fun.

**So Hiiiii (: hope your not too confused. Order is as follows.**

Scorpius

Rose

Caitlin

Rose

Scorpius

Rose

Scorpius

**Hope you liked it (: Review! And I'm sorry, once again.**


	17. From 6:45pm Till 9:45pm

**Longest Chapter I've ever written! Sorry it took sooo long! And I just had my own ball on Saturday, it was awesomely fun, but was lacking the romance equation, which thankfully this is NOT lacking (; **

**This is part one, haha, yeeap, the ball is that big I had to split it. Hopefully the other half will be up soon!**

**Thanks for the reviews! And just so you know I'm super angus at Fan-flipping-Fiction! I had to go back and add lines and stuff in all my previous chapters, because it deleted my '*' inbetween POV's. Gah! So once again – sorry for the confusion.**

**I still hope you like it though . . . X Potty**

**CatrinaBoFi is the man. And so are these guys: ****Marciabarcia****, ****Tishica****, ****MaryandMerlin****, ****Chocolatelover68****, ****LittleMissGiggles'94'****, ****LadyGaGaFan** **annnd ****TCullen96****. Xox :)**

CHRISTMAS EVE.

_Josie - 6:45pm_

Everyone looks so good I mean, seriously, amazing. And we're all going to like make our grand entrance – Rose's real cool idea of course, all the girls enter – walk down the grand staircase, and into our dates arms. And if you're dateless, well . . . I guess it's a bit lame.

"Nervous?" Rose asks me, as she attempts to fix the bit of hair that's escaped her up-do. I spent ages trying to tame her hair. I mean not that her curls aren't nice or anything, but I don't think she even bothers with brushing it! So unlike me.

"Nah." I say, grabbing some hairspray to help her. Why would I be nervous? I'm the only one in my friend group who's actually going with someone I like! And am dating! I mean Caitlin and Fred are like cousins, and everyone knows she actually likes Al. I don't see what the big deal is really, I mean its just a sport guys! And then as for Rose, she like, never likes anyone, and is having major wars with Scorpius Malfoy. Personally I wouldn't mind sharing a dormitory with him . . . But I'm a taken girl.

"Are you sure this looks alright?" asks Caitlin, attempting to pull up her bright purple halter dress – with gold detailing. Its floor length, super gorgeous and kind of Grecian goddess styled.

"Yes Caitlin," says Rose, rolling her eyes. Caitlin just isn't used to dressing up – or wearing make-up.

I finish Rose's hair, and she looks at herself in the mirror. She's wearing a strapless Champagne coloured dress that went in at the waist and flowed down to the ground. She smiles.

"Tom will love it." I say reassuringly. Her face looks blank for a second, and she frowns for some reason.

"You know, your date?" I say. Well obviously!

"Oh, right!" she says, as it finally dawns on her. And they say I'm the ditzy one? Seriously people. . .

"That green really suits you Josie." says Caitlin from the door. I make a few last finishing touches to my sideways ponytail.

I'm wearing Emerald green (yeah, Slytherin colours – like I care), and my dress was simple, but elegant- with two thin straps covered in diamantes, and a low back. I love it! And I'm sure Bailey will as well.

"We have to go now guys!" says Mariah, who is in a silvery grey.

We smile at each other before exiting the dormitory. It's gonna be so exciting!

_Josh - 7:00pm_

I'm just standing here at the bottom of the stairs like all the other guys – waiting for our dates to come down. Except Hugo, who's going by himself – though I'm not sure where he is. Remembering this I send a bit of an evil glare Albus's way, since I know it was his fault. I've kinda grown to being good mates with Hugo through Quidditch, and I know he really likes Alice. And as far as I can tell Albus has no bloody idea.

Seriously, the girls in the Potter/Weasley clan get the brains . . . and the good looks . . . But Albus looks at me confused, and he's talking to the prat Malfoy. Rolling my eyes I go to say something to Bailey, but he nudges me. Some tall bloke is heading towards us.

"Hey, Jake right?" he asks me, smiling an entirely plastic grin. I can just tell that he's a twat.

"Josh." I correct, looking him up and down. Is that too hard a name to remember? Well, I can tell he doesn't have too many brain cells, so I don't blame him. He's what every girl would call good looking – but I can see through it.

"I'm Tom Davies." he says as if he's God or something.

I remember him now. Most popular dickhead in the _whole_ school.

I remain silent and Bailey looks at him like he's a mildly amusing TV show.

"Where are the birds at?" he asks me, waggling his eyebrows.

"They're -"

But I stop myself, because I see them making their way down the staircase.

I hear Davies wolf-whistle – at his date presumably, honestly I pity them. He gains himself a few glares.

I see all the girls make there way down the stairs. And WOW.

I'm just glad I'm going with Mariah as friends – otherwise I'd be seriously nervous, cause she looks . . . wow and I'm not nervous – obviously.

_Scorpius 7:00pm_

I see Thomas and Davies talking, my two favourite people in the world, NOT. He – Davies, better not try anything with Weasley tonight, otherwise he'll be saying goodbye to his favourite appendage.

I'm just standing at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for Tamlyn, and talking to Al. He's taking Alice Longbottom to the ball, which was a good move I thought – but apparently not according to Caitlin, and now she hates him more, if possible. Seriously he just can't do anything right.

I turn around to check the clock.

It's already seven and I have butterflies.

Maybe I really am turning into a pansy? I turn back to propose my theory to Albus, but he seems preoccupied. His mouth is open, and he's staring up at the stairs. I follow his gaze.

Holy Hell! Rose Weasley, she's, she's . . .

Unbelievably gorgeous.

What's even more unbelievable, is the fact that she looks my way – I'm certain of it. Our eyes meet for a fraction of a second. I feel myself grin at her – God I must look like a prat but she seems to smile back. . . I hear someone wolf whistle, and frown – they beat me to it! I turn to follow the noise and the moment is ruined by Tom bloody Davies. The idiot grabs her around the waist, and pulls her into him – making her squeal.

My hands ball into fists – and Davies' little display gains him a few curious stares. And some angry Weasley/Potters I'm sure.

"What a prick-" I say to Albus, who is currently staring at Caitlin, and not looking like he'll be surfacing anytime soon. Poor guy, it would suck to have your cousin take your dream date to the ball . . .

"Hey," says a very pretty looking Tamlyn from beside me. I'm not quite sure how long she'd been standing there.

She's wearing a short ice-blue dress, unlike Rose who's wearing a long, flowing, beautiful –

"Earth to Scorpius?" she says, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, ehm, you look very pretty." I say. Reaal smooth I know.

She smiles weakly, looking kinda like she doesn't wanna be here. Ah . . . Am I that bad a date?

"Shall we go in then?" she says, gesturing to the Hall.

"Uh, yeah." I say, nodding, and linking her arm.

This is going to be a long night.

_Caitlin - 7:15pm_

I gasp upon entering the Hall. There are deep red rose's everywhere – literally! Creeping up the walls like ivy. It's dimly lit, so it's kinda, eerily beautiful. We walk in under floating candles that make a giant archway, and head towards the tables. I see very recognizable messy black hair in the distance, and my heart involuntarily skips a beat.

Fred squeezes my hand. Bringing me to my senses slightly

"You look really nice tonight Caitlin," he says, grinning.

"Thanks Freddie, not bad yourself." The goof ball actually cleaned up alright.

He barks a laugh and gestures to a near table. We sit down.

"But I can't help feeling terrible," he interjects suddenly, interrupting my quest to smooth out my dress.

I look up into his brown eyes.

"Why?"

"Because Al loves you."

I open my mouth, but close it, as the rest of our friend group approaches. No, he couldn't possibly. Fred clearly knows nothing about anything! But all thoughts are driven out of my head as Josh and Mariah sit next to Fred, then Josie and Bailey next to me, followed by James and Lisa then finally Rose and Tom – who sat opposite Fred and I.

I saw him position himself extremely close to Rose, and wiggle his eyes at eyebrows at her, her smile faltering only slightly.

I turn to Josie to see if she's noticed, but she's having a moment. Mariah and Josh are laughing at something James has said, and Lisa's hanging onto his every word. No-one else seems to have noticed. . . Am I just imagining this?

_Albus - 8:00pm_

Caitlin was unrealistically beautiful, and I am, once again, the biggest loser **(AN: Haha – like the TV show :) )** But it's okay, because I'm sitting at our table with a very pretty Alice Longbottom on my arm. Yeah, that sounds convincing, right?

We're sitting with Scorp and my fellow Slytherin Dorm mates, Zabini, Goyle and Jackman. Scorp's date seems bored, and of course he's drooling over Rose, though at this moment he looks like a concerned parent – weird I know. And Zabini strikes up an awkward yet friendly conversation with Alice, whilst his date (Liane something or other – she dumped her boyfriend for him. I don't know why . . . ) is glaring at her. Poor Alice.

I honestly just can't wait for this Ball to be over – or at least begin properly. Its eight already, and we haven't bloody eaten. I scratch the back of my head, and glance to the right, I can't help but feel something or someone is looking at me . . . but ignore this fact.

"Attention all students. Dinner will be served – then the dancing will begin. There are menus on your table – tell your plates what you want, and they will arrive. Enjoy!" says Professor McGonagall, sitting down at the Staff table.

I look at Alice.

"This is so exciting!" She says, looking through the menu smiling.

"Yeah!" I say – trying to sound as enthusiastic, and avoid catching Scorp's eye. But he's busy looking elsewhere – at Rose probally. And I can hardly blame him – it's exactly how I feel about Caitlin going with Fred.

Angry, jealous, frustrated, jealous . . . Yup, that's pretty much it.

But why did it have to be my own fault? Gah!

"Eye Fillet." I say to my plate half heartedly – and even Zabini looks at me like he knows something's wrong. I never sound half hearted when it comes to food.

_Tom - 8:30pm_

Oh my God Rose Weasley is hot. And she obviously fancies the pants off me (well, she asked me to the Ball). I was a bit reluctant at first, due to her slightly irritating personality, but boy am I glad to be here.

And the great thing is this little 'After Ball' celebration is in the Heads' Common Room, and there's only gonna be about ten or so people there, all of Rose's friends, and the pathetic Malfoy who is a so called womaniser. Ha, I know for a fact I am more than adequately experienced when it comes to the opposite gender, and more so than him for sure. And when everyone's gone it'll just be me and Rosie-Posie and then the games can begin. A bit of a midnight rendezvous, if you catch my drift. But there's no reason why I that can't start right now . . . I give Rosie's leg a bit of a squeeze under the table, causing her to squeal slightly – halfway through a conversation with Jared Wood's little sister, I can't remember what her name is – Catrina or something.

I lean in to whisper in her ear.

"Now that dinner's over, why don't we go dance?"

She looks slightly panicked, but I know she was loving every moment of it. Before leaving the table entirely I wink at the hot brunette at our table, who didn't seem too interested in her 'boyfriend'. Who knows, if it doesn't work out with Weasley . . .

_James – 9pm_

"Hey, Freddie!"

I plonked myself down next to Fred, who is currently alone. Lisa, Mariah and Caitlin are currently dancing, and we are promptly joined by Josh Thomas – a nice bloke who I don't know to well.

"James, Fred," He says nodding at us, and sitting next to Fred.

"Mate." I say with a non-committal jerk of the head, and Fred appeared preoccupied.

"I-think-I-have-feelings-for-Ma-ri-ah!" He says suddenly breaking the silence.

"Well that's great mate, she is your date, right?" Said Fred, encouragingly patting him on the back. "You should go talk to her about it."

"Really?" He asked, downing a butterbeer.

"Yeah, I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Its now or never, the way I see it."

He nodded and stood up abruptly heading for the dancefloor.

"Since when do you give such good relationship advice?" I ask, bewildered.

"Since I became observant, Jamie." He sighed heavily.

"Got a little love problem, have we Fred?"

"It's not me I'm concerned about," He said, slamming down his fist on the table, causing two snogging fourth years near us to frown our way. I mouth an apology and they look at me like I'm Voldemort reincarnated.

"Who are you talking about then?" I ask, bracing myself for a long winded explanation. Freddie was known for his odd moodswings . . .

"Its everyone. I mean, Albus is head over heels for Caitlin, who likes him back – but is angry about the whole Quidditch thing. And Caitlin asked me to the Ball, so Al asked Alice, who happens to be Hugo's lifelong crush." He paused to take a breath.

"How do you know these things?"

"I, unlike you James, actually pay attention." I raised my eyebrows. He should do a column for Witch Weekly. . . 'Ask Fred' . . .

"I swear, your turning into Aunt Hermione. Or Rose even."

"Don't get me started on Rose and Scorp."

"W-wha-att?" I spluttered, spitting out some of my drink, once again gaining some looks from other people.

"They pretend like they 'hate' each other, when really there just scared of admitting defeat, because of their constant competition."

"Why don't you get yourself a talk show? Mate. You never were that great at Quidditch . . ." He attempted to whack my head but I ducked. I grinned at him. "So it looks like the only safe couples are me and Lisa, and Josie and Bailey."

"Ah," he said, shaking his head. "That's where you're wrong. Out of all the couples, I'd say Josie and Bailey are the most likely to fall apart."

"Why would you say that?"

"Just trust me okay, relationships, I'm the man you come to for advice."

"Right . . ." I say, frowning at my favourite cousin. Well, favourite guy cousin at least. . .

_Rose - 9:30pm_

"You are so beautiful, Rose. I am the luckiest guy here" Said Tom, pulling me close as a slow song began to play. My arms went around his neck, and I somehow felt flustered.

"Thanks." I say smiling at him.

He really did have dazzling eyes. I swear the room was getting hotter and hotter.

"Why don't we go outside?" He asked, gesturing towards the moonlit balcony.

I nodded, purely because of I was over heating. He was very charming, but there was something that wasn't quite right about him . . .

"I'm so glad you asked me to the ball, Rose." He said once we reached the balcony. We went around the corner, hidden by the fairy filled trees from everyone else.

"I secretly had a crush on you last year."

My heart started thudding loudly. He reached out to put his hand on my arm. Something about his presence was . . . I don't know. Enchanting.

"R-really?" I manage to stutter back out.

His eyelashes are really dark. They match his dark hair, hair that isn't blonde.

"Why wouldn't I? You're smart, funny, cute and beautiful . . . and perfect"

We were facing each other now, he rested his hands on my shoulders, and I shivered slightly. I frowned, a feeling of doubt creeping up inside me. I wasn't perfect . . . and there was one person who constantly reminded me of that fact.

"That's not what Malfoy says." I mumbled.

"Hey," he said, lifting up my chin and making me meet his eyes. "Don't listen to him." He moved his hands down to my waist. "Listen to me. You, are perfection."

He leaned even closer to me, pulling his body flush against mine. I jumped in shock at this seemed to spur him on, and he looked at my lips before assaulting them.

_Scorpius - 9:20pm_

"Are you going to ask me to dance?"

Al nudged me hard in the ribs, causing me to look away from the hideous display of affection on the dancefloor. (between twat and Weasley)

"Er-what, sorry?" I ask nervously, avoiding Tamlyn's eyes. I know it was her who just said something.

"Are you, Scorpius, going to ask me to dance?"

She really didn't look like she was having a good time.

Albus nodded at me. So I cleared my throat.

"Of course, sorry."

I held out my hand, and she took it. Giving me the first genuine smile I'd seen on her face the whole night.

We approach the dancefloor, and I take her in my arms somewhat awkwardly, and I try my best not to look at the twat, and focus more on the amusing sight of Thomas dancing with that Mariah girl. He really is a prat, though not at all on the same scale as Davies.

The song changes to a really slow and romantic one, and my heart sinks as I see Weasley moving even closer to Davies. . .And now he's whispering in her ear! In her bloody ear! My grip tightens on Tamlyn, and her eyes flick up to me worriedly.

"You alright Scorpius?"

I nod my head, not paying much attention to her response.

Davies lets go of Weasley, and I feel at ease for a moment.

But then he hold her hand, and starts to pull her towards the bloody door!

Abruptly I let go of Tamlyn, muttering, "drinks," before following them out the door.

Honestly, I don't know what made me do it. Something to do with the look of hunger in Davies eyes, combined with the fear in Rose's. He was gong to pay. No-one was allowed to treat Rose badly, except me. And of course, I always knew when to stop, when to draw the line. He was going to get it good.

_Albus - 9:35pm_

Scorpius finally asked Tamlyn to dance, though reluctantly.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Alice staring at the dance floor sadly. Perhaps I should ask her to dance as well?

But I'm a _rubbish_ dancer.

"Albus," Said Alice, sounding slightly concerned and tugging on my sleeve.

Oh boy, here it comes, 'will you dance with me?'. I was ready for the question.

"Yeah?" I say, sighing. Oh, don't I sound enthusiastic. . .

"Scorpius just left Tamlyn alone, and ran after Rose and Tom . . ." She met my eyes and nodded.

"Thanks Alice!" I said, hurriedly, as I jumped to my feet and headed towards the door she was pointing at.

Scorp never leaves a girl hanging.

Rose must be in serious trouble.

I reach the door, and glance around. Thank God I don't have my fathers eyesight, I see a blonde blur, hurry around to the left and follow it, till we round a corner, behind some fairy filled bushes.

My heart stopped.

Davies had Rose pushed up against a wall, in a compromising way.

"T-tom …" Rose said, sounding panicked.

I heard Scorp's knuckles crack, and grabbed the back of his suit jacket.

"S-stop! Stop!"

There was a loud ripping noise as Scorp pulled so hard that I was left holding a piece of black material. And he flung himself at Davies, yanking him off an upset Rose.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT DAVIES?" Roared Scor, holding Davies by the scruff of his neck. I timidly approached Rose, who was watching the scene unfold in fright.

"She wanted it," Said Davies, smirking and actually having the bloody cheek to wink at Rose. What the Hell was his problem? I had an urge to punch him, but decided Rose was in more need at this point. And sat next to her, holding her hand, as she smiled weakly.

And then I heard another crack, and saw that Scorp had punched him instead. He stood there above Davies, who was hunched over.

Davies shook his head, recovering surprisingly well. I know Scorp's got a strong right hook.

"I don't know why you like her Malfoy. She's a bloody prude."

"Listen to me Davies! And you listen hard. You stay the hell away from her, or I'll wipe that smile off your pretty little face, you understand?" To say he was intimidating was an understatement.

I felt a rush of pride towards my best friend. Taking on Davies, who surprisingly hadn't retaliated.

Scorp turned away from Davies, and took a step towards Rose and I. She was shivering, and I had my arm around her.

"Did Daddy teach you some Deatheater tricks?" Called Davies from the fairy bush.

I watched Scorpius facial change from concern at Rose, to absolute fury, he turned around to no doubt punch him . . . or even beat him to a pulp this time. But Rose grabbed his hand, and they kind of exchanged this look. I took that as my cue to leave, before Rose realised that she was still mad at me about Quidditch and Hugo, and before Scorpius admitted his undying love for Rose . . . Or something of the sort.

_Hugo - 9.40pm_

I was the only one left on my table. I know, I look like a right prat.

I scanned the room to find Alice, once again. I'd be doing this every ten minutes or so. Yes, I know that's sad, but what else am I supposed to do? Even Lily and her date (Lysander) finally conceded in leaving me alone, after half an hour of awkward Quidditch talk, that was followed by Lysander's talk about nargles or something.

When my eyes finally locked on Alice, (who was wearing pale pink), I smiled – probally for the first time in the whole evening!

She was alone.

So was I.

Without even realising it, I realised I was a few metres away form her. If she turned to her left, she would be able to see me coming.

I took a deep breath and approached her table. I heard the song changed and nearly burst into laughter. It was one of Lily's favourite songs by that Muggle guy, Justin Barter or something, **(AN: Justin Bieber People – sorry couldn't help myself.) **

The songs called 'One Less Lonely girl.' How _appropriate_.

I was standing right beside her and I decided it was time to make my presence known.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I ask, amazed at how confident I sounded.

She shook her head in surprise, as I sat down next to her.

So far so good.

You can do it Hugo, you can do it.

"So," I begin, swallowing before going for it entirely. "Do you like Al?"

"No." She said, her eyes wide, and searching mine.

"Good." I say smiling.

"Good?"

"Yeah. Because then it won't matter when you dance with me." I say, holding out my arm.

Her mouth splits into the most beautiful smile. I swear she was glowing or something.

"That is good then." She says simply, as we get up to dance to the rest of the Justin Barber song.

Did I mention how much I love Justin Burner?

_Mariah - 9:45pm_

I'm dancing with Josh.

Correction, I'm dancing _romantically_ with Josh.

Weird, right?

Yeah, that's what I thought. But it feels, kinda right I guess.

I have no idea what's going on with everyone. A few minutes ago I saw Rose, Tom, Malfoy and then Al rush out the door.

"Mariah."

"Mmpf?" I reply, meeting Josh's chocolatey brown eyes.

"I-I," He cleared his throat. And looked at me strangely. My heart was thudding loudly in my ears. Everything was in slow motion.

"I, think I might lik-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

Resulting in . . . a surprisingly awkward kiss.

We both broke away from each other, and burst out laughing.

"That's not how I thought it would be." He said, shrugging.

"Me neither, no fireworks." I say, cracking a smile at the randoms around us who think we are mental.

"Ouch," He said, jokingly grabbing his heart. "Now I think I know how Rose felt."

We began to head off the dancefloor, heading back to our table, were Fred and James were sitting.

"How Rose felt when?"

"When I tried to kiss her." He said shrugging, and nodding at the Weasley/Potter's.

"You mean you've been acting like a twat to her this whole time cuz she only liked you as a friend?" I felt my jaw drop. The Loser!

He nodded.

"You twat!" I said, giving him a few whacks with my clutch bag.

I heard James snort, and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Guess Fred Weasley doesn't know everything about relationships after all." He said, nudging Fred, as the three guys at my table burst into laughter.

Am I the only sane person in this universe?

**So that's the first instalment, hope you liked it:) Please review! Xox **


	18. Shut Up and Kiss Me

_**Next Chapter already! (: Felt like I owed you, you know? But you better review! Haha. Anyway, this is part two. **_

__

**You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game**

I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster  
I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So Shut Up and Kiss Me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

**So that's my inspiration for the chapter, haha, obviously. Hope you enjoy! Xoxo.**

**Chapter dedicated to: CatrinaBoFi *coughs* Caitlin and Juicy Carton –ehm- JOSIE –ehm- XOXO.**

**No I didn't write Harry Potter. (jaw drops open in shock.)**

**I was overwhelmed with reviews! Thanks so much :) To the following people: ****LittleMissGiggles'94'****, ****Roselyn Weasley****, ****Mrs. Rose Malfoy****, ****callmedaynuhh****, ****Arianna Elizabeth Jackson****, ****Avanell****, ****AmeliaPondiswow****, ****lforever4****, and ****Marciabarcia****. **

_Tom – 10:00pm_

After fixing my nose in the bathroom, I return to the ball, looking for a girl, any girl.

Good-looking though – obviously!

I have a plan. Bloody Malfoy, and Weasley - for that matter will pay!

Though I must say, she's a good kisser.

Aha, hot little blonde at three O'clock. Time to turn on the charm.

"Hey Beautiful."

The girl looks up from her drink, surprised. Her surrounding friends begin to giggle.

"What's say you and me go some place else, hmm?"

She smiles genuinely. She must be a sixth year. Oh well, age is just a number!

"I'd love to." She says, raising her eyebrows at me. The girls got game!

"I know just the place!" I say as she takes my arm. Two hours left of the Ball, so why would anyone be going to the Heads Common Room? I'm so glad Weasley already told me the password.

_Albus – 10:30pm_

I had made it back into the Hall and was heading to my seat. To apologise to Alice, obviously.

I had been scanning the room for a while now, trying to find her, only to find she wasn't alone. She was also heading back to her seat, holding hands with none other than my cousin, Hugo Weasley.

I began to laugh. Yes laugh. In the middle of the dancefloor, in front of countless people.

But I didn't care.

That is such a relief. At least something worked out good. Now all I have to do is figure out exactly how to fix things with Caitlin, and everything will be okay.

I should go tell Rose! That everything is fine with Hugo. . . And then maybe she'll tell Caitlin, and Caitlin will be slightly less hating of me?

I glance back at Hugo and Alice one last time.

I'm just glad they're happy.

Lucky buggers.

_Caitlin – 11:00pm_

"Have you guys seen Rose anywhere?" I asked the table in general as Fred and I sat down. I was so worn out from dancing.

I heard a chorus of 'no's'. I just really hoped she wasn't off somewhere snogging Davies. I genuinely hated the prick.

In fact I couldn't help but notice a few people were actually missing, like Scorpius and . . . Albus.

"You won't believe what happened between these two, Caitlin." Said Josie, who was practically sitting on Bailey's lap and pointing at Mariah and Josh in a state of laughter.

"What?" I ask, mildly interested.

"They kissed!"

I spat out my butterbeer – oh so lady-like I know!

"No way!" I say, shocked.

They nod.

"It was so awkward," says Mariah, practically rolling with laughter.

"I don't know about you guys," said Josie. "But I'm keen for some more dancing!" She said, pulling me to my feet. I grabbed Fred and she grabbed Bailey.

"I think I'm gonna go get the after Ball stuff ready!" Called Mariah, and Josh signalled that he was too.

But I was gonna keep dancing till the last song. Its my last Ball, my last year. I have to make the most of it! Even if I will be dancing with the wrong guy.

_Albus – 11:15pm_

"Where the hell is she?" I muttered to myself. I'd been outside on the balcony, and all around the Hall at least five times. Rose was nowhere to be seen. I had to tell her about Hugo, and check she was okay. Scorp isn't exactly the most sensitive guy around, and she had just had an . . . interesting experience.

Then it hit me. Obviously they'd be in the Common Room!

Rounding the corner I went up two flights of stairs, being Scor's best friend, naturally I knew where it was.

I reached the portrait.

Bugger, what was the password?

Crap! Last time I remember it was 'Wingardium Leviosa'. But I doubt it's that now.

What would Rose do? What would Scorp even do?

I felt around in my pocket, and hastily pulled out my wand.

Hmm, well I guess I could just try Alohomora or something . . . That'd unlock it I guess. Otherwise I'll just stand here looking cool till the others come at midnight. 'Cool' being said in a sarcastic tone . . .

Feeling kinda stupid I pointed my wand at the painting, ignoring the weird look I was getting from the short old man in the picture. I shut my eyes slightly, what if it backfired or something?

"Alohomora." I said, opening my eyes hesitantly. And then smiling in shock as it swung open.

"Yer could have just said it laddie, there were no wand a'needed." Said the man in the picture.

"Er, thanks." I say back to the portrait, that was kinda creepy, before Hurrying in.

"Rose?"

I heard a noise like a plunger being pulled from a plug hole. And turned to the couch. Rose's _favourite_ couch, to see Davies and some sixth year girl, making out. Ew!

"What the Hell are you doing here Davies?"

"I think that's rather obvious Potter." He smirked at Sarah, "I got an invite to this event. More than I can say for you of course."

"Listen to me Davies, I don't know what's wrong exactly with than thick skull of yours. But I'm more welcome here then you are any day."

He merely pulled a face at me. "What you gonna do about it?"

"I think you should leave before you have to find out."

He stood to his feet and rolled his eyes.

"Sarah, I think you should leave." Said Tom, rolling up his sleeves. She nodded timidly, making a quick escape. Poor girl.

"Listen mate, I don't want a fight." I say, mainly because he's well, a bit bigger than me, and because I want to give him a good talking to first.

"What do you want then Potter?"

"I-um," I gestured that we sit down, and he shrugged and sat back down on the couch. I swallowed. "You shouldn't treat girls that way Davies. You had no bloody right to do that to my cousin. She just wanted a date to the ball and you clearly abused the privilege of taking her. I'm sure even you know what the word 'stop' means."

"Oh I see what this is. Ickle Rosie's cousin Albie wants to protect her pride and purity."

"Not only Rose's!" I said. The bloody cheek of this guy. "You need to sort yourself out, cause one day," I cleared my throat trying to sound more serious . . . more angry . . . "One day you'll be all alone with no-one-"

He snorted. "That's generally what alone means."

"You'll be all alone!" I continued louder, "and then you'll remember this little conversation we had. When I warned you not to treat girls that way. Then you'll be sorry." I finish my spiel, sounding very serious, and if I may say so wise yet intimidating.

He looked very deep in thought.

"I think you should leave now." I said, continuing my clever yet scary speech. He was right freaked out, I could tell.

Then right on cue I heard the portrait swing open. Somebody who would be able to back me up!

_Josh – 11:30pm_

"Alohomora." Said Mariah to the portrait and it swung open.

"So we'll get the drinks and nibbles ready, maybe get the fire going, and you can sort the-" Mariah stopped mid sentence.

Albus and Davies were sitting down.

"Oh, hi." Said Mariah, sounding surprised. Then she saw Tom, and smiled. Why did girls fall down at his feet? Can't they see through his ridiculous . . . ridiculousness?

"Albus . . . . Davies." I said, muttering the second half of that sentence and nodding at them awkwardly. Why the hell were they here?

"Josh!" Said Albus looking more pleased to see me then I've ever seen before. "I was just telling Davies here-" But he stopped mid sentence. Nursing an injured leg. Had Davies just kicked him under the coffee table?

"I'll get the music sorted." Said Davies, swanning off in a hurry like the git he is. I looked at Albus. He clearly wasn't happy.

"I'll get the drinks." Said Mariah, leaving the room, slightly confused.

"Josh!" Whispered Albus frantically, beckoning me over to the couch.

What the hell? I made my way through the sea of chairs that were positioned haphazardly around the coffee table. We have a lot of friends, what can I say.

"Er, yeah?" I ask, sitting on the edge of the couch awkwardly. Since Al is in Slytherin, he was kinda the only Weasley/Potter I didn't click with instantly. He's nice, but he's Slytherin. We're polite. So this kind of behaviour is just weird.

"It's Davies." He said sounding really pissed off. "He's a bigger dickhead then I realised. Scor and I followed him and Rose out to the balcony."

I sat up straighter, I didn't like where this was going.

"Anyway you don't need to know the details, but Scorp punched him in the face and-"

"He what?"

"He punched Davies. But mate, listen, we have to get rid of him! Before he turns on the charm with Mariah!"

Oh crap. Was I feeling gratitude towards Malfoy?

I looked around, thankfully Davies was still 'sorting out the music' across the room from us – still in sight.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask. We need to get rid of this Physco.

"Well, I already gave him a talking to."

I snorted, as a nice a guy that Al is, I'm sure Davies paid no attention to that.

"Right," I say. Grabbing my wand. Maybe I could just stun him?

Just as I'm about to do it, I hear somebody coming through the door, and hastily hide it away.

Damn it!

_Josie – 12:00am_

"We're here!" I say as Bailey, James, Lisa and I make our entrance into the common room.

"Hey!" Said Mariah, bringing out some fizzy drinks of some kind.

But Albus and Josh only nodded awkwardly, come on people! It's a party.

"Great Ball!" I say sitting down, Bailey right next to me.

Albus and Josh are looking at Tom kinda weirdly. It kinda feels like there's some weird tension going on in the room – I swear I saw his wand out, but oh well.

I had the most amazing time with Bailey. Well, we didn't dance as much as I would've liked, and he did seem a bit distant. But it was still an amazing time. Like more than I could've imagined. Yeah, it was really really fun.

"Where's Rose?" I ask suddenly, interrupting some strange hand signals Albus is doing, and a conversation between Mariah and Bailey.

Josh goes to say something, but everyone whips their heads around when we hear laughter. Scorpius and Rose walking into the Common Room laughing. That's like, so weird, cause they so hate each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Say both Rose and Scorpius at the same time.

Super weird, I know.

I think Scorpius is talking to Tom, and Rose to . . . Albus?

"Al! You have to get out of here, before Caitlin comes!" Said Rose, in a whiney tone. Honestly, the poor guy. I doubt Caitlin would kick him out tonight of all nights.

"But I've fixed it!" Said Al, jumping up out of his seat to explain it further to Rose.

"Alice and Hugo are a thing now!"

"Al, mate, you should probally just go. Do it for Caitlin." Said Scorpius.

Al shrugged at Scorpius' words and headed for the door, I feel sorry for the guy.

Tom slid into his empty seat, next to Josh.

"You! You don't get away that easy!" Said Scorpius, more angry then I'd seen him. Then again, the only time I've seen him angry is with Rose, which is a different bowl of fish. Or is it kettle of fish?

Tom held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright Malfoy. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He stood up to his full height, just a little shorter than Scorpius.

"You have no business being here Davies! I want you to get the hell out before you say goodbye to your facial structure the way it is!"

Tom just laughs, "I'm going Malfoy, I'm going," He paused right before reaching the door. So now I'm like, understanding the tension that was in the room. "Oh and Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't bother trying anything with Weasley, you're more likely to get action with the Giant Squid."

What a twit! I can't believe he just said that! He's gone down from a ten out of ten to more of an eight . . . in a half . . . He's hot okay?

With that Scorpius launched himself at Tom, having to be held back by James, Bailey and Josh. They let him go as soon as Tom was out of sight. He took a few deep breaths, before turning to us all.

"Everyone have a good time?" He asked, smirking. Even Rose cracked a smile at him.

I'm like, so confused.

_Fred – 12:30am_

Caitlin and I were actually the last people to leave the Ball. Crazy, right? She sure knows how to dance. Albus is a lucky guy, that's all I have to say.

We finally made it to the Common Room, avoiding Tom Davies who was making a quick exit. Caitlin looked at me questioningly.

Ah well, I didn't mind if he left. He's a twat if I ever saw one.

"What did we miss?" Said Caitlin, as we walked into the room. Saying 'Hi' to everyone, and sitting on two chairs that were a part of the circle around the coffee table.

"Long story." Said Rose, and everyone laughed.

I smiled, she was sitting next to Scorpius. I bloody well knew it! I winked at James, and he raised his eyebrows.

"So like, congratulations on such a good Ball, guys." Said Josie to Rose and Scorp.

"The balcony and outdoor bit was my fave." She continued.

With that Scorpius and Rose burst into a fit of laughter. A little inside joke perhaps? Romance, romance, _romance_.

Caitlin stifled a yawn beside me, and I saw Lisa whisper something to James. I looked at my watch. James and I actually better get going soon.

"Rose, honey."

"Yeah?" Said Rose, looking to Lisa.

"Its been an . . . eventful night. I'm just going to head off to bed now. And James has to go as well."

"Me too!" I say. And I hear Caitlin mumble an agreement. No wonder she's tired, the amount of dancing we did!

We all stand up to make an exit, Mariah and Josh as well. Rose sees us to the door. We wave and hug, and I shake Scorp's hand.

Then finally we leave.

Honestly, I think I miss Hogwarts too much.

_Rose – 12:45am_

It's just me, Malfoy, Bailey and Josie left now.

Kind of an awkward group of people.

"What did you think about Amy's dress, Rose? The yellow just made her look like a canary if you ask me. Ugh, and did you see her boyfriend? What's his name. . . Oh, Buggins? I swear he has a bung eye, it's kinda creepy, you never know which way he's looking. And-"

"Ehm." Bailey cleared his throat, thankfully.

I've had a long night, and despite how much I love Josie, I think she's had too much sugar or something.

"Josie, sweetie-"

"Shhh, Bailey. We're talking Ball dresses!"

Malfoy and Bailey shared a look, and went back to their 'Quidditch talk' whilst I heard more about poor Amy Maninn's dress.

"Uhm, Josie." I say, cutting her rant short.

"Yes Rose?"

"I'm really tired, so I think I'll be going to sleep now."

I nod at Malfoy, who follows my lead.

"Me too." He said yawning.

"Oh, well, I suppose we should leave now. Come on Bailey!" She said, pulling him up to his feet. "You really shouldn't talk so much honey, you probally bored poor Scorpius to death."

I tried not to laugh, and Bailey rolled his eyes. They linked arms and finally left.

Leaving Malfoy and I sitting on the couch. In an awkward silence.

"I'll go get us some drinks." He said, probally just to get away from the awkwardness.

When he returned I had got the fire going once again. He handed me a hot chocolate and sat next to me again on the couch. Quite close as well I noticed. I opened my mouth to say something, and naturally spurt out all my thoughts.

"Why are you being so nice to me? And defensive? You don't care about me."

Malfoy just looks at me genuinely and honestly. And I was just expecting an insult in return. A frown appears on his perfect clear skin, I swear he was glowing.

"But, I-I do." He says simply, and slowly. Not breaking eye contact either.

What? He cares about me? Since when?

"What? W-why?"

"You heard me. I do care about you." He says, once again in utter sincerity.

I tilt my head, frowning.

"Why, Malfoy? Why?"

"Because." He states simply, taking a deep breath. Oh, here comes the insult.

"I bloody love you Rose Weasley. It broke my heart when you ignored me after we kissed. I thought you didn't feel the same way and I had stuffed it up, so you acted like it never happened."

I felt my jaw drop open. No. I must have been . . . No, he can't feel the same. He can't. I feel a blush tingle on my cheeks, and my heart begins to accelerate. He cannot have just said he loved me!

"But no! I thought it was a dream." I say, attempting to explain exactly why I had ignored him.

"What?" He says, a frown beginning to appear.

"I thought us kissing was . . . you know, a dream."

"You are such a Physco."

I laugh and look down at my hands, then back up at his warm gray eyes. They were twinkling at me.

"And you're a prat!" I say about to whack his arm, but he grabs my hand affectionately. My breathing hitches. He has such a strange effect on me . . .

"And then I knew you didn't like me when you decided to have that little challenge!"

I never said I didn't like you Malfoy! Think Rose, think!

"But you took Tamlyn!"

He shook his head, "You have no idea how hard it was for me to find someone, someone who would let me win the bet, when I knew the ideal candidate for me to take would be you."

"But! I thought you didn't like _me_! You've been a, well horrible to me, ever since I can remember!"

"But that only let me get closer to you, Rose-"

He called me Rose, no Weasley involved. He said he loves me.

"Think about it. I know how to really annoy you, what really bugs you! No-one can call you Rosie except Al or your Dad. I know that you hate climbing things, no problem with heights, just getting up there – that's why you have no trouble playing Quidditch. I know that your favourite colour is pink, but you'll never admit it, in case all your male cousins would think you were too girly so you say its blue, which is really stupid if you ask me, there's nothing wrong with being girly. I know you hate tomatoes, but could eat cheesecake everyday and not get sick of it. I know that you're really good at wizard's chess and could cane anyone including your Dad. "

I just looked at him, with my mouth open. How could he know that much about me? That's really quite cute. . .Maybe he's telling the truth?

"How do you know this?"

"There's more, you want to know?"

I nod weakly.

"Albus is your favourite cousin, mainly because of the closeness in your age, but also because he never doubts you. You're hair changed colour in fourth year, and you're freckles faded, now you only have about seven across your nose. You were smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, but you care too much about everyone else and your hearts too big for you to be in that house. You care about House elf rights as well, but thankfully not as much as your mother did. If I ever dated any of your friends, you ignored them until we broke up-"

"Hey! That ones not true!"

I only just realised that he was right. I must've done that subliminally. Damn it! He smirked.

"You always told your Dad you were a cannon's fan, but secretly you support the Holyhead Harpies. You always draw eyes in the corner of your parchment, despite how much it annoys the professors, and you secretly like your hair better curly and wild."

I sat there in shock. He knew me so well. Too well!

"But you hate me!"

"I've never hated you Rose, don't you see? You were different, you fascinated me. If I was nice to you, I would've never interested you, I would've never caught your attention! You were so different and interesting, and what was I? A boring loser Malfoy. We're in different houses, so you would never have noticed me. . .Think about it."

His pale hand was still upon mine. Everything around me was out of focus, except for him.

"That still doesn't explain anything! You were still such a prat to me. I mean lately you've just ignored me all the time!"

"Well I thought the kiss stuffed things up! I thought that you hated me … and wanted to pretend it never happened! It seemed like you to liked to hate me, and if hating me made you happy, then I wanted you to hate me… and it was all because of that kiss…stupid kiss!"

"Remind me of how it went again?" I ask, shyly, moving a little closer.

"Well, I thought it was really good, but you mustn't have, it clearly stuffed it up cause you 'thought it was a dream'. Anyway, we had been fighting, and you were crying then I took your hand and I-"

_Scorpius – 1:00am_

I had just spilled my heart out to Weasley, and she hadn't killed me yet. It was going well.

"Well, I thought it was really good, but you mustn't have, it clearly stuffed it up cause you 'thought it was a dream'. Anyway, we had been fighting, and you were crying then I took your hand and I-"

"Shut-up and kiss me." Said Rose, her eyes flicking up to meet mine. Her lips were a pretty pink colour, and a few ringlets of her hair had fallen out of the fancy bun and plait thingy.

"I-what?"

"I said," she moved her hand away from mine and brought them both to the side of my face. I blinked several times. "Shut up and kiss me."

Her lips were upon mine, one of her hands threading through my hair. I suddenly found use for my own hands, and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Unfortunately we had to breathe, and I pulled away slightly, kissing her cheek, then pressing our foreheads together.

I leaned in to kiss her again, but she put her finger to my mouth, and steadied her breathing.

"You hate confined spaces, and public speaking, despite the fact that its hard to shut you up normally. No-one is allowed to call you Scorpy, ever and once when Violet Parkinson called you that, you dumped her. You hate pumpkin juice, and have a major weakness for Chocolate Mousse."

I moved to kiss her again.

"Wait!" She said, a frown beginning to emerge. "You're favourite colour is actually blue, despite the fact that everything you own is generally black. You asked the sorting hat to put you in Slytherin, because you were worried your father would disown you if you weren't. You're a Cannons fan through and through, despite the fact that they are the most rubbish team to ever walk the earth."

"Rose, I-"

"Hang on! Albus is your favourite Potter/Weasley, and you secretly admire my Uncle Harry. In Fifth Year you had a growth spurt, making you grow exactly a foot taller than me. You never take notes in class but still pass tests. And you try to make your hair look messy like Al's because you've always liked it."

Wow, she really knew me. I smiled not smirked, smiled and so did she.

"Now you know how it feels." She said, her eyelids fluttering down, as she giggled slightly at me.

"How what feels?" I ask confused. I was looking at her lips. I just really wanted to kiss her again. . .

"How it feels to have someone love you back."

"Are you saying that. . ."

"I love you Scorpius Malfoy. Despite the fact that you are the most arrogant prat I've ever met."

I twisted one of the loose tendrils of her hair around my finger. She loves me. She bloody loves me back! I looked at her properly, she looked happy. The happiest I'd seen her in a long time. My heart was still thudding incomprehensibly loud.

"You can kiss me now." She said, and I obliged, leaning back in slightly to recapture her lips again. I would never ever get tired of doing this.

I smiled against her skin, and she began to laugh.

"What is it?" I asked her, slightly confused.

"Promise to tell me the truth?"

"Ah, yes." What more did I have to admit to? I just told her how I felt

"Did you name the Ball after me?"

I shifted on my seat uncomfortably.

"Yes." I mumble, so she wouldn't hear.

"What was that, _Scorpius_?"

My heart practically stopped. _Scorpius_.

"Yes Rose. I named it because of you."

"Thank-you." She said leaning closer to me. My arms wrapped around her tighter.

"Your welcome." I said, kissing her forehead.

"What are our families going to say?" She asked.

Her head was on my chest now, we were lying on the couch. I couldn't help but smile. Things have a way of working out.

"I really don't care."

"Yeah." She said shrugging. "Thank God you're a Cannon's fan."

"Right." I say laughing slightly and snuggling against her on the couch.

I love that couch.

**END! Omg! I can't believe it, they are finally admitting it all! And I can't believe I took 18 chapters to do it :) haha. And theres only two or so more chapters left after this one! So You better review ! xoxo**


	19. I don't Hate you Al

**So, I was thinking. Looks like there's pretty much no way I can sum up the rest of this story in only two chapters! More like three, or four hahah – so this is not the second to last chapter. So you have that to look forward to! Thanks sooo much for all the reviews so far! You guys are legends. I was actually so overwhelmed! But, I have to say - if you can favourite/alert it, then you can review it! (: **

**Okay – I know I haven't updated in about ten years! But I've been in a School production and had like zero time for anything, then my Mum went to Vanatu and got stuck in the earthquake etc, so that was a bit of a worry. But its alllgood now (: and I'm soooo sorry – I know how annoyed I get at other authors who don't update!– So I'm really really sorry :) **

**So hopefully this update will live up to the expectations/make up for everything! I must say this is THE hardest chapter I've written! But like I say – I hope you like it annnnd pleeeease pleeeease review? Thanks! X**

**3 3 3 goes out to these people:**

Draora Moss,Arianna Elizabeth Jackson,callmedaynuhh,Marciabarcia,MaryandMerlin,Mrs. Rose Malfoy,Roselyn Weasley,LittleMissGiggles'94',Avanell,Koolness,Soccergirl0809, my arrt buddy: busypants, emmmmmma - I know who you were!,MissingMommy,  
AshxMisty4Eva, iceiceice :), Cindy-Lu Hu,Kelsthereader annnd Lauren.

Shout out to the Cast of Earnest - if you ever read this/To Courtney - cause I know you are/wiilll.

To the friends my characters are based on..

**And CatrinaBoFi. Legend. Xx**

**End of ridiculously long AN.**

* * *

_Scorpius_

This was perfect.

I had woken up with Rose Weasley in my arms.

The unattainable Rose Weasley.

We had fallen asleep on the couch after we talked, about everything.

I just hoped that when she woke up, she wouldn't think it was a dream, again . . . that would be an interesting experience, I would definitely be cursed in some way or other.

I sighed, looking down at her perfect face. So at peace, so cute, so sweet and the best part, she was all mine. I smiled, I could stay like this for as long as I liked.

But it was short lived, her eyes flickered open slowly, and she stretched her arms.

What do I say to her? I've never woken up with anyone in my arms! Let alone someone whom I was at war with a few days ago. What if she does forget? Oh crap! What am I going to do? She yawned and her eyes opened fully and I was ready to get my head bitten off.

She met my eyes for a fraction of a second then smiled.

"Good morning Scorpius."

"Merry Christmas, Rose."

I sighed.

"Do you wanna go down to breakfast?"

"Sure. I'll just go change." She said giggling, gesturing down to her ball dress.

I smiled. "I think you should go down like that." I said, smirking slightly.

"What, with my amazing morning hair?"

"You're beautiful Rose."

She looked at me through her eyelashes and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You know I think I prefer it when you criticise how I look." She said, sounding more like herself.

"I knew you had a thing for bad boys!" I smirked triumphantly.

"No, it's not _that_. I just don't know how to act around you when you say stuff like that."

"Well, what if I were to say that I like you're morning hair?" I questioned moving slightly closer to her, "It's perfect without you even trying. And you're smile just makes me want to-"

I didn't get to finish that sentence. I was a tad distracted by Rose doing exactly what her smile _makes_ me want to do.

Kiss her – and I was.

We broke apart, and I saw she was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I suddenly felt panicked – my heart was already beating, but it seemed to speed up even more.

"We have to keep this a secret. But you knew that, right?"

"Why do we have to keep it a secret?" My face now mirroring her frown.

"Well at least until I write a letter to Dad – explaining it all. Cause otherwise he's gonna get some exaggerated version of our relationship from Hugo, Al or Lily, and he'll either-"

"You're going to put this into a letter?" I asked, now sitting down on the couch.

I smirked slightly, "Dear Dad, last night after the Ball I confessed my love to Scorpius Malfoy, you know Draco's son, Al's friend? Yeah, well anyway we proceeded to snog each other senseless, then we fell asleep on the couch-"

She pushed me playfully.

"Hmm, maybe you're right…"

"I'm always right Rosie."

She rolled her eyes and joined me on the couch.

"So what are we going to do?" She looked at me hopefully, before resting her head on my shoulder lightly.

My arm naturally snaked around her waist, pulling her closer.

"We'll tell him in person. We'll tell everyone in person. But for now, it can be our little secret."

I looked down at her, and she smiled back.

"We'll have to act like we hate each other." She said arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah," I say nodding, "but that's not that difficult."

That earned me another whack.

"Hey! You know I was kidding."

"Whatever Malfoy," she said standing up quickly and giving my shoulder a quick pat "I'll see you at breakfast." And then she walked towards her room, turned around at the door and winked at me.

I waved back.

I love my life.

_Albus_

"You realise you could lose your captaincy, don't you Potter?"

"I do." I said nodding; I did know that could happen.

And it could totally stuff up all my plans for the future, but yeah. This is my choice this time. The right one I hope.

"Very well then. I commend you on this. Thank-you for your honesty. I will naturally be writing to your parents about this, and as I say you could lose you're title."

"Thank-you Professor McGonagall," I said standing up to leave, "Will you inform Gryffindor for me?"

"Certainly."

I took this as my cue to leave.

"Off to the dungeon." I muttered to myself, ignoring the strange looks I was getting from a random little first year – William something I think.

_Caitlin_

"That was a good night!"

"Yeah, it was." I said, rubbing my head. I swear I can still hear the thumping of the bass.

"And Hugo and Alice are, you know a thing now."

"Right, thanks for the update Josh."

He shrugged, and I sipped my hot chocolate. It was ten am and we were pretty much the only people at our Table or in our year in fact. . .

"You're not getting what I'm saying." He said, patting my shoulder absentmindedly as he heaped more sugar into his coffee.

"Got enough sugar?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Stop changing the subject." He said frowning. "Hugo is with Alice, as in, you should really give Al a chance."

I spat out my drink.

"Since when do you call Al, Al?"

"We talked, at the ball." He said shrugging. "By the way, do you know how Rose is?"

"I hope she's okay. Scorpius seems to have that under control though." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, he does." He said absentmindedly and I returned to my breakfast, groaning when I heard the morning post arrive.

"But, Caitlin." said Josh so suddenly that I put my elbow in the butter.

He looked at me like I was a physco – which I really am, I should be in bed right now!

"He thinks you hate him, which you clearly don't. I mean you just need to-"

"Why is everyone giving everyone advice!" I put down my piece of toast. "You're hardly a relationship expert Josh! You refused to talk to Rose just because she didn't like you."

"Yeah, well that was my mistake."

"That's right." I say nodding confidently. "It was."

"And I totally regret it." He said.

I nodded grabbing my third piece of toast – and I'm not fortunate enough to have the 'Weasley' excuse for eating a lot . . .

"So you should." I say nodding once again.

"And this could be yours."

"What?"

"This could be your mistake Caitlin. Not giving him another chance. Just think about it, alright?" He said returning to his breakfast.

Damn you Josh Thomas and your wise words. Damn you Oliver Wood for bringing me up to love Quidditch too much. Damn you Albus Potter for being so forgivable.

Damn you Caitlin Wood for being so stubborn. But for some reason, I just feel like I can't let this go.

"Merry Christmas, by the way," said Josh smiling.

"Oh yeah, seasons greetings." I say sarcastically downing some hot chocolate. Smiling in relief as Rose joined us at the table.

_Rose_

"Good morning!" I said, trying to sound as normal as possible and avoid smiling at Scorpius's smirk at me from the other side of the Hall. That boy!

"Happy Christmas!" said Josie, joining us all at the table.

No Bailey though… Interesting.

As if she read my mind, Caitlin spoke.

"Where's Bailey Jos?"

She shrugged. "So Rose, spill!"

"About what?" I asked, please don't ask about Scorpius . . .

"On how good a date Tom was – obviously!"

"I – uh." I swallowed avoiding Caitlin's eye.

"He's a pathetic little prick!" interjected Josh. I shot him a smile and he nodded back. What did he know? Ah well it doesn't even matter. That's all over now.

"How're things with you Caitlin? I haven't talked to you in ages!"

"It feels like it, doesn't it?" she said sighing. Josie leaned across me to get the strawberry jam. "Things are good."

She didn't sound convincing at all. I looked to Josie to see if she'd picked it up – but she really hadn't.

Bloody hell.

"I'm just going to go get everyone's presents." Caitlin said standing up abruptly, and avoiding my eye.

"Bye." I say, semi-confused.

Josie didn't even look up from her toast.

My eyes flicked up to meet Scorpius's again. He was sitting by Zabini, but there was no Albus in sight.

Weird. Al wouldn't miss a meal for, well, anything really.

"Hey Rose."

I looked up to see who it was that brought me out of my thoughts to see Hugo looking super pleased with himself. Then again, that probably had something to do with Alice holding his hand beside him.

"Hey Hug, hey Alice."

Alice smiled warmly as they sat opposite me.

Something caught my eye across the hall. Scorpius was leaving.

"I'm going to the Library." I said, standing abruptly just like Caitlin had.

Private secret snog session here I come…

_Albus_

"Bloody hell!"

The cauldron I was currently trying to make a potion in was boiling over.

That was not mentioned in the exercise book! And this is why I gave up potions last year. . .

So, you may ask, why am I here? Well, it is a bit stupid really and melodramatic. But I was trying to get rid of that bloody book Uncle Ron gave me.

So, you know, the most logical thing to do is dissolve it in a potion, right?

Yeah, I know it sounds stupid, but five minutes ago when I put the book into the potion I felt good. Like it was gone forever.

But then it started bubbling…

Which is why I'm here now.

I mean I shouldn't even be down here. A) I don't do potions, and B) its Christmas.

But here I am. Making a huge mess.

Think, think Al.

What would Rose do?

Aha!

"Aguamenti." I say pointing my wand at the bubbles.

BOOF!

Bad move. That seemed to have made the bubbles double, and expand.

"Oh crap! What the Hell?"

Yes I know I'm talking to myself, but I don't know what to do! Whats the simple cleaning spell again?

Then it hit me.

"Scourgify" I said, once again waving my wand – eyes shut this time though.

I peered through my fingers to see, the bubbles had disappeared.

In a split moment's decision I sped up the stairs and out of there.

I just hope the dungeon doesn't blow up or anything . . . That would be unfortunate.

_Josie_

"Bailey?" I called out as I walked through the common room.

I hadn't given him his Christmas present yet.

"Bailey?" I called louder.

"Josie?"

"Bailey!" I said turning around.

"Hey babe." He said grinning at me stupidly.

"Where've you been?" I asked frowning.

"Oh, just up at the Owlery. I'm sorry hun, but your present hasn't arrived yet. Even though I pre-ordered it and everything."

"Oh." I said surprised. "That's fine. Here's yours though."

I handed it to him. And he put his arm around my shoulder. I sighed.

Something had changed.

_Caitlin_

"Has anyone seen Albus?" I asked stepping through the portrait into the Common Room.

Josh's head snapped up from his Quidditch magazine.

"A-ha! So you're looking for him?"

"Maybe." I said, scanning the room for anyone who might know his whereabouts.

"He's probably on the pitch." said Josh knowingly. I nodded and turned to go back through, but felt a little tap on my arm.

"Excuse me?" came a timid little voice.

I turned around, and saw a small messy-haired boy… almost a mini-Al…

"He's in the dungeons." he said knowingly.

I frowned. Albus doesn't take potions.

"Are you sure about that, um, sorry I don't know you're name."

"William. And yes, I heard him mention it earlier."

"Okay then. Thank-you." I said, shaking my head slightly as I made my exit.

I headed for the dungeons, passing Josie and Bailey and things looked, well if I'm being honest, kind of awkward between them. Strange, I know!

And finally I made it down the stairs. But which room? There were several dungeon classrooms as far as I knew.

I tried the first door. Locked.

Guess it's not that one then. I moved to the next door, which swung open straight away.

"Al?" I called peering around the corner.

I started to cough. There was a bit of smoke – but no Al.

There was however, a large cauldron in the middle of the room. That was where the smoke seemed to be coming from.

And of course I went over to see what it was slash what was in it.

Maybe this was what Al had been doing? I mean, not that he does potions or anything... that would be kinda random… but he is pretty strange, sometimes anyway.

I peered over into the cauldron. Whatever he'd been making in there hadn't gone well. There was weird purply liquid splashed up the sides, but there was something at the bottom of it all that caught my eye.

A book?

I reached in and pulled it out, wiping my hands on my jeans as I tried to get the gunk off me, then off the book.

The title was finally visible – and I was shocked.

"Twelve failsafe ways to charm witches." I read out loud, giggling slightly, before opening the cover.

'Albus S. Potter' was scribbled on the inside.

I flicked to the page with its corner folded down, as I began to walk up and out of the stairs.

I nearly walked into a wall at one point.

That point being how to get a girl you're already friends with.

Let her _win_ at something. Do something memorable.

Oh Albus Potter.

I shut the book quickly and shoved it in my bag – I think I need to do a bit of thinking before dinner tonight.

_Rose_

I actually didn't know where Scorpius was going, but I had a feeling about the Library.

Naturally I headed for the back area, where I normally study, and where the books on more advanced magic were shelved.

"Well hello Miss Weasley."

"Scorpius!" I squawked, turning around and almost whacking him in the face.

"Shhhh," he said, clearly amused. He squeezed my hands in a comforting way, before releasing them straight away - remebering we were in public.

"Uh, Rose." He said really loudly, as I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes Scorpius?"

A coulpe of Third Years glanced at us from across the room.

"I need you're help getting a book from the restricted section." He pointed so obviously it as comical. I nodded cottoning on. "You're very clever so you should be able to find it." He said very clearly as if adressing a toddler.

"Oh yes, Scorpius. I'm sure you're incapable." A Fifth Year snorted. "I suppose I could help you find it."

He smiled and I followed him into the restricted section, closing the door behind me carefully.

When I turned around, strong arms pushed me up against the nearest bookshelf - entirely out of sight from the rest of the library.

"You didn't have to make me sound so . . . useless."

"You didn't have to talk to me like I was two."

He tilted his head considering it, before leaning in and planting his lips upon mine. The effect was just a good as I remembered, fireworks and pure passion. I would never get bored of this.

He pushed himself even closer to me, causing a few books to knock onto the floor as I smiled slightly.

"Uh-e-excuse me?"

I attempted to push away from Scorpius - someone had seen us, but all I managed to do was to topple onto the floor - Scorpius ontop of me.

He rolled off and I finally saw who interrupted us.

"I-I'm sorry," he began nervously, "Its just Madam Pince let me in. You see I'm only a First Year - but I'm doing Second Year Potions."

Both Scorpius and I nodded, as I tried to tidy up my hair, and he adjusted his tie.

"Whats your name sweetie?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

This could not get out. I avoided Scorpius's eye. We did look quite . . . _interesting _sprawled out on the floor.

"It's William."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes I know who you are, Gryffindor right?" I said looking at his tie.

He beamed at me.

"Well William, can you keep a secret?"

He nodded still smiling. I looked at Scorpius, and whispered loudly to William.

"Well, the truth is, this is a Charms experiment, but we're not supposed to start till next term. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread it around that we've started already. Other Sudents might t hink we're cheating!"

He nodded vigourously, and I saw Scorpius look away - shaking in silent laughter.

"I got it." He said, heading for the door. "But next time, maybe you should do you're experiments a little quieter."

I took one look at Scorpius and we burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

_Later on that Evening_

_Josh_

Because of that big celebration/Ball we had last night, it's just a small feast tonight. Which is fine with me. But, all my friends – except Rose, seem to have gone mental.

Josie and Bailey are okay I guess, I just sense that there's something weird going on between them. As in awkward silences and not talking to anyone. Awkward . . .

Caitlin ditched dinner to go and read 'some book' she said, but I know she'll be back later. Likes food too much…

Mariah's decided to, well, ignore me I guess, I mean we aren't actually that close so I don't mind that much and so has Lisa (they're so tight they do that you see) and that means I'm pretty much a loner – except for Rose. Who is currently looking at her plate expectantly.

"Where've you been all day Rose?" I asked bored.

"Oh a-nowhere." She said looking down.

I ignored the curiosity I felt at this statement and I stood up slowly.

"What are you doing?" She asked frowning, "feast hasn't started yet." She gestured to her still empty plate.

"Come on." I say gripping her upper arm and pulling her up. "We're going."

"I – what? No Josh! I need my food." She said seriously as I finally dragged her away from the bench.

"Relax. We're still going to eat – we're just eating at a different table." I said steering her towards the other side of the hall.

We were getting a few strange looks – but I don't really care, at all.

We passed the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table and Rose tugged on my arm.

"Why are we heading for the Slytherin's?"

I shrugged as we approached Al and his mates, Zabini and Malfoy.

"Don't worry," I whisper, "You don't have to sit by Malfoy."

She smirked slightly at this comment and nodded swiftly.

We were behind Al, just as Malfoy spoke.

"Well, well, well, Thomas, _Weasley", _woah, major emphasis on Rose's name. And totally unnecessary! "To what to we humble Slytherin's owe this pleasure?" He asked sarcastically.

Al however grinned at the both of us. "Nothing like a bit of house unity at Christmas! Eh guys?" And he patted the seat next to him.

_Rose_

In a totally unexpected move, Josh has pulled me over to the Slytherin table. Not that I mind obviously – but his new friendship with Al is blossoming fast!

I watched as Al invited Josh to sit next to him – leaving me to sit between Dane Zabini and well, my boyfriend.

This ought to be fun.

I swiftly walked around the table (Scorpius and Dane were opposite Al and Josh), as Al quirked an eyebrow at me, and Josh pulled what looked like it was supposed to be an apologetic face.

"You're not planning on sitting next to me are you Weasel?" Asked Scorpius as I approached the space between him and Dane.

"Don't worry ferret-boy, I won't sit too close – besides," I lowered my voice to a whisper as I watched his lip twitch slightly, "everyone knows you smell bad."

Zabini laughed and Scorpius shot him a look – he managed to pass it off as a cough.

I sat down opposite two bewildered boys.

"But – I thought since the ball, you two had…cooled off?" Asked Josh.

"Some things never change." Said Scorpius smirking.

"Couldn't agree with you more Malfoy." I said, settling comfortably into the seat and resting my arm on the table.

"Ah!" I said suddenly – jumping out of my skin as Scorpius's hand rested on my thigh.

Quickly I tried to turn my face passably calm – but all the boys were frowning at me.

"Are you okay Rosie?" asked Al.

I nodded, my breath catching in my throat as Scorpius's finger twitched slightly. I'll get him later for this! I glanced at him quickly to see him looking completely indifferent, before catching my eye quickly.

That boy was going to be the end of me, I knew it.

But why did he have to be so . . . oh, I can't even explain it!

"What is it now Weasley? Some more of you're crazy antics? You really _are_ a Physco – you know that?"

I smiled sarcastically, my heart still beating fast in my chest.

"And you really _need_ to get yourself some breath mints, I can smell you're breath from here!"

His eyes were glittering and his grip tightened on my leg – causing me to shiver slightly, and Josh to frown at me.

But his hand remained in its position, thankfully.

Josh looked at Al and they both shrugged. I winked at Scorpius subtly as the others were distracted.

"Attention students." I averted my attention to the Staff table, McGonagall was addressing us.

"Before we begin the Christmas Feast – I have an announcement of sorts." I groaned and avoided Scorpius's eye – I'm just really hungry! But also distracted, as although I was wearing thick woollen tights I could feel the heat of Scorpius's palm on my leg.

"Due to a turn of events, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you all that Gryffindor did not in fact win the Quidditch Cup this year," I saw the majority of the Gryffindor table stand up in an angry haze of red. She held up her hands for silence, as I finally located Caitlin in the crowd. She must've just arrived, but she looked surprisingly calm. She must be about to blow . . . "There will be a re-match tomorrow, between Slytherin and Gryffindor houses." There was another uproar.

Students around us started talking. Scorpius removed his hand from my leg and started discussing the lack of training they had had in the last few weeks with Al, while a frown began to crease in my forehead, that was right – we'd had no training whatsoever!

"Silence!" Said McGonagall and the hall did indeed fall silent. "It is short notice, but to my own knowledge all members of both teams are currently at Hogwarts, and as Quidditch season ended only a few weeks ago, it seems that it is – ehm, 'now or never'."

"But why do we need a rematch?" Piped up a Gryffindor.

I thought everyone knew that Al had well…done what he did… He pretty much announced it at the party, but I guess people could've forgotten, or not taken him seriously…

I saw McGonagall and Al exchange a look – Al nodded.

So it had been his idea, this rematch.

"Mr Potter – captain of the Slytherin team," She added unnecessarily – Al was unmistakable, "Has admitted to – not playing truthfully, and thus affecting the result of the final game."

Wow. That took guts. I glanced up to Al – smiling at him as he hung his head slightly. I saw Josh looking at him reproachfully – perhaps their friendship was short-lived? Scorpius too was smiling at Al, but from what I could see the majority of the Hall was either in a state of shock or whispering hurriedly.

"Why did you cheat to make them win?" I heard someone call at Al.

"Yeah Potter, what's that all about?"

Al opened his mouth to reply. But McGonagall started to talk again.

"I would ask you all to refrain from blaming Mr Potter – or harassing him in any way, he _will_ suffer the consequences of his actions."

I reached out and grabbed Al's hand – squeezing it affectionately.

"Let the feast begin."

I sighed in relief as the rest of the Hall seemed momentarily distracted.

I shot Al an encouraging look and he smiled briefly, before helping himself to some steak and kidney pie.

I sighed and looked at Scorpius.

He took me by surprise and leaned in to whisper something to me. I pulled back – until I saw that in fact no-one was paying any attention to us.

"Do I really smell?" He asked sounding concerned.

I burst out laughing, shaking my head madly. He too quirked a grin, Albus's head snapped up enthusiastically and he knocked his pumpkin juice over – unable to hold back his laughter as well.

Before we knew it the majority of the Slytherin table was laughing – sounds crazy I know, but it really eased the tension.

I glanced at Al. He was grinning ear to ear – discussing new tactics with Scorpius.

He was back.

_Caitlin_

"Goodnight Caitlin." Called Mariah.

"'night." I said pulling my curtains and reaching for the book I was going to read again, before bed.

I couldn't help but smile at the scrawly handwriting, and the bent pages.

A rematch tomorrow?

All I can say is, Slytherin: Bring it.

Clutching the book to my chest I rolled over.

I don't hate you Al.

I really don't.


	20. This is a New Development

**Hello Fanfic! Hello amazing readers!**

**Now, I know its been a long time. Way too long, and you don't want to hear my excuses and that's allgood! But I need to tell you some stuff anyway! I just got into Unitec! :) doing a degree in Screenwriting and Directing – so, one day you could quite possibly be watching one of my movies (what do I mean quite possibly? You will be!) So that's what I've been doing – only having time for my two other short fics that only got like three reviews between them :( the worst I've ever had! Which made me think that I'm a bad writer! (so if you're keen go read them and review!)**

**Anyway – now onto the sadness. I HAD to finish this chapter ASAP because – I'm graduating in less than a week! And this stories been with me all year and it's a part of my life, pretty much my writing has changed so much throughout this – I think you'll agree! So thank-you honestly for reading this and reviewing this, and I hope you'll like where this story goes at the end, don't worry this is not the last chapter yet, but be ready! I love you all! (feeling special?) And I'm just feeling really sad right now! This is also the longest chapter since ever.. Oh I'm sorry I'm rambling but I'm actually just so attached to this story and its so close to being over.. it just seemed never-ending for so long.. Sniffs.. But don't worry, the next chapter will be an epilogue that will (hopefully) satisfy and help us (mainly me) to get over the ending of it all!**

**Josie, Caitlin, Melinda, Tamlyn, Mariah, LISA, Kesh: I love you. Emma, Georgia, Gratia, Micaela :) are amazing.**

**I don't own the story :( or the characters! But thats okay, cause JKR does :) X**

**The usual review thaanks going out to:**

**Arianna Elizabeth Jackson , iceiceice , callmedaynuhh ,HonieeBee ,forever4 , OwlEyesx ,LadyGaGaFan , XxKittyCaitxX ,LittleMissGiggles'94' ,cecilia ann ,A La DarkAngel  
annnd:  
**

**Hope this lives up to everything else.! Thank-you for reading and please review! Xx**

**

* * *

**

_Boxing Day – Monday_

_Caitlin_

"But McGonagall's off her rocker – don't you reckon?"

"I what?" I responded, still attempting to make my way down the staircase to the Common Room. One Josh Thomas was standing there still in what I believe was supposed to be pyjamas.

"We should complain." He said looking really serious. Well, as serious as he could possibly look.

"Ah – about what?" Too early for thought processes.

"Hello! The match – today? Ring any bells?" He gestured ridiculously.

Oh that's right.

Holy crap! That's right!

"Yeah! See what I mean Caitlin?"

My face had obviously changed from blank and confused, to angry.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, feeling slightly helpless and grabbing the stairwell perhaps a bit too tightly.

"Well, talk to McGonagall – buy us some time!"

Frowning, he removed my vice-like grip from the banister. Coming to my senses, I pulled my hand away from his.

"Well I'm sure Slytherin won't be happy about this either," I said, finally making my way down the stairs – smiling slightly at the grumpy-looking fourth year who had been behind me on the staircase.

"Yeah, well, I'm not thinking that we're on good terms with Slytherin right now."

I whacked him in the arm as I strode past him.

"OUCH!" he called from behind me as I power-walked away. "What was that for-" he gasped audibly and followed me toward the portrait, "You like him again, don't you Caitlin?"

I merely grinned to myself and climbed out of the portrait.

He clambered out as well. In his ankle length snitch covered pyjamas.

_Boxing Day – Monday_

_Josie_

By the time I got down to the Great Hall (pretty late cause I had to do my hair really nice for the match) the hall was like, buzzing with sound you know? Yeah, buzzing like bees.

Anyway – there seemed to be some kind of heated discussion going on between Caitlin, Josh, the Slytherin Beater – Jack something and McGonagall.

Interesting.

"Morning Rose!" I said cheerfully to Rose, who was staring at Al (bit weird really I know).

She looked at me blankly before smiling and gulping down some pumpkin juice. Well, somebody got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning! I suspect it has something to do with her ultra-obvious hate for Scorpius McHottie-pants.

Ah, well its lucky Bailey's a looker, otherwise I'd be a bit distracted by Scorpius' angel-like features.

Speaking of the devil (or shall I say angel), he was also making his way up to McGonagall.

Hmm, whatever was going down must be important. However, at this current moment, my stomach was rumbling (though nobody noticed) so I helped myself to toast and saw Rose stand up abruptly out of the corner of my eye.

_Boxing Day – Monday_

_Albus_

The team aren't keen for playing today.

And it seems like Gryffindor isn't keen either – so Jack decided to take things into his own hands, and have a go at McGonagall.

Of course, I have no say in the matter at all – but I guess that's better – right?

So I'm sitting here watching as Scorpius approaches – he's temporary captain. In all honesty, I'm lucky to still be on the team.

"Stop muttering to yourself mate!" said Dane, giving me a bit of a nudge.

"I-er," I said, clearing my throat.

Wow. I have serious issues, shaking myself slightly, my eyes focused on a red-head blur that was heading for the staff table. I saw now that I was not the only one who was watching this play out – I was, however, amazed that we couldn't actually hear what was going on, only see Caitlin's bizarre yet adorable (don't know how she does it) gestures, and Jack's face which was getting more and more purple by the minute.

The red blur that I had spotted slowed down as it approached Scorpius, and as they made brief eye contact I realised that it was Rose. She smiled slightly then attempted to join the conversation.

Rose smiling at Scor?

And once again I appeared to be the only person who actually saw that. Great, just great.

I slammed my glass down on the table, grinning to myself as I saw Dane twitch melodramatically – the girl!

"Excuse me everyone."

McGonagall spoke loudly and all whispered conversations and breakfasting ceased as students listened intently.

"After several ridiculously passionate speeches-" McGonagall glanced at Josh quickly, who beamed proudly at the entire Hall gaining himself a few laughs (mainly because his pyjama pants were ridiculous!), "much persuasion, and promises of doing Transfiguration homework" Jack nodded at her briefly, "I have decided to give you until Saturday to prepare for the game – which, of course, is New Years eve and sufficient time for training and preparations. No more complaints, please."

With that, she turned around and shooed the students back to their seats.

I caught Caitlin's eye as she returned to her seat, and she didn't look away.

I smiled to myself.

Maybe things would work out after all?

_Tuesday_

_Scorpius_

Knock Knock Knock.

"Mpf!" I said, pulling my pillow over my head and rolling over.

Knock knock knock.

"Go away," I groaned.

Come on, it was the holidays. All I wanted was a bit of a sleep in.

BANG!

"What the hell!"

My door had been blasted open and my covers pulled off me.

"Go away, Rosie!"

She remained silent.

"You know what happened last time when you-"

"Rosie?" came a very low voice and my eyes opened quickly.

Crap.

"Why would I be Rose?" asked one Albus Potter, crossing his arms and frowning at me in my half-awake state.

I looked down at the floor sheepishly, searching for a t-shirt.

"Answer the question, Scor."

I stood up to my full height and pulled my t-shirt over my head.

"Just seems like the mental kind of thing she'd do, you know?"

He tilted his head sceptically, still frowning.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked crossing my arms as well.

"Firstly, training. Secondly, why did you call me Rosie? And, thirdly, what do you mean _last time_?"

I opened my mouth and shut it again.

"Why were you expecting Rose to come in here and wake you up?"

Um, um, think, think . . .

"Because she hates me?"

"Right." said Al, circling around me like a hawk, "How long have we known each other, Scor?"

"Um... seven years?" I replied, avoiding his eyes.

"And how well do I know you?"

"Uh… Pretty good, I guess."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Okay , better than anyone." I grumbled.

"Remember the last time you lied to me?"

"Who are you, my mother?"

"Shut-up, Scorpius. I'm the one asking the questions!" he said, jabbing himself in the chest.

I nodded.

"Good. Well the last time you lied to me, I don't know if you recall, but you ended up in a headlock with my cousin, Teddy. That was before he took his anger management classes, but still-"

"Okay, okay. I get it – I'm not good at lying to you."

"This is true," he said nodding and smirking slightly. (What is with everyone smirking lately? That was – is – my thing!).

"So why were you really expecting Rose to come in here and see you in your... Early morning state?"

"Because, um, because…"

"Scorpy-poo!"

I stopped mid sentence and saw Rose standing in my doorway – wearing her very short pyjamas. But I had no idea why she called me Scorpy-Poo…

"Rose, what are you doing here?" asked Al.

"Just giving old Scor-Scor, his wake-up call."

I looked at Rose in confusion over Al's shoulder and she widened her eyes.

Right, play along.

"Don't worry Al, it's my new way of annoying the hell out of Malfoy. Waking him up from his beauty sleep," she said winking at Al.

Al turned around to face me, "Is that right, Scor?"

"Yup. She's a real pain in the ass, alright!"

He nodded and then smiled. "Well, _captain_, better go and wake up the other troops."

He patted my arm before leaving the room. I held my breath until I heard the portrait shut.

"That was close," I said, finally letting out the air I'd been holding in.

"Hmm, yeah. Lucky I'm a good liar." Rose said, taking a few steps closer.

"Lucky," I repeated smirking.

She was two steps away now.

"Remember what happened last time?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Remind me?"

Then I tickled her and we both fell over – and she rested her head upon my chest.

"I love this," she mumbled.

"Me too," I sighed, tracing circles on her bare shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

"You better go to training though – otherwise Al will get suspicious!"

I sighed and stood up slowly.

As usual, she was right.

_Wednesday_

_Rose_

"Rose! What took you so long to get down here? We've had the pitch booked since ten."

"I –uh – sorry, Caitlin," I said, hurrying down the path and onto the pitch where the rest of the team stood huddled.

I approached the group and Caitlin pulled me aside while the others muttered amongst themselves.

"Are you alright, Rose?"

"Uh – yeah?" I said, slightly confused.

"You seem a bit out of it. And I need you to be one-hundred percent focused, alright? This is important."

I nodded. "Don't worry Caitlin. I won't let you down."

Almost two hours later my legs were shaking from the intensity of our training, and Caitlin finally signalled for us to land.

We made our way back to the changing rooms in silence – I guess everyone was pretty worn out. It had gone pretty smoothly – except for Bailey crashing into Josh at one point – he said he was 'distracted by Josie's beauty in the stands'.

Only I noticed that Josie wasn't in the stands he was pointing at . . . And that was mainly because Scorpius was . . .

Anyway, I'll talk to Josh about it later. He knows Bailey best. No doubt he was dazed and just pointing in the wrong direction.

"See you later, Rose," called Lily, leaving as I realised that I was the last one in the changing room.

I quickly packed up my stuff and headed out the door, nearly walking into the person I was looking for.

"Scorpi-"

But my words were cut off, as his lips found mine and I flung my bags down in an instant as I wound my hands around his neck.

"Miss me?" he asked rather loudly, pulling away as I opened my eyes and pouted my lip in response.

"SShhh! Someone might hear us!"

"Hear us doing what Rosie?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and let my hands drop from his shoulders, attempting to wiggle away.

"You don't get away that easily, missy!" he said, tightening his grip as I pushed his chest lightly. "And, by the way, you played well today."

"Thank-you," I whisper to his neck as we rock back and forward slightly as if we were dancing. I wish we could've danced at the ball. Well, we did dance at that one party – but that was when he acted like I was a dirty tissue... so that could hardly count.

"But I've seen you play better and I think we are going to thrash you."

"Hey!" I said as he woke me from my happy, dream-like state – there was the Scorpius I knew. The blunt, dickhead one.

The one you just love to hate.

"Well, I can't blame you. I would be distracted, too, if I were sitting in the crowd." He smiled cheekily and I cracked a grin before steering him towards the door.

"Keep telling yourself that, Scor," I said as we made our way out – cautiously, of course.

"I think that's the first time you've called me Scor-"

"Shh!" I said, as I heard someone coming around the corner, thinking fast I glanced at Scorpius then quickly dove into a nearby push, hauling him along with me.

"What the-" asked Scorpius, who was currently squashed under my upper body, being stabbed by several branches.

I covered his mouth with my hand and angled my head, pulling in his foot that was sticking out slightly, before catching his eye and removing my hand.

"I get it Rosie – just wondering why we couldn't have pretended to be arguing?" He asked in a whispered tone.

"I – oh." I replied.

"You just wanted a chance to be on top of m-"

He began, but as I finally heard voices coming around the corner, he was just talking so flipping loud! In a moments decision after glancing at his lips quickly, I decided to take action in silencing him. In a kiss of obviously. It sounded like Caitlin (the person talking, not the kiss...) . It was amazing that I could make this observation whilst Scor was kissing me. I broke the kiss momentarily to hear the rest of their conversation, but felt my hair being tugged at slightly.

"Oi Bailey – wait up!"

"What?" I whispered at Scorpius sounding harassed, he raised his eyebrows and I shushed him – trying to listen to the conversation that was going on outside. The footsteps seemed to stop – right next to our bush (great I know).

"What Caitlin?" Huffed the person who I think is Bailey. I knew it was Caitlin. I am so good.

Another pair of footsteps slowly became louder – and Scor took this opportunity to move slightly, thankfully giving me more space, but he still earned himself a glare from me due to the fact he made the bush move.

"What?" he mouthed. And I frowned – pointing towards Bailey and Caitlin – I could just see her faded blue Muggle sneakers.

"How are you?" enquired Caitlin.

"I'm okay." He said grudgingly.

I looked at Scor and he rolled his eyes – this could be super boring, and I had like zero amount of space, being pushed up against his chest (not that I minded but, a girls gotta breath you know), plus any movement from us would result in the bush moving again, and us being found, in a very compromising position.

"I was just wondering if everything's okay with you and Josie." She asked.

I knew I wasn't just imagining things.

"What is it with you people? Me and Josie are fine thanks. And while you're at it tell Josh to get his oversized nose, out of my business, okay?"

Scor snorted and I shook my head at him. I saw Caitlin's foot turn slightly – as if she was looking at the bush. Oh crap… I crossed my fingers.

"I will do no such thing! You can tell him yourself."

I heard Bailey scoff and begin to move away, Caitlin cleared her throat – at the same time as once again my dearest Boyfriend decided to move – I looked at him scandalized and he shrugged back, looking amused. Typical Malfoy that's for sure.

"Oh and Bailey?"

No response from the loser.

"Be sure to keep it clean on the pitch – you never know, I might end up needing that reserve."

I couldn't help but grin and laugh silently – accidentally causing the branches closest to me to move up and down.

I heard Caitlin clear her throat again and I immediately stopped – pushing myself away from the small gap that I could see out of and back onto Scor.

"Ow!" he said audibly and I gasped.

"I know someone's in there." Said Caitlin. "Come out, or I'll give you a detention. I'm a prefect, you know."

This time I snorted – she obviously thought that there were some younger students in the bush, and was pretending to be in a position of authority.

"I'll – I'll come in there!" She threatened. I glanced at Scor and nodded, before we both stood up – pushing through the branches, just in time to See Caitlin's jaw drop.

Oh goody.

_Wednesday_

_Caitlin_

"Um?" I hear myself say I as I gasp wordlessly as the Head Boy and Girl who are very rumpled – Rose has a twig in her hair and Scorpius dirt on his cheek, stand up slowly revealing that they are standing in a bush.

Yes in a bush – as in the top half of their bodies are sticking out of a small hedgy tree thing. And what had I done in order to get them out of said bush?

I said I'd give them a detention.

Before I knew it was Head Boy and Girl of course. I just thought it was some fifth years mucking around, not the Head Prefects, that's for sure. Especially when there's so much hate between these two – though from Rose's side the feelings are complicated, I know.

"S-so, what, Ehm," I cleared my throat again (I think I'm getting a cold), "What were you two doing in there." I tilted my head to the bush. Well what had they been doing? It wasn't exactly a large space, though from Scorpius's expression I wasn't sure I wanted to know… Then again, it was Rose, she would've told me if there'd been any developments I'm sure.

"I believe that's our business." Said Scorpius in a pompous tone, and I raised my eyebrows. Git.

I looked to Rose, scandalised. I'm her best friend! And she's siding with Scorpius, her sworn enemy slash long term crush? I looked at her frowning and she avoided my eyes. Hmm…

"You don't think I have a right to know, Rose? As your friend?"

She looked at Scorpius then shook her head.

"Tell anyone about this and I will give _you _a detention." Said the git. And with that the two of them walked away.

Yup.

Together.

Has the universe gone completely insane?

Apparently so.

_Thursday_

_Josh_

"So is it just me or is something going on between Rose and Scorpius?"

I looked up from my lunch to see that it was Caitlin who had spoken – before gagging on my sandwich.

I looked at the rest of my friends for support on this topic, before realising they were all mental. There was Bailey who was completely cut off from everyone – merely grunting in response to this conversation, Josie was staring at Bailey, Mariah – who supposedly hadn't been ignoring me seemed more interested in her pie and then there was Rose, who was no-where to be seen and apparently the topic of Caitlin's statement.

"I-I – what?" I interrupt myself. Seeing as I'm the only one paying attention!

"Argh!" Said Caitlin whacking her bag down on the bench and swinging her legs over to sit next to me. She reached out to grab a the pumpkin juice and knocked it over.

"Are you serious?" She asked no-one in particular hitting her head on the table.

"Caitlin?" I asked cautiously watching her bang her hand on the table some more. Once again I glanced around the table to see that no-one else had noticed this bizarre behaviour. Where was Rose when you need her!

"Caitlin?" I repeated, grabbing her hand to prevent her from more harm. After a few seconds she seemed to come to her senses and I let go of her hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked in what I hoped was a concerned tone.

She sighed loudly. "Yes," she said slowly unclenching her fists and smiling at me. What had just happened to her I wonder? Well there's a lot of stress I guess trying to win the Cup the second time around.. and we're supposed to be on Holiday. "Now, have you noticed anything going on between the Head Boy and Girl?" she asked in a calm tone, and I shook my head.

"Well, I saw them," she looked around to see once again, no-one was even looking our way, except maybe Bailey, but he looked pretty zoned out to me. "In a bush, together."

I snorted. Seriously Miss Wood? You expect me to buy this crap?

She rolled her eyes. "Why would I make this up? You can't tell me you haven't noticed a difference in their behaviour – well, Rose's at least!"

I paused to think about it, without realising I scanned the Hall to find that Malfoy was no-where to be seen. Then back to our table, that Rose was missing from, before looking back to Caitlin.

"Tell me all you know." I said.

She smiled.

This ought to be good

_F__riday_

_Mariah_

Guess what I found out today? That parents and family are invited to come and watch the game tomorrow! Woohoo! I only say that because I'm hoping that one of Rose's older cousins will, well, be like James and date me! (I mean cause he's dating Lisa. not me..) I don't have a crush on him or anything, but well I could just use some eye candy around here. Heck, even Caitlin's brother is hunky – though not quite my type, I still wouldn't mind gazing into those baby blues.

Apparently I've been ignoring Josh (feels bad), but I'm trying to be really friendly now – its not like we were best friends or anything, but I am making the effort.

So when Lisa and I were walking past the lake mid afternoon, we decided to join the group. (Consisting of: Josh, Caitlin, Bailey and Josie.) They were sitting around a table, not wearing as many layers as usual as the weather was nice and sunny – the perfect winters day.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh hey Mariah!" Said Josh, looking up, Caitlin waved and we got a few more hellos as we joined the crowd.

And now everyone's gone quiet. Awkward.

"What have you guys been talking about?" I ask, trying to create a conversation at least.

"Caitlin's love life!" said Josh, ducking as Caitlin aimed to ht him.

"You are a git." She said, shaking her head, before catching my eye, and smiling, "what we were really talking about is the possibility that there is something going on between Rose and Scorpius."

"Ahh," I said nodding. Well there was definitely something I was sure – but I think maybe not a romantic something – just perhaps a truce or an agreement.

"Could be," I said, "Maybe they decided to argue less?" I suggested.

Josie piped up, "Nope. I'm just pretty sure they hate each other."

I saw Bailey roll his eyes and frowned.

"Yeah, that's true Jos, but, well I don't like to say it – but there's something happening, like, maybe even a romantic something!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Josh's dramatic speech and Caitlin joined in.

Josie shook her head. "They _hate_ each other. Can't stand being together for two long – trust me I'd kn-"

"You're _so_ stupid!"

Josie stopped mid sentence frowning – glancing to her left to see that it was indeed Bailey that had said it.

Her lip quivered slightly as he continued.

"How could you not see, or at least understand that there's something happening! Everyone knows they like each other – its so bloody obvious! I'm sick of having to explain things to you – but let me spell it out. You are D-"

"Yes thank-you Bailey that's enough!" Said Josh glaring at him, then I looked at Josie.

She was stunned – well so was I, I didn't know, well how much of an arsewipe he was! Her eyes were wide, filled with innocence and sadness as she looked at him.

It was the saddest thing to watch really, she looked like the little kid whose favourite teddy bear had been snatched off them, and I could read the look in her eyes as she searched Bailey's for something.

He stood up, not even looking at her after that, and stormed away.

"I-I, I can't believe he said that Josie – its not true sweetie." Said Caitlin reaching out and patting her shoulder, as she started to cry.

"I'm going to have a word to that dickhead!" Said Josh standing up.

"He was out of order!" Said Caitlin shaking her head.

"Dickhead." Lisa muttered.

"N-no-" said Josie between sniffs and tears, "I-he, he was telling the t-truth." She rested her head on Caitlin's shoulder.

I looked at Lisa who looked as out of place as I felt.

"Can I say something?" I asked, and they all looked at me – Josie nodding.

"Group hug!"

_Friday_

_Albus_

Just as the desserts faded away I looked up at the ceiling. I love the sky – and right now it was surprisingly light for the time of day – but a few clouds were swirling past.

Beautiful really.

I looked down from the ceiling to see to my surprise, Caitlin heading towards the Slytherin table. I glanced around me – wondering who she was coming to talk to before realising that she was coming towards me.

To talk to me.

"Albus." She nodded awkwardly at me.

"Caity-Caitlin." I said, noting the full names.

I saw the trace of a smile in her pink lips.

"I just came to talk to you about the game tomorrow." She said sounding very official, and not friendly. Well I mean that there was no friendly smile or eye sparkle – she wasn't being mean to me or anything.

"Oh – alright." I said trying to keep my tone light and polite like hers as she sat down opposite me.

This was the first time she had talked to me since forever! And, well, I didn't want to blow it.

"Well, I just wanted to say no hard feelings or anything like that." She paused looking up from the table.

I swallowed. "Okay. Same here." I smiled.

She nodded then went to stand up. She was just going?

"Is it just me or," I began watching her attention snap back to me ad she hovered, about to stand up – but paying attention to me, "Do you think that Scorp and Rose are up to something? I haven't talked to her in so long – and well, I don't even know what's happening with Scorp." I looked up to see her reaction, and her face split into a sincere smile.

"Well," she said leaning forward, "Josh and I are convinced there's something, but we're not sure what exactly yet. Bailey reckons they like each other – but quite frankly, I don't give a damn what Bailey thinks at the moment." She fully settled back into her chair.

Well, that Bailey guy was half right – I know of Scorp's 'crush' but, could Rose really feel the same about him? I've just been so out of the loop for a long time. And looking at Caitlin right in front of me I realised that I had missed her – more than I had thought. Just the stupid things about talking to her – well talking to anyone actually, but talking to her especially. Because when I talked to her I always feel like she's actually listening, something that doesn't always happen in my big family, and certainly hasn't happened lately, what with Scorp buggering off to who knows where, Rose being just as useless, Slytherin and Gryffindor hating on me and well, you get the picture. But right now, with Caitlin sitting in front of me, talking and chattering away that I felt back to normal, I felt heard.

". . .So pretty much, I haven't seen her since the bush incident." I realised that I had totally not heard the first part of that. Oops! "But why do you think there's something going on?"

"Well,' I began smiling, "The other day I was going to make sure Scor was awake, to get ready for training. So I just go barging in – you know?" She nodded, "so I open the door and he says 'Go away Rosie! Remember what happened last time?'"

Her mouth was open wide.

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not!" I said smiling, "Wait till you hear they're excuse for that!"

_Saturday_

_Lily_

We're all in the Changing rooms, waiting. In about ten minutes I guess, Caitlin's 'Goo Team' speech will begin. And then when the game itself starts I'll have to catch the Snitch, _again_.

Oh Albus, where did Mum and Dad go wrong?

Speaking of Mum and Dad, apparently they were coming today. Looks like lots of parents and families are coming – more then the ones that came last time, which is just crazy. Which does make me feel sorry for Al to be honest; I reckon McGonagall wrote something _interesting_ in the letter he sent to our parents – and probally the families of other players.

"You ready for this Lily?"

I turned around from adjusting my sock to see Bailey standing next to me.

"I think so." I smiled briefly sitting down on the bench leaning against the wall. He slid down next to me.

"You'll be great. I know you will."

I smiled as Rose sat on the other side of me – frowning at Bailey. I looked between them confused, but before I could say another word Caitlin was talking.

"We brought our game last time, and thought it was enough. But now we know that we – er – had some help with that, so this time, we go harder. We will win, fair and square."

_Josh_

_Saturday_

Caitlin and Al were shaking hands, while everyone else, including me were taking their positions.

"AND THE CAPTAINS HAVE SHOOK HANDS – THE WHISTLE IS BLOWN AND THEY'RE OFF-"

As usual during the game everything seemed to be blurry around me, and out of focus, and I put aside my slight difference with Bailey and concentrated on the bludgers – Andrew Jordan's commentary being the only thing I could hear.

"MALFOY HAS THE QUAFFLE, HEADING FOR THE SLYTHERIN GOAL, AND ALL IS LOOKING GOOD FOR HIM-"

A bludger came zooming towards me and I hit it away aiming for Malfoy, hearing the dull thud as I flew past I smiled to myself.

So what if I had pretended it was Bailey's head I was hitting.

_Josie_

_New Years Eve_

This match is so much more exciting then the last one! There's this whole excited atmosphere, and well, quite honestly it's distracting me from my Bailey issues.

We haven't talked since yesterday afternoon, but I pretty much think its over in his books, but not necessarily mine.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORE! 70 – 10 TO GRYFFINDOR."

"How late are we?" Came a completely unfamiliar voice to my right. I tore my eyes away from the game, to see to my complete surprise, Caitlin's Dad and brother.

"Oh!" Was all I managed to say in response.

I mean Jared isn't a Quidditch man, he's a musician, but he was still popular in his day! (last year).

He smiled at me and I looked away quickly, as Gryffindor scored again.

"I see Caitlin's going well then!" said Mr Wood. I saw him pull out some kind of notebook and quill, that seemed to be writing itself.

I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Jared.

"Hes watching for Appleby Arrows and Puddlemere United."

I nodded and looked back at the game, cheering on my house.

_Scorpius_

_Saturday_

We were losing, and quite badly if I may say so myself. Nothing wrong with Al this time, in fact there was nothing wrong with our team – just that the chasers on the Gryffindor team – mainly Caitlin, were too good.

I had got two goals and Nott had got one.

But Gryffindor were over a hundred points ahead, despite Jack's vicious Bludger hitting that at one point nearly hit Rose! But I contained myself.

Honestly, the Gryffindor team is better than ours this year, and I just wish that last time they won it fair and square because this was just a thrashing.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORE AGAIN – SLYTHERIN KEEPER PORTREE SEEMS UPSET ABOUT THAT-"

I glanced around to see that Jordan was making the understatement of the year, Portree was fuming.

"THAT BRINGS THE SCORE TO 180 – 30 TO GRYFFINDOR."

I just wish they'd hurry up and win already!

"AND THERES THE SIGN WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR – HAS THE YOUNGER POTTER SEEN THE SNITCH?"

Out the corner of my eye I saw the blurs that were Albus and Lily and something clicked in my brain. Either Gryffindor or Slytherin had to score right now, otherwise we'd be tying if Albus caught the Snitch.

"AND SCORPIUS MALFOY TEARS AFTER HUGO WEASLEY – AS BOTH ALBUS AND LILY ARE NECK AND NECK FOR THE SNITCH. THIS IS CRAZY! SO MUCH ACTION AT ONCE! AND IT SEEMS HUGO HAS PASSED TO THE CAPTAIN AND CAITLIN WOOD HEADSFOR PORTREE AND THE GOAL - AND HOWS THE SNITCH COMING? IS THAT A RED HEADED BLUR AHEAD OF THE BLACK ONE? ITS HARD TO TELL – CAITLIN AIMS – DODGES AND – SCORES! TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR JUST AS-"

_Albus_

_Saturday_

We were in a wild chase – Lily was just us fast as me, down towards the Slytherin goal we zoomed towards the glint of gold that we knew was the snitch. Everything else was an echo – this was my main focus now, this was the moment.

Then it all stopped as I felt something in my hand – persistent flapping and I opened my clenched fingers.

"-ALBUS POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH – BUT GRYFFINDOR WIN BY A MERE 10 POINTS!"

The whole red side of the pitch cheered loudly as we all came down to land, watching the Gryffindor's hug each other once again in victory true victory.

"Ehm," I turned around.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Al, mate," said Dad clapping me on the shoulder, "You did good kid," he said absently scratching his chin, "You made the right choice with the re-match for sure. Don't think I've seen a game like that since-"

"The Quidditch World Cup." Came an unfamiliar voice.

"Oliver!"

"Hello Harry – Albus."

I nodded and smiled, "Hello Mr Wood," offering my hand out to shake.

"Mind if I have a quick chat with you Albus?"

I shook my head.

"Shall we walk?" I followed him wordlessly until we were at an empty pathway.

"Caitlin's told me all about you."

I swallowed loudly.

"And it took real guts I'm sure to go to McGonagall, risking it all for the right thing. And then today – once again, you took a risk – you're team was behind, but you had to take action. Very much like Viktor Krum back in the day."

My eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Thank-you." I said earnestly.

"Which is why I'd like to offer you a reserve position with Puddlemere United."

My jaw dropped open.

"Are – are you serious?"

"Deadly! Now – firstly; its New Years Eve, so there'll be some kind of party; Secondly; It'll be huge cause the Gryffindor's will be celebrating and Thirdly; I approve of you dating my daughter."

"I – Well – I- "

"Go." He said, angling his head towards the castle and I smiled, giving my thanks before skipping up to the castle.

Well it wasn't quite skipping.

_Rose_

_Saturday - Evening_

Holy Crap!

We just won the Quidditch Cup – again! And are all headed to the Room of Requirement this time, for a massive party – cause its New Years and all.

And wow, I just can't believe I still managed to block over half of Scorpius's attempts at the goal even though he is ridiculously good-looking. And currently my boyfriend. I mean, when I said I _loved_ him and he said it to me, it seemed kinda, well rash you know? At the time I don't think I actually did love him – and and I didn't know what love was.

And I don't know if I love him now – it wasn't that I was lying to him at the time, its that I didn't understand that you could actually feel something like, well, er this. And I just wish it wasn't a secret - But I think we're doing well keeping it a secret really, I consider as I receive yet another clap on the shoulder from a Gryffindor member of some kind. The crowd parted I saw a white blonde flash of hair smiling to myself I went to follow, but was held back by something.

Just the people I was wanting to see while I was having a revelation about love, and the amazingness of my 'secret boyfriend'.

My parents.

"Rosie!"

"Dad? Mum!"

"Hi Honey – great game!"

"Yeah Rosie, I must say – Caitlin's got herself a great team."

I smiled nodding. It was crazy – I hadn't seen them in forever, since we hadn't gone home for Christmas as usual.

"Thanks Guys – it's a surprise to see you here!"

"Well, we came last minute, but I gotta say, you wiped the smile right off that pretty boys face today!"

"I-uh-what?" I asked my Dad, hoping for some kind of clarification. Then I saw my Mum's face – she was shaking her head. "I'm going off to talk to your Aunty." She said in a resigned voice as I realised Dad was talking about – "Malfoy." He said angling his head towards the Slytherin side of the pitch – I followed with my eyes and saw Scorpius talking to his own parents.

What the heck was this? Bring a parent day? Scorpius looked so much like his Dad, but I guess a friendlier, younger version. Oh and hotter of course! He turned slightly towards me catching my eye and winking – I turned away quickly as I felt the whole Malfoy families gaze.

"You alright Rose?"

I nodded. Had Scorpius told his parents? Why was he being so obvious? I was going to get him later.

"Well I'm off to talk to Hugo now." Said Dad, and I nodded in goodbye, heading opff to get changed and – well think.

As much as I liked this game, I wasn't sure of the damage it was having, creating, or if it was worth playing. I just knew that I couldn't quit.

_Caitlin_

_New Years Eve - Night_

"Gryff-in-dor! Gryff-in-dor! Gryff-"

"Yes I get it boys! We won!" I said to the Wallace twins, not meaning to sound snappy but I was getting a bit sick of someone chorusing me with chants of our house every time I passed by.

It was a couple of hours into the New Years party, everyone was dressed up – everyone was celebrating. But not me. Don't get me wrong, I'm stoked, I'm wow – my Dad seemed impressed even (yeah, he came to the game, along with pretty much every parent on the earth.) But I can't focus on that right now, because a certain someone is missing. I know, its stupid, my happiness relying on the presence of a boy – but I wasn't gonna deny it for much longer.

He liked me before – before I was horrible to him I guess.. and now he's probally moved on, and he doesn't want to face me, not after the game – and judging by our short conversation the other day, we could be friends in the future.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder nervously, and tried to tug down the black dress I was wearing.

"Someone's looking fine tonight-"

"Rose!" I said, squealing perhaps a little too girly like, ignoring the weird look I got from some Slytherin's.

I hugged her tightly – feeling like I hadn't seen her in years – even though we both just played together in the same team. (though I'm not too friendly on the field).

"Can't – breathe-" She huffed as I released her.

"Sorry, I just – I'm just so happy we won and – and – you! You owe me an explanation young lady!"

The smile that was on her face slid off like Stinksap.

"I, well, er.. that's a complicated one you see because-"

I tapped my foot and frowned. "I'm waiting!"

"Well you see we were having this fight and then-"

But of course, as fate would have it, I saw someone in the distance that distracted me from Rose's crappy excuse. Albus Potter. Al. Looking at me, eyes twinkling and attracting me like a magnet.

Before I knew it I was heading towards him – with a quick backwards glance at Rose who shrugged slightly, heading towards our friends as I continued towards my target.

_Josh_

_New Years Eve - Night_

Rose and Alice laughed loudly at Hugo's joke, as I spotted someone interesting heading towards us. Where was Caitlin when you needed her?

"Hello Malfoy." I said as I saw him come up behind the girls – watching Rose intently. "Good game." I said in a friendly way.

"Thanks Thomas." He said nodding. "Well well well Weasley, seems somebody got dressed up for the occasion!"

Rose was looking very nice, I had to admit.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She replied rolling her eyes as the rest of us fell silent (Mariah, Lisa, Hugo, Alice and Me).

"Your hand." He asked holding his out – she opened her mouth and shut it again – Hugo's mouth however remained open as he looked between the two.

She put her hand on his.

"If I have to...But this means nothing Malfoy!" She grumbled, waving goodbye to us and giving us a pleading look.

"Same here Weasley. Do not worry."

She is a _very_ convincing actress.

"What was that all about?" Sputtered Hugo.

"I think they've got a bit of a Love/Hate Relationship, to be honest."

Hugo looked disgusted.

"I think you're way off mark." He said, grabbing Alice and escorting her to the dancefloor.

I looked at my watch. Not too long till a new year!

_Albus_

_New Years - Night_

"Come on Albus! You're hair looks fine mate."

"I can't do it." I hear myself confess very very cowardly.

And just by the way – I wasn't talking about my hair. Scorpius and I were standing outside the room of requirement and just as the door had appeared – I had disappeared, and now here we were standing just a little bit down the hallway – and I was remembering another moment similar to this, when I was scared about something.

My first day of Hogwarts – at KingsCross Station, when my stupid brother James freaked me out about being in Slytherin – and not in Gryffindor like everyone else in my family (what a thing to live up to – right?). That day was honestly the worst. But you know what – I am a Slytherin, and I can't change that – and pulling stunts such as this one (being to chicken to go to a party because of a girl), is the reason why I'm not in Gryffindor.

"Hello?" Asked Scorpius waving his hands in front of my face – so yeah, I guess I zoned out for that part of the conversation.

I swallowed. "Uh – hi?"

"Listen, in about ten seconds I'm going to walk through that door, and," his face split into a mischevious grin, which I didn't like, "and ask your cousin to dance if you don't get your ass in there!"

Sighing I pushed off the wall I was leaning against. Noting the slight fall in Scorp's facial features.

Aha! So he definitely still likes Rose and wanted to actually dance with her. We stood expectantly at the wall, and Scorp paced up and down – the door materialising right before our eyes.

Here goes.

As we walked through the door, my heart was pounding (yes, yes I know I'm a girl when it comes to stuff like this!) We were already a few hours late – we had a full team debrief thing – and looks like they've all forgiven me/just were happy to play again, and looks like the whole School enjoyed the rematch as well. And it looks like I have myself sorted for the future, so things were looking great, they really were. And it still doesn't explain why I'm feeling like a scared little eleven year old waiting to get sorted into my house.

I saw her straight away and we made eye contact.

Then I knew that this was it – she was walking towards me, then I started to freak out slightly.

What was she expecting? She knows I like her.. Or does she just want to talk about the game?

I think Scorp could tell I was a bit freaked, and gave me a look that seemed to say 'calm down mate' and I breathed – nodding at him, as he headed off in the opposite direction, and I took a few steps forward towards Caitlin.

I smiled and so did she – as I searched her eyes for what was going on. Why did she have to be so pretty? It would be so much easier if she didn't look like that! Then I realised how stupid I was looking just staring at her and decided to say something.

"Hey Caitlin-" came out at the same time as.

"So Albus I-"

Then we both looked at each other again smiling.

"I-I-I- you go." I hear myself stutter.

She smiled. "Hey Al."

"Hey Caity." I said sounding relieved.

"I've missed you." She blurted out looking at my feet.

"Hey," I said reaching out to tilt her chin upwards, "I've missed you too."

I opened my mouth to tell her about just why I've missed her, but was shortlived.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey." Both Caitlin and I chorused as Dane Zabini – yes Zabini, you heard me right.

"So it was a great game Wood, and you too Al,"

We nodded and exchanged an awkward glance. I know I'm mates with Zabini – but we've never been _that_ close and why he's chosen this moment to come and talk to Caitlin and I is beyond me. He doesn't even like Gryffindors!

"Uh – thanks Zabini." Said Caitlin awkwardly.

Just great. Then he decided to put his arms around us.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you guys that you'd be a cute couple?"

Oh, I see how this is gonna get worse.

"Uh, no-" I said pushing his arms off the both of us and wondering if someone had spiked his drink…Or maybe he just had some firewhiskey.

"Sooo," he said conversationally while I internally groaned watched Caitlin out of the corner of my eye – she seemed like she was fighting back a smile. I guess it was kind of amusing, Dane was, well there's no other way to put it a player when it came to girls, and not really what you call the friendly type. He's who you'd go to if you wanted a date – he could set it up easily.

And here he was, asking Caitlin about her life and trying to be friendly.

".. and what about you Albie?"

"What was the question again?" I asked frowning, as Caitlin laughed at me and Dane also frowned.

"You know what _Dane_," said Caitlin even though she was looking at me, not him.

"Yeah?" he asked looking between the two of us slightly confused. I guess that's cause we were just staring at each other, a whole lot.

"Al and I have to dance now." She stated smiling at me.

I opened my mouth and quickly turned it into a grin – holding out my arm as we moved away from Dane who shrugged looking a bit miffed.

"This seems familiar." I said as we danced to whatever the crazy fast music was.

Then the music decided to change – hey it is the room of requirement after all.

And my hands moved of their own accord to around her waist and hers aound my neck.

"Yeah, _this_ does."

She replied. And we remained in a comfortable silence for a while. So now I 'm totally confused.

Do I just blurt out my feelings again? Are we dancing just as friends? What the Bloody Hell am I supposed to do?

"I know why you did it, you know." Said Caitlin quietly but clearly.

"Did what?" I leaned in whispering to her. She smelled amazing,

"The whole letting us win thing."

"Oh that." I said disappointed. And the conversation was returning to my stupidness. Great.

"No I mean, I saw the book your Uncle gave you."

I jerked aaway slightly and looked down at her.

"You..did?"

She nodded.

"And its probally the stupidest thing I've ever read."

My face dropped entirely and I tried to let go of her, but her grip was firm on my neck.

"And it was stupid of you to do it."

Why was she smiling while saying this? Was it supposed to make me feel happy?

"But despite that," she tilted her head cutely and my face softened. "Its still the best thing anyone's ever done for me."

I grinned. So there was some kind of compensation for being an idiot.

"I – well, I meant what I said, on that day." I squeezed my eyes shut for a second thinking, then opening them as I spoke again. "I really like you. A lot."

"Well that's lucky." She said, "Cause I happen to have a really big crush on you."

HOLY HOLY CRAP! Okay, breathe Albus, breathe.

"Well that's just as well then." I said smiling as she moved even closer to me, and we continued to dance.

Nothing could change that moment.

I grinned lazily as I saw the red and white blonde blur that was dancing on the other side of the room.

_Hugo_

_New Years Eve – Night_

And right about now is when I feel like vomiting.

My sister is dancing with Scorpius Malfoy, yes Albus's friend – so that makes him tolerable, but I was a lot more comfortable with them hating Each other.

Not this weird kind of touchy feely flirty dance thing they've got going on.

What is the world coming to?

It was so different when Alice and I danced.

So different.

_Josie_

_New Years Eve - Night_

"Have you guys seen Bailey?"

"Yeah, hes over there with the sixth years" Said Josh and I nodded my thanks, ready to move away when he grabbed my arm. "But Josie – just, just – don't listen to him if hes talking crap, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay."

I saw Bailey's back, he was hanging out with Lily's friend group, that consisted of a lot of people that I didn't know. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned around, looking a bit surprised to see me.

"Hey Bailey."

"Hi – Josie, you, you look nice."

"Thanks – uh,"

Damn it! I was meant to come and ask for answers, to know whats going on with us. My stomach rumbled loudly and I frowned. I'm not hungry.

"You – ah, good game." I said, not wanting to look at him, because, well because we have a history, and I didn't even know where I stand. Were we are.

"Thanks babe – listen about before, I'm sorry, yeah?"

I nodded.

"So-" I started but felt a gross sensation in my throat.

"You okay?" He asked, grinning at the others in his group.

"Yeah I'm-" I gagged slightly. "I gotta go!"

And then I sprinted to the bathroom.

_Scorpius_

_New Years Eve – Minutes to Midnight_

Amazing. No-one even seemed to care that I was dancing with Rose Weasley, my supposed enemy.

Only I cared. And right now, she was the only girl in the world, that's for sure.

My girl. When I'd been talking to my parents earlier – I noticed how I just so urgently wanted to tell them, wanted to announce to everyone that Rose Weasley and I are together – we are, well in _love_ I think.

Yeah, that's right I said it, and this time I know its real, as real as the beautiful girl that's in my arms at this present moment.

"Whats the time?" Asked Rose, bringing me out of my reverie.

I glanced at my watch.

"About two or three minutes to midnight."

"Good, I'm really tired – just want to get back to the common room." She said sleepily, leaning on me.

"EVERYONE BETTER BE GRABBING THEMSELVES A PARTNER – YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENES AT NEW YEARS!" Andrew Jordan yelled at everyone.

"Whats he talking about Scor?"

Bloody Hell I love it when she calls me Scor.

"You know, you kiss someone at Midnight?" Yes then I raised my eyebrows – I just had to you know?

She gulped and looked around.

"Uh-uh! You _are_ kissing me!"

Her eyes widened. "We can't! Its not like I don't want to its just – everyone will see." She gestured around.

"No they won't – look they're busy finding their own partners!"

It was true, people were rushing about.

"But then everyone will know!"

"And why wouldn't we want that?"

"THIRTY SECOND COUNTDOWN!"

She still looked unsure.

"Come on – this is the perfect excuse!"

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SE-"

"Well, you don't actually get a choice."

"THREE, TWO, ONE. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Searching her eyes quickly I leaned down and kissed her – and of course she responded. A few seconds later however I heard noise that sounded like a broken glass, and we broke apart.

I looked across the room - hearing a whole lot of noises.

Well this is a New Development.

_Josh_

_New Years - Midnight_

"Er."

Was the first word that escaped my mouth as my 'partner' and I broke apart.

In the hurry of it all, I had just asked someone I didn't really know that well and, though it had been a very short, unsure kiss – it had been a good one.

"BLOODY HELL!"

I turned away from Melinda's beautiful brown eyes (Melinda Avalon – my year, Hufflepuff) to see what exactly Hugo was swearing at.

I saw him drop his glass as well, as I beagn to laugh.

At what you may ask? Scorpius Malfoy snogging Rose senseless. I knew it! I knew it.

I heard more noises, some cheering and what sounded like a sob. So I looked around the room, and my jaw dropped.

It seems Rose and Scorpius weren't the only new development

Giving Melinda's hand a bit of a squeeze I signalled that I was going to go see if everyone was alright.

She nodded smiling. I'd be back to talk to her later.

_Caitlin_

_New Years Eve – midnight_

"TEN.."

"Well I guess we should-" said Al looking around.

"SEVEN, SI-"

I nodded, "Yeah I mean only if you-"

"THREE, TWO-"

I swallowed and suddenly focused on his lips. Wactching as in slow motion he neared me – my eyes shut of their own accord and our lips met in an explosion of electricity.

I saw sparks. I felt amazing – he was amazing. This was amazing.

But all too soon we broke apart hearing some kind of cheering – looking at each other lazily, Al was beaming and I knew the cheering had been for us – then his jaw dropped as he looked over my shoulder pointing.

I turned to see Rose and Scorpius kissing well, ah – a lot.

And we laughed seeing Hugo's face and the smashed glass. I looked at them, then down at my hand that Al's fingers were entertwining with and leaned against his shoulder.

Then as we looked around the room – my heart stopped.

Over Rose's side of the room, was Josie – standing in the doorway, crying. I followed her eyes and saw, well;

Bailey and Lily kissing.

Without a backward glance, Josie ran out of the room, just as Bailey and Lily broke apart.

Oh, this was going to be fun (Sarcasm) – I glanced at Al nervously.

She was his little sister after all. Then I too, raced out the door.

_Josie_

_New Years Day – really early in the morning_

I had just seen something bad, really bad.

Rose's cousin making out with my boyfriend! We _were_ still dating! He had never officially ended it! And to make matters worse I had seen that Bloody Bailey had been right about Rose and Scorpius. They were kissing as well, and then I saw Caitlin and Albus kissing and Josh had someone and Mariah was kissing Mark and Hugo had Alice and then– everyone except for me had someone.

I raced around the corner – with no idea what way I was going, and to my surprise I arrived in the astronomy tower – well at least I thought that's what it was – my vision was a bit blurred from the tears.

I stood outside on the deck and looked out at the grounds wiping my face.

It was just – so humiliating.

I really am dumb, aren't I?

"Well, talking to yourself is, but you aren't."

"What the hell?" I choked out – sniffing and realising that I had actually said that out loud.

I heard footsteps and slowly saw a figure come out of the shadows.

"I've been here the whole time. Party's not really my scene."

"Zabini?" I asked, squinting and making sure that my eyesight was working!

"The one and only!"

"Great." I sniffed and looked back to the grounds.

"Can I say something?"

"Sure!" I said in what I hoped was a sarcastic voice – But don't do sarcasm very well.

"I don't know why you're upset. But I can tell you hes not worth it."

I frowned, and looked up at him. I don't think we've ever really talked. He's Scorpius's friend, but not as close as him and Albus are.

"I don't like you in a romantic way – okay? But just know, that you've got something. And whoever or whatever he's done, its kind of good, because you can do way better."

"I-uh-thanks." I managed to spit out.

"Josie! Josie are you okay?" Rose, Caitlin and Josh were standing in the doorway – and Zabini signalled that he was going to go, giving me a quick smile.

"Hes such a dick!" Said Caitlin, patting my back.

"You mean so much to us." Said Rose, smiling.

"I'm gonna get him later!" Said Josh.

"Oh guys!" I said soppily as I hugged them all.

Sniffing a bit, I pulled away. "You know, I missed you!"

I suddenly realised in that moment with them all smiling, and being there for me what I had missed – they were such a big part of my life, and instead I'd been obsessing and fussing over Bailey, turning very clingy probally.

"We love you Josie!" Said Rose.

Then we moved to leave arm in arm. Even Josh complied – something he would normally been ashamed of.

"So! Caitlin, Rose, spill!"

They both grinned and Rose went a bit red.

"Its nothing really-"

She began and Josh laughed.

"Hardly Rose! You two were eating each others faces off!" He said, "And you Caitlin, well, I gotta admit that was super sweet – so are you two dating?"

"Yeah." Said Rose, and we all looked at her in confusion.

"I was talking to Caitlin!" said Josh.

"I – oh – well – um."

"Oh my Gosh Rose Weasley! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

I just laughed and leant on Josh.

Things were looking up already.

_Rose_

_Three weeks later_

"Hurry up Scorp!"

He was probally still doing his hair the goofball! I heard a swinging noise and turned around smiling to see my favourite people standing in the door.

Josie and Josh were having some kind of argument and Caitlin and Albus were holding hands.

"Ah, we have a leaving party do we?" Came Scorpius's voice from behind me. I turned around giovving him a quick kiss ignoring the 'awwhs' and 'ewws' from Josh and Albus, as we too grabbed each others hands.

It seemed our lives were suddenly a lot less complicated.

Lily was in a lot of trouble from Albus, but it seems it wasn't really her fault – Bailey is a pretty convincing individual, but he doesn't really hang out with us anymore, we are still friendly, so yes we have forgiven him. And Josie is fine, shes back to being her usual – slightly ditzy self. Whatever happened between her and Zabini on New Years has caused them to be really good friends – which is fine, cause he's actually a really nice guy – he had hung out with us a few times.

Mariah had finally scored herself someone who gave her 'fireworks' she had described - and that would be Mark Goldstein, the other Chaser on the Quidditch Team.

Caitlin and Al were a really cute couple, I mean really cute! And not sickening at all, they just talk a whole lot – and mainly about Quidditch I've discovered. Oh! And Al is on the Puddlemere united reserve team! Caitlin reckons she'll go into sport journalism - but I think thats only because she wants to watch Al all the time.

Josh kissed Melinda from Hufflepuff, and has a bit of a crush on her – but isn't acting yet, they're getting to know each other as far as I can tell.

And then theres me. Naturally the whole School knows about us - and now a whole lot of first years think William is really cool (the one who saw us in the library - he told all his friends and no-one believed him) and he got to say 'I told you so' a whole lot.

Scorp and I both wrote our parents letters before Hugo could beat us to it. Scorp's dad had an inkling already apparently, and had been expecting Scorp to ask me out years ago – which I like to tease him about all the time. My Dad however, replied with an 'If you must' letter, but my Mum assured me, at the end of the letter that he quote 'wasn't really that upset', because 'he's a good Quidditch player'. And I was more then happy with that response, because right now Scorpius and I feel like forever.

"Can you pass me the jam Rosie?" I smirked as his grey eyes twinkled.

I know we will be.

* * *

**Sniff sniff sniff! This is nearky the end! And oh my goodness – its 34 pages! But I couldn't split it up! It had to be one chapter – be do not worry, there will be more! But soon enough it will be over ;( **

**Thank-you if you've been with this story! I know I sound so dramatic – but please review because its my baby and I hoped you liked it! :)**

**Love to you all Xx Potty **


	21. Noone Can Change This Moment

**The Last Chapter (: I hope you all like this! I actually had the idea in the shower, and wrote it before I wrote the Ball haha! Anyways, enjoy. So yeah – I knew where I was going with this.. Weird huh? Yup.. OH, and you'll have to guess the Point of Views :) but its not hard I promise - its just back to the way it was before - if its really an issue though, the orders at the bottom!**

**Today was probally the weirdest day of my life. My last day of school ever! So strange and surreal.! And they (the head students) played a song over the loudspeaker, that I hadn't heard since about 2003 – and you'll know it if your from NZ – 'They can't take that away' by Ben Lummis – anyway, as soon as it started playing I had a bit of a breakdown during it – its so emotional! And so it influenced this chapter – I suggest you youtube it! Its amazing!**

**If you're still at School, you are so lucky. This whole story was roughly based on all my friends – all the main names are people I know (: and the personalities are kinda – as well as the relationships are similar to ones in my life. And this story has been a big part of me this year.. So if you are at School , enjoy every moment! I think I might cry right now… Yup, theres a tear.! Please look up that song, and enjoy every moment at School! Make the most of it, because before you know it your childhood and well, non grown up-ness is gone, and you're leaving!**

**To Josie, my bffl forever, even though schools over – we will always be friends.**

**To Melinda, my newest best friend who I'll never ever forget.**

**To Lisa – who I miss the most.**

**To Mariah and Tamlyn, my Drama and Bus buddies for life. **

**To Kesh (: also known as 'kezia'**

**To Josh.. if you ever read it XD**

**And lastly to the girl who was there when I said I might try a Rose/Scorpius fic oneshot, Caitlin – CatrinaBoFi, my Fanfic buddy forever. I love you!**

**For you – for reading this! I hope it is ending enough (sounds weird).**

**Reviewers as always – you have been amazing.. Its just a goal for me, but I'd like to get up to 140 reviews, big ask? I don't know..its just a dream XD**

**But seriously, thank-you. **

**These Guys:Anana553, Tishica, LittleMissGiggles'94', Avanell, Arianna Elizabeth Jackson, A La DarkAngel, callmedaynuhh, You guys and everyone who reviewed all other chapters = amazing! Love to you! Xx**

**Read and Review..  
**

**

* * *

**

_I don't know where this is going  
or how hard it's gona be  
you get the scars to prove it  
when you wear your heart out on your sleeve_

**_Four Years Later_**

"We're guna be late! We're guna be late!" I said, tapping my foot on the floor of the carriage (a tradition, apparently).

"We're really not." Said Josie, flicking a loose ringlet over her shoulder, and squinting at me slightly.

"I still can't believe you're getting married!" She pushed me light-heartedly, and I smiled.

"Well, I can!" I said, still smiling.

"And I'm still the only one unattached." She moaned. "Better be some hot guests! Any Quidditch players, for example?"

"Josie, Josie, Josie. When will you learn. You can't chose who you fall in love with."

"Oh Shut – up! Your only saying that cuz you're in a gorgeous gown, about to walk down the isle and kiss and marry the man of your bloody dreams!"

"I swear, you're sounding more and more Weasley each day!" I replied.

She rolled her eyes at me as the carriage pulled to an abrupt stop. And the carriage driver swiftly stepped out and opened my door.

I stepped out seeing my maid of honour, my parents and my brother smiling at me.

My Dad linked my arm, and I knew what was coming. We walked around the back, and through the archway that was twisted with ivy.

Then I saw him.

I stopped slightly, allowing the brides maids to get past me. Not with out a comforting squeeze and a whispered 'Good luck.'

I took a deep breath, and followed the slow pace they walked at. I really think the Lavender dresses were a good decision. . . I can't believe it, honestly, I'm getting married in a few seconds, and I'm thinking about the bridesmaids dress colour!

I finally made it to the front, and my eyes flicked up to meet his. This is it.

He leans in to whisper to me.

"I just wanted you to know, the Tornadoes caned the Wasp's last night!" He said with a wink.

"Seriously Al? That's all you have to say to me on our wedding day?"

"I would say that you're undeniably beautiful, but I thought that was obvious."

I feel my cheeks start to warm up. Even now, after years of dating, just knowing he would think that of me caused me to blush.

Gumpy little Tomboy me, is marrying Albus Potter, as in son of the Chosen One!

"I love you." I say, earnestly.

"I love you too." He says with just as much sincerity.

"Ehm." I look up to see an amused man, who I recognize to be Scorpius Malfoy – the best man, who is accompanied by my brother and Hugo and believe it or not – Zabini, Dane as he likes to be called now.

"If you two don't mind, we were kind of hoping to see a wedding today?"

He smirks at us both, and I see Rose give him a reproachful look, that swiftly turns into a smile as he blows her a kiss. Josie rolls her eyes and Jared looks slightly punchdrunk.

Then the minister begins to talk, and I only see Al.

We're in a world of our own, until I hear the magic words.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And it's suddenly very loud in the back garden of the burrow. Plenty of wooping and screaming – well what would you expect? Hundreds of Weasley's, Potter's and all my crazy High School friends all in close vicinity – at my wedding.

"What are you thinking about Caity?" my _Husband_ asks me, giving my waist a squeeze. Everything is being cleared away. Tables are set up, and my brother Jared heads up to the stage – he's the 'entertainment'.

"What my new signatures going to be. You know, Caitlin-"

"Caitlin Potter? Yeah. I think it has a certain ring to it, don't you?" He asked pointing to our rings.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hahaha! You're so funny Al."

But he silenced me with a kiss, and we began to dance to whatever Jared was playing on the guitar. He's very talented. Not that I was paying much attention.

* * *

"So, Rosie."

I never got tired of saying her name.

At this current point of time I had come up behind her, and grabbed her waist-causing her to jump in fright, but relax when she realised it was me.

"Scorpius!" She squeaked turning to face me. Lightly gripping my suit jacket.

"I hear its tradition for the maid of Honour and the Best man to get together." I say, twirling a loose piece of hair around my finger.

"I've never been one for tradition." She says smiling widely, and poking my arm.

I smirk, about to retort when I hear Caitlin saying something on the stage. And see a gawky looking Al, my best mate, standing next to her looking like he just won the lottery. Whilst Jared is standing to the side, searching the crowd with his eyes. He's a decent bloke, I've come to know. A real laugh, but a bit of a romantic I think. I've heard his songs, there all about some girl or other, though I've never seen him with a girl.

Next thing I know Rose is tugging on my arm.

"Come on Scor! The bouquet! The bouquet!"

I looked at her blankly, but let her pull me along.

"Three, Two, One!" Said Caitlin, her back to the stage and tossing her flowers into the audience. I hastily put my hand back into my pocket and smiled as it flew straight into Rose's arms.

"I caught it! I caught it Scorp!" She said her eyes and smile very wide.

"You did." I said, laughing at her. She was too adorable. "You're going to be the next to be married, right?"

"Well it's just a Muggle tradition." She said shrugging, as we headed for the dance floor. But she couldn't hide the smile that was gracing her features. She bit her lip slightly as if in thought. "Doesn't mean anything really."

She gave me a small sideways glance.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it does." I say shaking my head, and holding in my desire to laugh at the absolute confusion that was rippling her flawless face.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're going to be the next to be married." I said confidently. Her eyes widened immensely and I pulled away from her slightly and reached into my pocket, as her eyes grew larger again and she glanced around the dance floor looking almost maniac.

I saw Al give me a thumbs up, and nodded at Mr Weasley. Who smiled back at me.

Unbelievable I know. But, you do get brownie points for taking him to see the finals, right? The Cannon's vs Holyhead Harpies, you all know who won that one. . .

I got down on one knee. Her small hand came up to her mouth whilst the other one covered her heart.

I swear she got more beautiful everyday. These four years have actually been the best of my life, despite how cliché that sounds.

"Rose Weasley. Will you marry me, Scorpius Malfoy?"

She blinked at me in disbelief, and held out her hand to pull me up. Before staring at me for a few minutes.

"I take that as a yes?" I say, breaking the silence. Though everyone else was a blur to me, I knew they were listening in.

"I still think you're a prat." She said fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"I still think you're a know it all." I countered, unable to hide the smirk on my face.

"Git."

"Geek."

"Slytherin."

"Gryffindor."

She crossed her arms. I crossed mine.

"Guys, can you just make out already?" Asked Caitlin's Brother Jared, over the microphone.

Which caused a chorus of laughter. . .

Then caused Rose to kiss me full on the mouth in front of hundreds of guests at her best friends wedding.

"Just to clarify. Yes?"

"Yes!" She said rolling her eyes. "Honestly Malfoy. For someone so smart, you can be really dumb."

"And surprisingly, for a Weasley, you're really not that annoying."

That one gained me a punch in the arm.

I was marrying into a very violent family.

* * *

"It's just not fair! Everyone here has someone."

I rolled my eyes at Josie. She was being plain stupid. We were only twenty-one after all. I mean, she's only saying this because one of her best friends just got married, and then she witnessed me getting proposed to. So she was the last one out of us three to get together with someone for good.

"But seriously," she said, gripping my arm just above the elbow and steering me towards a table and grabbing a drink from the waiter at the same time.

She plonked herself down on the chair, and began sipping her champagne. I raised my eyebrow at her – I'm sure that wouldn't be her last.

"As I was saying." She said, waving her hand infront of my face as I caught Scorp's eye.

He was talking to Dad and Uncle Harry, no doubt about Quidditch. He really hit it off with those two, and all of the family really. Even Uncle Charlie liked him, which was saying something.

"Rose!" She said, slamming down the empty fluted glass.

"Josie hun, you're gorgeous. Don't worry, Al and Caitlin are just getting married early!"

"But listen. There's you and Scorpius, you just had the most bloody adorable proposal in the world" I scoffed it could have been far more romantic I'm sure, but to me, obviously it was perfect. "Al and Caitlin – obviously, then Hugo and Alice, an-and, Lisa and James, Liane and Lorcan, Dom and that Brazillian guy," She was counting them off on her hand, "Even Lucy and Lysander!" She paused, looking around the wedding,

"And, Oh my goodness! That's Bailey and Tamlyn!"

"What?" I say frowning. I thought Bailey was dating someone from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office.

"Look for yourself if you don't believe me!" She said, almost getting hysterical, and calling over another waiter.

I turned around to see she was right. Lily and Bailey were dancing at a very close proximity. Oh this cant be good. I turned back to see my gorgeous dark-haired friend approaching.

"Mariah!" I say, as she plonked herself down in the seat opposite me. Honestly I was relieved to have someone else support this whole 'I'm gonna be single forever' phase Josie was going through.

"Congratulations Rose!" She said across the table. Reaching out for my hand to look at the ring.

It was gorgeous, dainty and vintage. A sapphire surrounded by a cluster of diamonds that made it look like a flower.

I heard Josie make a noise and looked up. Poor girl.

"Its just me and you Mariah. The only girl ones left . . ." She grinned lazily.

I pried the glass from her hand.

"Would you make sure that's her last one?" I say, seeing Scorpius approach the table.

"Sure, leave me to babysit." Said Mariah, rolling her eyes.

"I knew you'd understand!" I say laughing and making a quick escape.

* * *

Rose has up and left me with an irritable and tipsy Josie. I almost hug Fred to death when he makes his way over to the table, though not alone. Even he has a date, which Josie notices, and turns slightly hysterical.

I'm single too! You don't see me having a spaz.

Though, my ex isn't the one making out very graphically at my best-friends wedding.

Fred makes polite small talk, and I can tell he regrets coming and sitting at our table, of all places. He introduces me to his date, her name is Kezia and she seems nice. Quiet, but nice.

Honestly, I just want a bloody date! At least Josie is a bridesmaid, she's meant to dance with the groomsman. Well there is some eye candy here. All of Al's Quidditch mates are here, and I gotta say they are damn fine. I guess I just have a weakness for a man with muscles.

"Now it is time for the traditional Father Daughter dance, to be started by my little sis, and my own Dad." Said Jared the bloody dreamboat. To think he's unattached! I mean, I usually like muscles, but I make an exception in his case. The blue eye and light brown hair combination was really attractive. And he was a singer! A wedding singer, as well as in his own band Lonely Tree . And right now I'm just ranting about his amazingness. I've had a good flirt with him on occasion, but I've never seen him with any girl. But Caitlin told me I was way off mark when I suggested he was gay.

"Uh, drinks." Said Fred, making an escape. Lucky bugger.

So I'm left with the emotional Josie Finnegan. Just great, not even Dane was around – her best friend, he was off talking to Melinda.

Then I saw him.

A damn fine Quidditch player, (that part was obvious) approaching our table. Our table! I tried to look casual, and turned to Josie. Who was seemingly unaware.

I turned back to see if I was right, that he was headed for our table. And he was right before me.

"Hey."

"Hi." I said, taking in his tanned appearance. Tall, light brown hair, hazel eyes, dark eyelashes . . . Hot, hot, hot!

"Do you want to . . ." He signalled to the dance floor, then looked at Josie for a moment. She was ripping up rose petals that were scattered on the table.

"Yes!" I said, desperately making an escape. Josie looked up and frowned.

"Bloody Hell!" She said slamming down her hand, and I reached out to grab my rescuers hand as he lead me away from my Physco friend.

"My names Jacob by the way."

"Mariah." I said, smiling back at him. Before looking over the dancefloor.

I caught Rose's eye and she mouthed 'damn!' and I laughed. My hands on his shoulders. This was nice.

* * *

"Hey Josie!" I said sitting down at the empty table. She had looked lonely.

In all honesty – I was a bit lonely too.

"Oh hey Josh."

She swirled her glass around – gazing into it as if it were fasinating.

"So – hows life?"

She glared up at me.

"Oh. Well mines not that great either."

My eyes scanned around, focusing on one individual in the red dress. She was laughing with James and Lisa.

Great.

"Hmm, things bad with Melissa?"

"Melinda." I corrected.

""Oh yeah," she looked at me weirdly before putting on a sarcastic voice, "that's right – theres no problem, its just you won't go talk to her! You two have history you know!"

"We kissed four years ago!" I said rolling my eyes. Honestly, she would have moved on long ago.

"And," I added as my eyes followed someone else who was heading straight for us. "She had a thing with Zabini."

Josie rolled her eyes.

"Everyones had a thing with Dane!"

"Couldn't agree with you more Jos! I mean, even we had a thing!" Said Dane himself sitting next to Josie who frowned.

"Yes, and it didn't work out, so we agreed that-"

"We wouldn't tell people – yes" He said rolling his eyes before whispering melodramatically, "but everyone knows."

It was her turn to roll her eyes turning back to me.

"If you don't bloody go and ask her to dance _once _tonight – she will learn just how obsessive and stalkerish you are.!" Said Josie crossing her arms

"But I'm not-"

"Yeah, we know that mate – but she doesn't."

Said Dane angling his head at Melinda.

Rolling my eyes I stood up.

"I hate you two."

"Love you too!" Said Josie, as they blew kisses to me, and I headed towards the very pretty brown eyed girl, once again.

* * *

I hate my life.

Bailey and Tamlyn needed to get a room, it was seriously getting gross. Even Dane was looking a bit sick.

"Why did you even date him to begin with?" He asked me shaking his head. "You could do so much better."

"Yeah, right." I said, reaching for a chocolate éclair and stuffing my mouth.

"And this is where I make my exit." He said laughing at me.

"What! No – you can't leave me!" I had just got rid off Josh... then I'd be alone again.

"But I want to dance with Lily!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because she's hot – and both the Potter boys are distracted." He winked and stood up. "And I was there for you when you needed me – so, I'm good in the friendship books."

I shook my head and frowned.

Caitlin and Al are married, Married!

Rose and Scorp just got engaged, and here I am. Alone. Then came Mariah, also single, but she got snaffled up by a hot Quidditch Player!

Then came Josh and Dane, my best guy friends – to leave and dance with other girls as well!

Now All I have to look forward to now is my dance with either Dane or Jared – both groomsmen. That's the only guarantee I have of contact with the other sex! Not that dancing with Dane is exciting – we've been mates ever since he was nice to me back when well, the whole Bailey fiasco happened, and I've danced with him enough times, I'd way rather dance with Jared.

But he's way out of my league.

I glanced up to the stage at him, he was smiling, the song had just ended.

"Hello everyone!"

I suddenly paid attention, as he began to talk. I had nothing else to do . . . seriously even his talking voice is beautiful.

"This next song is my latest. Its for all the couples out there, I know there's a lot of you out there. Its about romance old or new. . .So here it is."

I stood up.

No I wasn't gonna sit there and watch everyone dance to some amazing mushy gushy song!

Who cares if I miss my dance with Jared? He's busy singing anyway!

* * *

"I still don't understand why Caitlin said yes to you Al-"

"Shut-up Dad." I said, "Don't listen to him Caitlin, he's out of his mind. He's got this scar on his head, you see. His brains have been addled with-"

"No, I agree." Said another voice, joining me, my Dad and my _wife_.

"Hi Uncle Ron," I rolled my eyes, and gripped Caitlin's waist tighter.

"I'd say she's far too good for you. Must've read up on that book I gave you years ago, eh Al?"

Caitlin giggled, and I shook my head. "No, Uncle Ron. That didn't help at all."

"Hello Everyone."

My attention turned to Jared. My Brother in Law. That sounds so weird . . .

". . . romance old or new. . .So here it is."

"You wanna dance?"

"Shhh," Caitlin said, listening intently. Must be good, if she wasn't dancing . . .I listened to Jared.

"_There's something about the way you ramble on,_

_A smile you do and I know we belong,_

_But you don't think you're good,_

_And I know I really should,_

_Tell you the way I feel, perhaps tonight?_

"Will you dance now?"

She nodded.

"This is the best day ever – of my life." I said honestly as I held her close, breathing in her perfume.

"Hmm, better then your first win for Puddlemere?"

"Hey – not everythings about Quidditch Baby! I do love you, you know – and sometimes you take priority."

She laughed, "Well I see our opinions differ a bit." I feigned offence and she laughed, "Okay – so maybe you do come before sport." .

I listened to what sounded like the last verse of Jareds song

_I know it's hurt your pride,_

_Always the bridesmaid never the bride,_

_How come you can't see?_

_How much of a mess you make me,_

_So I'm telling you the Way I feel, I am, tonight."_

Everyone burst into applause around us, and I took the opportunity to kiss Caitlin. Many couples did also. Come on, it was a romantic song!

I opened my eyes to see well nothing really, it was all dark except for someone who looked like they were glowing, there were a few wolf whistles and whooping scattered throughout the crowd.

I didn't see that coming.

* * *

I made it past Rose and Scorp, who were very, very close together. Can people just leave these scenes for home? Geez! What was everyone talking about – I'm not drunk, I'm hysterical.

I was halfway towards the archway when I heard the song actually begin. Something about his voice made me stop momentarily.

"_There's something about the way you ramble on,_

_A smile you do and I know we belong,_

Typical. About some girl he's in love with! I kept walking, unable to stop myself from listening to the bloody cute lyrics.

_But you don't think you're good,_

_And I know I really should,_

_Tell you the way I feel, perhaps tonight?_

I was at the entrance archway thingy. I turned around slowly. Would anyone even notice if I left? Dane probally – he said earlier that we would chat after he'd got himself a few good dances. I fully hadn't realised how dark it had gotten – the only light was coming from the small fairies and fireflies hanging around. Everyone was listening to this song. I was feeling kinda guilty, so I compromised and leant against the archway.

He was too good looking for his own good.

_I know you never played Quidditch like your mates,_

_And when I had the courage you already had a date,_

I was beginning to think that this song is aimed at someone. Gah. Lucky girl. I have to leave. Everyone's too happy. Its just not fair. At all! I stood up straight and walked through the archway.

_But I know you feel left out,_

_And I know without a doubt._

_I should tell you the way I feel, perhaps tonight?_

"Where are you going Josie?"

I jumped dramatically, It was Rose's Grandma.

"I'm, well you know, feeling a bit-"

"Lonely?" She asked, nodding.

I nodded back.

"Nice lyrics, it has, doesn't it deary?"

"What, oh yeah." I said standing there awkwardly.

"You don't really want to go do you?"

"I think I need too."

_But there's something about romance,_

_Found through love, hate or a friend,_

_The thing about romance is,_

_It happens at the end,_

She nodded at me, and I turned to leave. I don't know why but my arms were getting goosebumps. I just wanted to leave this place, but there was something about his song, pulling me in once again. I stopped in my tracks, just outside The Burrow. Took a deep breath and listened. Why can't I just leave?

_You think no-one cares,_

_But you're just unaware,_

_Of the effort I put in,_

_Just to make you grin,_

_I'll bring myself to tell you, perhaps tonight?_

I shook my head. Why can't someone write / sing a song about me?

_I know it's hurt your pride,_

_Always the bridesmaid never the bride,_

_How come you can't see?_

And suddenly I moved closer to the action. This was written about someone – he was singing it to someone… Rose? But she was engaged. Oh My gosh – Scandal! I had to get closer to the action.

_How much of a mess you make me,_

_So I'm telling you the Way I feel, I am, tonight."_

Then all the remaining light faded away – yet I was blinded. I blinked a few times to try and work out what was happening as I still moved further forward, unable to see, but feeling watched at the same time.

I heard some cheering and applause as I looked down at my hands, that I could see perfectly clearly…

Why was I in the light and everyone else in darkness? Why was there a spotlight on me.

"Ehm," said a voice coming from in front of me as a light came up on the stage.

"Josie."

My heart stopped as I realised it was Jared speaking.

"I-ah well, I wasn't going to go through with this but, when I saw, well, I saw you tonight and I, and all the other stuff that was going on I – Hang on I'll start again."

He stared at his feet momentarily before looking up again with a dazzling killer smile.

"That song I just played was about you that I wrote about you. I mean what it says; I always had a thing for you, ever since School – I just couldn't explain it, it _is_ the way you ramble on, and how you say things that don't, well, don't even make sense… And then in the last few years, and especially the last six months, with all this Wedding preparations and stuff and finally I had the chance to really get to not only know you and find out you were just as amazing as I had thought, but to hopefully show you amazing _I_ am."

I didn't even know what to think – my head wasn't processing things as fast as the rest of me and my heart seemed to just pound louder and louder, and the rest of my body seemed to react, as I found myself moving closer and closer to the stage, focusing only on Jared.

"I guess what I'm just trying to say is that – I mean, I don't know where this is going - or how hard its gonna be – I don't even know if you'll feel well- anything… but this song was for you, and I – I'm standing here today – and I will be if you ever decide that you might possibly like me ever in the near or distant future-"

"YEAH MATE – WE GET IT – YOU _LIKE_ HER!" Shouted someone, reminding me that there were other people in the dark.. Out there somewhere.

"Well- yeah, but what I mean is-"

He started strumming the guitar as I watched those eyes – so lost in the moment.

"I like you – because you're you – and no-one can take that away – you stay true to yourself, and that's what I like, that you are Josie," he paused slightly, "My Josie," he whispered.

He looked at me searchingly.

"Ah – sorry everyone I'll just turn the ligh-"

I moved faster than I probally ever had before – my hands shaking slightly but I ignored it. I was up the stairs and right in front of him before I had fully realised.

"I think you're prettier closer up."

"I think you – are probally the sweetest guy in the world."

He tilted his head to the side and the lights came up.

"Well I'm not you're Scorpius Malfoy – no insults, or fights that make you feel alive, or passion,"

I cracked a grin.

"I'm not an Albus Potter either – no sport or physical strength, or clever jokes"

"I don't care." I whispered.

"And I'm definitely not you're Bailey Harris-"

"Well thank God for that!" I said, wrapping my arms around him as we kissed.

I did like bad boys – I admit, I'd always had a thing for them. But this, this I could get used to.

* * *

"I can't believe it really." I said slowly as we swayed.

"I can." He said his voice smooth like velvet.

"My cousin and my best friend! My cousin who I thought would always be single is married-"

"Yeah, but there was a point when I thought that about you!"

I tried to stop the smile that was coming and turned it into a frown.

"Yes, well. You're the one who said I love you first!"

"Hhmm, yes – but you're the one who said you loved me first when we actually knew what it was." He countered, his eyes sparkling.

"You always used to stare at me."

"That's because you're beautiful!" he pulled a lock of my hair around his finger "And you stared at me more than enough – you always zoned out and thought I didn't notice.. but I did."

Damn it!

Then his lips curled into a smirk and my frown finally turned into a smile.

"We are forever – right Scor?" I asked leaning against his chest as his hand came up behind my head.

"Sure are." He stated confidently, "And I can tell. I am a _Malfoy_ afterall, so naturally I know everything, and I happen to know that," he leant down to whisper to me, "Your eyes are still the same as they were when you were eleven, when I saw you for the first time. You're the one thing in my life that won't change – you are my all Rose, and you know you always will be."

I sniffed quietly.

"Are you crying?" he asked, his tone changing entirely as he pulled back to look down at me.

"N-no." I stuttered out looking away at Caitlin and Albus, swaying in a similar way to us, then I smiled spotting an awkward – yet cute kind of slow dance that Josh and Melinda were doing, then to Josie and Jared who were whispering to each other while dancing. In fact as I glanced around the room all I saw were couples, happy couples, Scorpius's parents were doing a very elegant waltz, whereas my Dad was attempting to fox-trot or something with my Mum. My baby Brother was rubbing Alice's back, James was dancing with Lisa for probally the first time since she got back from Australia, holding her so tight he could've been an extension of her. I squinted as I realised that indeed, my cousin Lily was doing a very odd dance with Dane Zabini, and even Freddie had brought someone to bop with – Kezia her name was. And Bailey was dancing with Tamlyn – though I swear I saw him glancing at Josie briefly.

I wiped a tear from my eye, turning away embarrassed.

"I'm just happy. It's just hit me how this chapter of our lives is over."

"Come here." He said hugging me tightly.

"Its not the end. Its just the beginning."

I smiled.

"I mean, personally, I can't wait to get you home."

I shook my head.

He never would be able to help himself.

"But its not over – see, right here, we have great friends – that we'll have for life. Great families-" he pointed at my bobbing parents and the rest of my family (pretty much the entire wedding – including Uncle Bills side – big number!), and his parents who stood out a whole lot, "even though they aren't the best friends, look what they've done for us – reconciled."

Well, they had made an agreement to try and be friends... _Try_ being the key word.

"And then we have each other." His eyes focused on mine and I saw the storm that was behind his... It was a very pretty storm.

"And I will never let you go," He grinned goofily, "plus we will always have our little 'love/hate relationship', which I personally think is a major turn on!"

I shook my head and gave him a whack.

Of course he went there. He had to ruin the moment.

The idiot.

The loveable idiot.

My loveable idiot.

The best thing that's ever been mine.

* * *

**ORDER : Caitlin, Scorpius, Rose, Mariah, Josh, Josie, Al, Josie annd then: Rose.**

**Ben Lummis – They Can't Take that Away – NZ Idol Winner 2003 – truly a great but embarrassing moment crying in front of a lot of people as this music played. It brings back memories I guess, and I'll never forget.**

**_Whatever I give you  
you gave me back so much more  
you gave me that strength, I never knew I was looking for _**

**_whenever I need you  
it's like you read my mind  
your already waiting, up ahead at the finish line _**

**_don't know if I'll get there  
coz it could change in 15 minutes  
but here I am in the moment  
I wont hold back I'm gonna live it _**

**_I don't know where this is going  
or how hard it's gonna be  
you get the scars to prove it  
when you wear your heart out on your sleeve  
I'm still standing here today  
in your eyes I'm still the same  
and they can't take that away _**

**_I stood on the ocean, too afraid to swim  
you said how will you ever know, how far you go if you don't jump in _**

**_Stand up at the mountain  
and you look so high  
then you start pushing, till I believed I could touch the sky _**

**_Don't know if I'll get there  
coz it could change in 15 minutes  
but here I am in the moment  
I wont hold back I'm gonna live it _**

**_cant say it didn't happen  
can't say it isn't true  
coz I'm the one who's going through it  
rite in front of you  
don't know where this is going  
or how hard it's gonna be  
you get the scars to prove it  
when you wear your heart out on your sleeve  
I'm still standing her today  
in your eyes I'm still the same  
n they can't take that away _**

**_I'm still standing here today  
In your eyes I'm still the same  
n they can't take that away _**

**_cant say it didn't happen  
can't say it isn't true  
coz I'm the one who's going through it  
rite in front of you  
don't know where this is going  
or how hard it's gonna be  
you get the scars to prove it  
when you wear your heart out on your sleeve  
I'm still standing her today  
in your eyes I'm still the same  
n they can't take that away  
oh no, no they can't take that away..._**

**I also got a bit of inspiration from : 'For the first time' by The Script and 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.**

**So that's the end, yes, actually the end! Remember I want 140 reviews! Its not hard if you've favourited this and its over – just leave me one last review and I'll love you.!**

**P.S, look out for 'Side Stories' – there were a few gaps in the story (:, so I'll be writing little oneshot spin-offs from this story – PM me if you have an idea of what you want one to be – for example, 'how Caitlin and Al met.'**

**Anyway – thanks again, and before I cry, Goodbye L/H readers.**

**XoXoxOXo**

**Potty.**

**(I write myself as Rose in this story - shhh)**


End file.
